


The Visitor in Yagami Inn

by MizKTakase



Category: Moe! Ninja Girls (Visual Novel), School Rumble
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Drama & Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Hot Springs & Onsen, Rule 34, Science Fiction, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-13 14:49:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 68,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17489978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizKTakase/pseuds/MizKTakase
Summary: A Substitute Teacher in Mizaki School appears and offers a free Summer Trip to any of her students that pass her exam.  Though upon choosing five beautiful girls, they are welcomed to a hot springs resort, with some unusual quirks.  However, it all ties to a moment in the year 2268, 250 years into the future.However, one female learns of the substitute teacher's evil plans, and must stop her to save the future.  But will it be too late?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This one only has Kenji Harima as a Rule 34 character, and no one else.
> 
> Also, this may contain actions unsuitable for younger viewers, and is outside BOTH fandoms.  
> This story was originally released for October 2018, but due to the Super Crown meme and Kenji Harima's removal from my fanfics cast, the story was cancelled.

**_In the year 2268…_ **

* * *

In a future dystopia, a woman with long black hair, covering entire body in a shadowy silhouette, was viewing a pile of girls, lying on the ground.  She then said, “Worthless.  Each my girls have become worthless…”

She walked to a huge computer and started typing.  She then said, “I need new life… someone with much orthodox and amazing energy.  ANY female will do.  The sake of _Yagami Inc._ is on the line.  Lemme see…  Who should be perfect enough to stop these villains?”

She opened the screen and examined a city in the past.  It viewed beautiful girls, with huge breasts, and with such amazing powers.  The woman said, as she scanned into the text, “Hmm… _Mizaki High School, year: 2018, Japan…_ These girls… perfect for my project.  I will have one of those girls… in my collection… and then…”

She grinned, “Only then… will I get my revenge on my defective cousin… _Mari Hakenji_ …”

She giggled and then set the coordinates to the past, 250 years back, and prepared to go, to begin her hunt.  But what of for?  This was the start of a brand-new, yet bizarre and dark adventure.

* * *

**_2018 – 250 years back…_ **

* * *

Meanwhile, in a huge school in Japan, a few girls were heading into the classroom, in their summer uniforms, white shirts with short sleeves and blue skirts.  One girl was with short blonde hair and huge breasts, and one has long black hair with a blue bow, wearing a black vest on her uniform.  They were sitting in class, along with three others.  One girl was sitting in the front, with silver hair and blue eyes, with a vest on, one has long green hair and big breasts, though a tad smaller than the others, and another with dark blue hair, done in low pigtails, and a grin on her face.

Enju, the girl in black hair, asked, “Hey, Yamabuki…  Why are you grinning?”

Yamabuki said, “I’ll tell you, after class.”

The class in homeroom was about to start, as the chimes rang.  A woman in long black hair, wearing a white buttoned shirt and black leggings appeared, as she was walking to the desk.  A few of the boys were in awe, as some of the girls were surprised.  The girl in green hair, Nanao, blushed, as she said, “Whoa… Such girth…”

Yamabuki asked, “HEY!  What happened to that teacher of ours, the big jerk?”

The woman said, “Your old teacher has to take summer break, early.  I am your substitute teacher, for the next week, as summer break will begin.  My name is Miss Itoko Osakabe.”

She blinked, as it made a quiet clicking sound.  She responded, “Everyone, I know you are impressed to be having summer vacation, next week, but let’s plan to get through the final week of the semester, by testing all of you.”

She then placed her hands on the desk, as she continued, “Now, I have a special test for each of you.  I talked it over with the principal, and decided that each of you will be given a special summer break.”

She held up sheets of paper and said, “With that said, we’re going to have a special **_Pop Quiz_**.”

The students all groan in anger, but Itoko explained, “Now, now, each of you – pass it down.”

She gave the papers to the front of the desks, and they passed it down to behind them.  She explained, “Each of you will not be graded for this special test, but… For those who pass my test, you will be excused from Summer School, this year.”

Ricka, the girl in silver hair, smiled, “No summer school?”

Akari smiled, “ALRIGHT!  EARLY VACATION~!”

Enju sighed, “I don’t know…”

Nanao smirked, “OMG!  This will be--.”

She stopped, and paused, and then complained, “Huh? WTW?”

The students barked, “THERE’S NO QUESTIONS ON IT!”

Itoko said, “It’s not that you get to answer these questions.  Just take your guess on each of these slips, and answer correctly.  Be forewarned, any incorrect answers will lose points in the test.”

She added, “As for the questions, you have ten questions…”

She wrote in ten multiple choice questions on the blackboard, and in swift speed.  She then said, as she explained, “Make sure that you answer _one_ of the five choices.”

The questions were written, except they were misunderstood.  Yamabuki complained, “Eh?  The hell is this?”

Akari barked, “What gives?  I can’t make out what this chicken scratch is!”

Ricka moaned, “Going to fail… Hate my life… Boo-hoo!”

Itoko sat down and waited, “You have one hour to complete it, class.  And no cheating.”

She stayed in place, with her hands on the desk, and was silent.  Everyone else started, as Enju was annoyed, “This is nuts…  I can understand these questions she gave us, but…  She should, at least, give us which choices that we have to choose from.  It’s like a blank slate.”

Nanao was worried, as she said, “Ungh…” studying out this test.  She thought, “I wish this were simple…”

As they were racking their heads on this confusing test, Itoko stared on, as she was in thought.  She then said, “Good, everyone…  Keep studying, and good luck… Because I needed fresh blood for my campus…”

* * *

_Just yesterday, Itoko went into the Principal’s office.  She was greeted to a man in grey hair and a beard, wearing a pale brown robe, kneeling to her on his tatami mats.  She introduced herself, as she said, “Principal Kuzuryu, my name is Itoko Osakabe.  The board of the directors has assigned me to study as a temp in Japan.  I would like to be a teacher, and teach students in a higher level.  I believe that I have my résumé written out.”_

_She gave him the paper, and he said, “Hmm… Yagami High School’s Science Teacher… I see.  You have been experienced in school work.  However, I can assign you to only work here for a week.  If you do well, then maybe in the next Board of Education meeting, we can discuss this over about your teaching experience.”_

_“Thank you, sir.”_

_“Now, from what I gather, you are here from another job, hired by your boss?”_

_“No.  I am in town, looking for newer students to teach… for a large firm.”_

_“I understand.”_

_“Do I get to start today?”_

_“You start tomorrow.  In fact, you’ll be in the same classroom that has somewhat of two students with lower grades: Mister Araya and Miss Machiyuki.  They have the lowest scores in the campus, so, if you do well, we could work something out.”_

_“Actually, why not have them skip summer school, as a reward?  You see, I have a special test for them, which I have tested to my former class, a while back…”_

_Kuzuryu examined the sheets, and then said, “Pretty good.  So, this will test these students in how quick learners they are?”_

_She replied, “Yes, sir. In fact, should some of my students pass this exam, I would like them to come work for me, part-time.  See, I have a summer job at a shrine and a café, near the Dorobune Shrine, far away.  Whenever I am not teaching, I’d like to kick back and enjoy the summer.  But school education comes first.”_

_He chuckled, “Well, aside from moonlighting, you have my respect as an educator.  Miss Hattori, the Head of Student Council, would be jealous of you, with these words.”_

_She smiled, “Oh, yes.  Of course, in my last school, my students were pretty amazing, except a few strayed from the flock, and dropped out.  I can assure you… NO drop-outs needed.”_

_The Principal shook her hand and said, “Very well.  You’re hired.  You start tomorrow.”_

_She thought, as she smirked, “It begins…”_

* * *

That afternoon, as everyone finished, Akari and Ricka were exhausted.

Akari complained, “Two hours…  Some of us weren’t even finished, and Miss Osakabe just added an extra hour.  My hand was about to fall off…”

Ricka groaned, “Painful… questions…”

Yamabuki sighed, “Remind me never to take _these_ pop quizzes, ever again.”

Nanao said, “That was a headache…”

Enju calmly replied, “Well, Osakabe-sensei said that she’ll announce the results, tomorrow.  But it _does_ seem odd…”

Akari asked, “Odd?  How so?”

Enju said, “She has been staring at all of us… for that matter…”

She stated, “It’s like she is looking at us, for one hour, like some sort of eagle-eyed teacher, and she didn’t even blink.”

Yamabuki said, “Wow… Some sort of weird female teacher.”

She blushed, “On the plus side, this teacher is wicked hot with those big breasts!  Like the proper trope for sexy teacher!  She’s Sexy-AF!”

Nanao huffed, turning away, “She’s not that big…”

Enju said, “Anyways, it’s sort of weird.  She had a smile on her face, and her eyes were dead and cold, like a strict teacher.  But the way she spoke, during the test. _Some of you haven’t finished. One more hour._ And even _pencils down_ , like some sort of monotone.”

Nanao said, “Yeah… Like some sort of robot?”

Yamabuki barked, “HEY!  Don’t be so robo-racist!  Besides, Osakabe-sensei is hot as hell!  Plus, she does her job, I bet her breasts jiggle in happiness…  I so wanna grope them.”

Enju sighed, “Just the worst.  Besides, she’s a substitute teacher, and we don’t want to get into trouble for this.”

Akari said, “Exactly.  Besides, we were supposed to have a club meeting about the summer break, but…”

Enju said, “I gave Tengge and Lily the news.  We figured that we’ll stop doing the Ninja Seeking Club, until next semester.”

Nanao said, as she was worried, “That reminds me!  I have to go!”

She dashed off, as Akari said, “Huh.  Nanao is very popular in the Archery Club.”

Yamabuki said, “You bet.”

She stated, “Let’s not worry about what to do about the tests that we took.  This teacher is indeed hot…  But somehow, she had a sort of openly stare at us…”

Enju proclaimed, “ _THAT’S_ what I am saying!  It’s almost like she’s a sort of teacher that doesn’t want _any_ of us to pass!  And for that matter, what kind of prize is it, just to pass her test?  NO Summer School?  Well, maybe not to Ricka, but none of the rest of us have Summer School.”

Akari gulped, “Though, I worry that _we_ automatically get Summer School.”

Ricka sobbed, “Lucky.”

She pleaded, “Stay by me! Lonely!”

Enju said, “Well, as long as Kazuki stays with you.  He, too, has Summer School.”

She bluntly said, in a cold stare, “But what would Osakabe-sensei want with a hentai like him?”

Ricka agreed, “True! Hentai!”

Yamabuki smirked, “Oh, this is gold.  Kazuki passes, and he gets to be with all of us (except for Ricka) for a long summer vacation!”

She stated, as she boasted, “First thing I am going to do is get a new bikini!  OH!  Maybe something to smoosh my cleavage straight!”

Enju asked, “What happened to the one you already have?”

Yamabuki asked, “That one?  Hmm… Define _the one I already have_ …”

Akari said, “Aw, you had a rainbow-colored two-piece!  Enju’s was a white bikini, and mine was--!”

Enju shushed her, “EH-EH-EH!  NO!  Not out loud, you moron!”

Akari giggled, “Sorry…”

Yamabuki said, “Welp… Guess we’re sticking to our old G-strings…”

Enju hollered, “ **YOU ARE NOT WEARING A THONG, SUOU-SAN!!!  I WON’T APPROVE IT!!!**”

Most of the students heard her, as Enju was embarrassed.  She grumbled, as she was annoyed, “Remind me to kill Suou-san, later…”

She walked off, as Akari smiled, “Nothing to worry about.  Besides, how bad did we do?  It’s not like we get a penalty for it.”

She walked with Enju, as Yamabuki and Ricka followed.  Yamabuki sighed, “Figures.  Hey, whoever has the highest score, maybe they graduate forever, huh?”

Enju said, “Oh, please!  Like that’ll ever happen!  Anybody with that high of an IQ would, but not here.”

Ricka said, “Cy would.”

Enju bluntly stated, “She doesn’t count.”

As they walked, Akari felt a cold chill from her shoulder.  She turned around, and thought she felt an icy cold stare coming at her.  She thought, “What was that, just now?”

Enju called, “Akari!  Are you coming?”

Akari ran to them, “Uh, yeah… Sorry!”

Enju asked, “What happened?  You have a cold sweat.”

Akari said, “It’s nothing…  I thought someone was creeping towards me.”

Enju smiled, “Well, as long as you’re safe.  Come on.”

They continued to walk, as Itoko stepped out of the classroom.  She then said, as she saw the girls leave, “These four…  They look like candidates…  _Switching to LifeChanger Mode_ …”

She adjusted her sleeves and said, “Come tomorrow, I will find my new partners.”

* * *

The next day, everyone was sitting in their desks.  Itoko returned to make the announcement on the tests.

“Good morning, class.” She said, “Yesterday, my special quiz has taught you everything for the summer.  Need I remind you that this will NOT be graded on your current lesson plan?  But it _will_ exempt you from Summer School, immediately.”

She placed her hands down and said, “YOU ALL FAILED!”

They groaned, as Itoko continued, “…to which, I will now announce those who have passed my exam.”

She then announced, “The number of students that passed my exam… _Five_.  The names of the students are…  
_Akari Hanao…_  
_Nanao Kashima…_  
 _Enju Saion-Ji…_  
 _Yamabuki Suou…_  
and _Ricka Machiyuki…_ ”

The girls gasped, as Enju cried, “WHAT?”

Ricka cheered in glee, “NO SUMMER SCHOOL~!  YAAAAAAAAAAY!”

Nanao cried, “HOLD ON!  IS THAT EVEN RIGHT--?”

Johnny, a boy in dark skin, cried, “YEAH!  Did someone else passed?”

Yamabuki cried, “WHY US FIVE?!  OSAKABE-SENSEI!  There has to be an error!”

Itoko said, “No error.  The results are final.  Hanao, Saion-Ji, Machiyuki, Kashima, and Suou… You pass.  Report to the classroom, after school, to discuss your prize.”

Ricka was delighted, but Akari said, “I don’t get it…  They picked five of us, and it’s not one of the boys…”

She smiled, “But still, YES!  I PASSED!”

Enju sighed, “Well, fair is fair.  But still, I’m not so sure it was luck to pass a weird exam.”

* * *

At the classroom, they waited, as Enju was puzzled.  She said, as Akari, Ricka, Nanao, and Yamabuki were waiting, “Okay… This is ridiculous… All five of us passed, and we cannot have summer school.  But it’s a bit weird… Why would the five of us pass?”

Akari asked, “Maybe it’s because she’s found us interesting?”

Nanao replied, “No.  I’ll bet it’s because we’re pretty smart.”

Ricka smiled, “NO summer school.”

Yamabuki then said, in a grin, “OH… I bet it’s because it’s we have big boobs.  She has boobs, too.”

Nanao blushed heavily and said, “YOU have big boobs… I don’t.”

Akari said, “Well, out of the five of us, maybe it’s because she--.”

She gasped, “Does she know we’re ninjas?”

Enju replied, “Doubt it.  I don’t think she’s an enemy.”

She then completely stated, in a complete worry, “But this teacher…  It almost feels like that she has a sort of dark aura.  But she’s gone like some sort of strictly evil teacher.”

She added, “But don’t you think that we answered differently?  What did you get in Question #1?”

Akari said, “Hmm… I answered A…”

Ricka said, “Answer C, every question.”

Yamabuki replied, “I did it in musical order… but… there were NO Fs or Gs.  So…”

Nanao complained, “WAIT!  If we give our answers to each other, we’re cheating!”

Enju barked, “The TEST is OVER!  I’m saying if it somehow ended oddly, seeing we have different answers!”

Nanao said, “Well, maybe we’re judged by points.  After all, we’re not graded.”

Akari smiled, “I bet I got about 98!”

Ricka smiled, “100.”

Enju glared at her, “Machiyuki-san, I doubt you got 100…  Answering all Cs.  What kind of ninja are you?”

Ricka confessed, “Strong kind.  Not smart kind.  Make test go away!”

She sobbed, “Retest!”

Yamabuki sighed, “Well, maybe we’ll ask our teacher about this.  In fact, we should go to the club, and address this.”

Akari smiled, “That’s a good idea.”

Itoko appeared, as she said to them, “Sorry to keep you girls waiting.”

Akari bowed, “Not at all, ma’am.”

They bowed, as Itoko said, “Take your seats.”

They sat down, as Itoko said to them, “Ladies, there was a reason I called you hear, not just because you passed the test that I created.  But…”

She stated, “You five are perfect.  I know summer is around the corner, but… How would you like to come to Yagami Inn, for the summer?”

Enju asked, “Yagami Inn?”

Itoko said, “Well, you girls earned it, and it’ll be only the five of you.  Now, if you don’t know where that is, the _Yagami Inn_ is open to a private club, and is welcomed by a very few VIPs.  You five, however, are more than that.  I believe, rather than just going to the beach, why not have a fun summer in a special place?”

Nanao asked, “What is this _Yagami Inn_?  Is it some sort of onsen?”

Itoko said, “It’s more of a hotel, fit for a group of people.  You each get to share a room, enjoy our hot springs, take a relaxing sauna, and even rest in our cozy tatami mats.  It’s like the comforts at home, only more high level in relaxation.”

Akari said, “Oh!  Like therapeutic massaging?”

Itoko replied, “Correct.”

She stated, “And since all of you are in the Ninja Seeking Club, as I recall, you five will--.”

Nanao interrupted her, and said, “Uh, ma’am, I’m not in the Ninja Seeking Club.  I’m in the Archery Club.”

Itoko boasted, “The club you’re in does not matter!  As long as you’re in the club, you five will give a good word to your club members.”

Yamabuki smiled, “Amen, Osakabe-sensei.  We’re only gonna be gone for, uh… How long do we stay there?”

Itoko smiled, “As long as you can…”

She thought, “…until the time comes…”

Akari smiled, “Great!  When to we leave?”

Itoko said, “You leave Saturday.  You have time, so, you girls get prepared.  And also, Miss Machiyuki…”

Ricka asked, “Yes?”

Itoko smiled, “I gave the word to the principal that you are exempt from summer school.  But that does not mean you get to stay after class… for a _private_ study session.”

Ricka groaned, as Enju said, “Well, she’s got low scores in her exams.”

She thought, concerned, “A _private_ study session?  Weird… What is she planning?”

**XXXXX**

After school, Ricka was busy studying with Itoko, as Itoko was sitting at her desk.  She groaned, as Itoko was teaching her some fundamentals in most of the subjects that she’s failing in.  Of course, Ricka’s happy that she doesn’t get to go to summer school, but after school supplemental classes are the one thing she hates the most.

Ricka moaned, “Please kill me.”

* * *

The following Friday night, in the dorms, Enju called Akari, who was at her house, “Hey, listen, I know we’re all packed and everything, but I don’t trust this Osakabe woman, one bit.  Doesn’t it strike you odd about who or what she is?”

Akari said, “No.  But I’m amazed that she gave us five a trip to a spa, all-expenses paid!”

Enju barked, “That’s not what I meant!”

She explained, “I mean…  We did discuss this, the other day.  Don’t you think it’s odd, inviting just the five of us?  Well, she picked us five: you, and me, Suou-san, Machiyuki-san, and Kashima-san.  Why a pattern to this?”

Akari said, “Yamabuki said it could be our boobs.  But I doubt it.”

Enju said, “Indeed.  Kashima-san’s too insecure about herself.  She’s the same size as Suou-san’s.  And she’s not a ninja, but a layperson.  More importantly, Suou-san’s too energetic, and that she loves the idea for hot springs fun, which I don’t approve.  So, remove _that_ from the equation.”

“What about Ricka?”

“Machiyuki-san… She’s the dumbest girl in our class, and I’m saying that, because she has a low score.  The rest of us are smarter students.  But I’m jealous because Kashima-san got a perfect score.”

“And me?”

“Hmm, well, let’s see… You’re the manager of the club.  I support the club to its foundation, Suou-san does the cosplay, and Ricka only joins, being she’s a ninja.  Kashima-san is not a member, but hangs with us, on occasions.”

“Maybe it’s the way I flaunt~!”

“No… I mean…” she bit her lip, and thought, “How can I say that she is a horrible singer?”

Enju said, as she sighed, “Never mind.  We’ll worry about the trip, tomorrow.”

Akari asked, “Did you tell him where we’re going?”

Enju huffed, “Kazuki? Absolutely not!”

She stated, “Besides, we only told Kazuki, Johnny, Lily, Cy, Tengge, and Myu that we’re going toto a special place.  But not exactly where…  Osakabe-sensei made it clear.”

_At the classroom, Itoko told the girls, “Now, as for where the Inn is located, it’s two blocks west near the Dorobune Shrine.  And it’s only for private guests.  You five are to tell your club mates that you’re going to a special place, but not where you’re actually going.  In other words, tell NO ONE about this.”_

_Akari shivered, “It almost feels like you’re kidnapping us.”_

_Itoko said, “I’m not.  Besides, some of you are insecure, when it comes to boys.”_

_Enju and Ricka nodded, without hesitation.  Nanao said, “Oh, I agree!  A girl’s got to have privacy, especially since I have anime recording, all week.”_

_She thought, “That reminds me…”_

_Itoko said, “Well, you have nothing to worry about, Miss Kashima.  Your anime will be safe.  Also, this will give you much of what you need.  Besides, I’m giving you peace.”_

_Enju then asked, “OH!  Should we invite more of our girls to come?”_

_Akari said, “We got friends, too, from first-year and third-year.”_

_Itoko said, “No.”_

Enju then sighed, “We can’t invite the rest?  This is BS!”

Akari groaned, “Ricka couldn’t stop crying.  Poor Myu-Myu.”

Enju whispered, “Tengge would’ve liked to come… But she and Lily said it’s fine.”

Akari said, “Well, at least we’ll be safe from the boys, right?  It’s only fair.”

“Don’t remind me.” Enju hissed, “ _Every_ onsen I go to, with the Ninja Seeking Club, there’s a hentai in the wings!  And not just Suou-san, you know!”

“You’re calling _her_ a pervert?”

“Well, she _is_ our friend, but her antics on Kazuki, making of _force majeure_ , have got to stop!  I KNOW they were accidents, but sometimes I wish Kazuki controls himself, the hentai!”

Enju added, “And it’s not just him!  Johnny’s another thing.  So, why have them--?”

Akari stated, “WHOA!  Ease up, Enju!  Don’t get angry.  It’s not like you are going to share a room with any of our remaining friends.  It’s just you, me, Ricka, Yamabuki, and Nanao.  NO boys.”

Enju grumbled, “Why do I get the feeling that it’ll be the slumber party, all over again.”

Akari boasted, “I hear you!  And _that_ time was Yamabuki’s fault.”

She smiled, “Please, I told Kazuki, earlier today, to NOT come.  Or else, you would give him such a severe beating.  And then he panicked, and said that he’ll stay.”

“Coward.” Enju said, blushing, “It’s not like, well, n-n-not that he cares, but he is worried about all of us!”

Akari smiled, “You got nothing to worry about.  How bad can it be?”

**XXXXX**

At Yamabuki’s room, she was busying pondering over her manuscript she is preparing for the summer, upon her return from the Yagami Inn.  She sighed, “Hmm… It needs something…”

She moaned, as she thought, “I have to go, tomorrow, and it’s not like I hav--.”

She suddenly saw a vision of a girl in light skin and long black hair.  She was wearing a white summer dress and hat, as she was standing in a field of flowers.  The girl turned to Yamabuki, and said, “Please… Don’t go…”

The vision stopped, as Yamabuki gasped, “Huh?  Did I just--?”

She blushed, “But still, who was that woman I saw?”

* * *

The next day, the five girls arrived at the Yagami Inn, outside the front doors.  They were in their summer attires, as Enju said, “It seems normal, but it is built well.”

Yamabuki smiled, “Reminds me of that fancy café.  It’s so adorable.”

Nanao replied, “Yeah.  A real-life hot springs hotel…  Awesome…”

Akari said, “We should go in.  Let’s see if Miss Osakabe is there.”

Itoko appeared from behind the girls, as she said, “I’m already here.”

They gasped, as Itoko said, “It’s alright.  Now, come on in, you girls…  We have much to do.”

She opened the doors, as they stepped inside.  Enju thought, in worry, “She appeared out of nowhere… So, what could it mean?”

They stepped in, as Itoko closed the door.  She then whispered, “ _Phase One – complete… Phase Two beginning for LifeChanger Project…_ ”

* * *

**_To be continued…_ **


	2. Chapter 2

The five girls entered the Yagami Inn, as they were signing into the registration book.  They all signed, as Akari Hanao smiled, “Beautiful.  I cannot believe that we get the place to ourselves!”

Enju said, “Ah, yes…  It feels pristine and serene.  It’s almost like it’s a beautiful indoor hotel.”

The hotel was sterile and clean, with ferns on the wall.  Nanao said, “So beautiful… It’s like imagining yourself in an onsen, like in these harem animes.”

Yamabuki said, “You said it.  And I am just imagining it.  We haven’t even entered the bath, yet.”

Enju sighed, “Can we have our rooms, please?”

Itoko said, “Here you go.  Enju, you will have Room 101, Ricka will take Room 103, Akari will take 104, Yamabuki will have 107, and Nanao will have Room 109.”

Nanao shivered, “Akari gets Room 104?”

Enju was worried, as Yamabuki said, “4 is unlucky… Suppose she may die…”

Enju sighed, “Suou-san, that’s just a superstition, and a rumor.”

She is given her key and said, “Besides, we know that the number 4 is unlucky, but in a place like this, it’s regularly normal.”

Akari was nervous, as she said, “I hope nothing bad happens… But I’m fine.”

They were escorted to their rooms, as everyone was relaxing.  Akari was in her denim overalls, with an orange tanktop.  Enju was wearing a white summer dress.  Ricka was wearing her white shirt and black shorts, with black suspenders.  Yamabuki was in her orange tied-shirt and yellow top, with denim shorts.  Nanao was in her white dress with her beige sweater over her shoulders.  As they were relaxing in their rooms, they were unpacking.  Itoko, in another room, was viewing the girls’ rooms, via a hidden camera.  She then watched over each of the girls, including their status.  The meters say that they are all green.  Itoko said, “Good.  We can begin _Phase Two_.”

She summoned shadowy male figures, and then said, “Prepare the bath and sauna.  It’s time we give them a proper welcome.”

They depart, as she turned to the monitor.  She then said, “Now then… Which of these girls should I use, first?”

She then picked Akari and said, “Hmm…  This Hanao girl…  What is she wearing in her breasts?”

Akari pulled out a red pendant, her Izumo.  She then said, “I see…  This is a Magatama.  But what for?  Some sort of charm, perhaps?”

She typed in, and examined the Izumo.  She then responded, “I see.  Extraordinary powers.  This ninja girl with the magatama… Such power…  But is she perfect?”

She then viewed Enju, and said, “But this one is glamorous, with such black hair and green eyes.  Not to mention such a temper.”

She viewed Ricka and added, “This one, not so much, except she coughs ice.  Her abilities, above par…”

Itoko replied, “But the other two, not so sure.  So, once they’re done in the bath and sauna, I can go ahead and pick one for my _LifeChanger Project_.”

She viewed a full-body detail scan on each girl, showing their bodies in a green wireframe display.  The machine responded by saying “ _ALL Subjects Above Perfection. Stable Enough for Project_ ”.

Itoko giggled, “Excellent.  But I’ll judge which one will go first.”

* * *

Hours later, at the onsen, Nanao went into the bath water, as the others were already bathing in.

“Ahhhh, this is the life,” Akari giggled, “Such a relaxing bath for us five.”

Enju was wiping her face, with her long hair done in a bun, as she said, “Yeah.  Who knew Osakabe-sensei was very hospitable.  And moreover, peace away from the boys…”

She sighed, “But a shame that Lily and the others didn’t come with us.”

Nanao smiled, “We got the whole bath to ourselves!  What are you worried about?”

Yamabuki said, with her hair done in a high ponytail, “Yeah.  We got the place to ourselves, but Itoko is watching us, as she is an adult here.”

Akari asked, “Say, where _is_ Miss Osakabe?”

Ricka said, “Having bath, in another room.”

Akari giggled, “Still, this bath is awesome.  And close to the Dorobune Shrine, too.”

Enju said, “Hey, yeah.  I never knew such a building existed, nearby the shrine.”

She was worried, “I wonder if Hotaru will lose customers for this…”

Nanao said, “Enju, this place is a private resort, exclusive to VIPs.  Whoever ordered this, and make it to welcome very special guests, they must be very lucky.”

Enju stated, “Plus, I’m pretty sure this building will go out of business, if it’s just us five.”

Ricka added, “Funds. Insufficient.”

Akari said, “Well, maybe Miss Osakabe is renting out the place, only for all of us.”

Enju replied, “Could be.”

Yamabuki said, as she was annoyed, “Whoever rented it to her, he must be tight, and wanting the money.”

She winked, “Not that it’s any of my business.”

Enju protested, “Bah!  You’re just acting silly!”

Ricka sighed, “Water… relaxing.  Soothing, as softness…”

Akari said, “I agree.  This water is so relaxing.”

Enju stated, “Well, we _are_ in a hot spring.  Imagine how much we can toast off, in a sauna.”

Nanao sighed, “I was gonna say that.”

She asked, “OH!  You don’t think we’ll see our naked bodies in the sauna, will we?”

Enju angrily said, “Absolutely not!  Towels on!”

She blushed, as she moaned, “But not now… So relaxing, this water is…”

Akari blushed, too, and said, “Yeah…  Did she install incense?”

The girls’ eyes turned hollow and blank, as Nanao said, in a moan, “I don’t think I ever want to leave this water…”

Yamabuki moaned, “Me too…”

They all closed their eyes, and then remained in the water.  Itoko then said, as she was viewing the monitors, “ _Heart rate slowing down…_ Good.  Give them about five minutes in the water, and then have the sauna ready.”

Two shadows walked off, as Itoko viewed each girl.

**XXXXX**

Minutes later, at the sauna, Enju was sitting, wearing her towel, feeling a bit tired.  She said, “Man…  Now I see why this place is for VIPs.  This stuff isn’t for kids.”

Nanao giggled, “You said it.  At least we get to dry off, for about 10 minutes.  After that, we can have dinner.”

Ricka sit there, silently, as Akari said, “To be honest, I’d love to have some sushi, while we have rest.”

Nanao said, “The only thing missing is the milk.  We should have a glass of milk, before we have dinner.  It always refreshes us, after a trip to the sauna.”

Enju smiled, “Good idea.  Anything better than the onsen.  Whoa, how long were we asleep?”

Yamabuki and Akari said, “Five minutes.”

Enju said, “It almost feels like hours.”

As they relaxed in the sauna, Itoko informed the men, “Gentlemen, prepare their milk.  I have to continue their test.”

She examined, “ _Heart rates now dwindling to 65%_ … good enough.  Phase Two is almost finished.”

**XXXXX**

The girls were in their towels, after being out of the sauna.  A man in a black suit offered five glasses of milk.  Akari asked, “Oh?  Service?”

Enju said, “I guess the staff here are still around.”

Each cup has each girl’s name.  Nanao asked, “Oh… We get our own cup of milk?”

Akari takes a sip, and then smiled, “Sweet.  Here, Enju, have a taste.  It’s tasty.”

Enju gagged, “EW, NO!  I’ll drink from my own cup.”

Yamabuki moaned, “Aw… I was hoping for sharing milk.”

Enju huffed, “Unsanitary.”

They each have milk, as Ricka sighed, “Relaxing…”

Yamabuki said, “You know, if you drink milk, sometimes it goes straight to your--.”

Enju and Nanao barked, “DON’T! EVEN! SAY IT! YOU HENTAI!”

Yamabuki scoffed, “Feh.  No one likes a funny joke.”

Akari asked, “And since when did you say hentai, Nanao?”

Nanao blushed, and said, “Uh… No reason…”

Enju sighed, as they finished their milk.  She said, “Well, let’s go change.  Osakabe-sensei has our yukatas ready.  We’ll each share a changing room.”

The man in the suit said, “This way, ladies.  And if you ask, everyone changes.”

Akari asked, “HUH?”

The man stated, “There are enough changing rooms for each of you.  Follow me.”

They walked together, as Enju said, “Well, I guess we can all share a changing room of our own.”

Ricka smiled, “Peaceful.”

Nanao blushes, and then said, “Well, I never wore a yukata before.”

They each stepped in, as the man walked off.  As the fives doors shut, the man in the suit vanished into shadows.  Akari said, “Cozy,” as she was inside.

Enju changed into her yukata and said, “It’s a nice soft yukata.”

As they were changing, Itoko was back in the control panel and pressed the button.  The doors to the changing rooms quietly locked up, as Itoko said, “ _Phase Three beginning…_ ”

The lights in the changing room dimmed, as Nanao asked, “Huh?  The lights are dimming.”

Ricka asked, “Faulty wiring?”

Enju said, “Well, hopefully, Osakabe would handle this, calling the electrician.”

Akari was in her yukata, as she giggled, “Good…  I’m all fitted.”

She was about to leave, until her legs stopped moving.  Light music played, and some of the girls were turning rigid.  Akari moaned, “What was that?  It feels so…”

Yamabuki blushed, as her legs were stiff, “My legs must be falling asleep…”

Enju moaned, “And that music… Did they--? Ungh…”

Akari’s body stiffened, as she moved arms slightly forward.  She squeaked, “Ungh… my arms… I don’t un--.”

She stopped speaking, as they were all stiffened.  Akari’s arms were close to her waist.  Enju’s left arm was on her hip, with her right arm forward.  Ricka’s body was turned left, with her arms down.  Yamabuki’s body was holding her yukata string. And Nanao was standing straight, with her arms in the side.  Itoko then said, as she scanned them, “ _Heart rate: 0%…  Phase Three complete…_ Gentlemen, bring them to my office.”

The shadowy men left to retrieve the girls.  They opened the doors and went inside the changing rooms.  Two men pulled Akari out, as she was rigid and stiff, like a mannequin.  More shadows appeared, pulling out each girl, placing them on a metal trolley.  Ricka’s body was turned straight, while Enju’s arms went down.  Yamabuki’s head is tilted up, and her arms were removed from the yukata, placed on her hip.  They were being rolled away, heading to Itoko’s office.  But for what?

* * *

As they were rolled into Itoko’s dark office, she turned to the five motionless girls and said, “Excellent…  _LifeChanger Project_ is underway.  Once we examine through these five girls, we shall begin the final preparations.  These five girls… perfect for my camp.  Bring them in, and be careful.  They are still motionless, without response or hearing, but they are still human.  Bring them in, one at a time, and place them on the small plinth, right here.”

She showed them a white disc podium, and two shadowy men carried Akari off the trolley, and played her feet onto the pedestal.  They posed her with her arms on her hip, and with her head forward.  She was standing straight, as Itoko approached her, as two more men went to get Enju.  Itoko whispered her, “Ah, yes… You wouldn’t believe how long I waited… I even had to go travel to find the perfect specimens.  I have to deal with these sort of organic types.  But you’re more than that.”

She straightened her yukata, and then undid it, revealing her white bra and panties.  She then said, “Have them fitted in my special yukatas, and have them in their pedestals, all night, in their rooms.  By morning, they will wake up, not remembering anything.”

She felt Akari’s skin and said, “Indeed… a perfect specimen, to exact my vengeance… on my cousin.”

She held up her Izumo, draped around Akari’s neck, and said, “This may be perfect, and this item you have, perfect to begin _LifeChanger Project_.”

Akari remained still, as Enju was placed on the pedestal, with her right arm posing on her hip, and her left arm angled.  Itoko replied, “Have these ninja girls fitted in my yukatas, and fix their makeup.”

She grinned, “For now, have them in my office, until Midnight, before bedtime.  I have to charge.”

She walked off, as each girl was being posed, and placed on their respective white pedestal.  As they were posed, each girl started to spin lightly, like a music box, and very slowly, like a 360 display.  Itoko departed to her room, as she held her chest, “It’s time… But I believe my cousin could be closer.  I should keep an eye on things…”

**XXXXX**

As the sun was setting, a figure appeared from outside, as she was walking towards Dorobune Shrine.  She has long black hair, and with dark skin.  She also has a white summer dress and hat.  She kept walking into the shrine, as a girl with light brown hair and hoop earrings, wearing her shrine outfit, was sweeping the yard.  She saw the figure, and spoke in a valley girl accent, “Whoa… Uh, sorry, Miss, we’re closed…”

The woman was in the shadows, as she asked, “Tenma.  Where is Tenma?”

The shrine priestess said, “Uh, like, who’s Tenma?  I, uh, don’t know fer sure what you’re saying.  But this Tenma, like, it means heavenly demon… So…”

The woman walked forward, as the girl was scared.  She whispered, “She’s like a zombie.”

She paused and said, “I want to know… Is there a reason why you are here?”

The woman said, “Yes.”

She nodded, as she held the priestess.  She moaned, “Fix… me…”

The Valley Girl screamed, “HEY!  LEMME GO!”

She dropped to her knees, and then moaned, “Fix me.  Help… Painful… My body… hurts… Where is she?  Where is--? Ten--. Ten… Ten… … …ma…”

She then fainted, and then the valley girl said, “OMG!  Oh, my goodness, like, hang in there!  You alright?”

Her skin was lightly scratched, and her clothes were nearly tattered.  The girl said, “You stay in my place, and I’ll see what I can work with, okay?  This is major league bummer… She must be lost, and, like, was attacked by a savage hooligan.  Did this guy ruffled up this Tenma girl?  Huh…”

She cried, “HEY!  Wake up!  Wake up!  Wake up, I say!  Like, Earth to weird girl!”

She felt unsure, as she was upset.  She then helped her up and said, “Don’t worry… I’ll take you inside.  You got me, okay?”

She went inside the small house and treated to the badly hurt woman.  But she dragged her off, as she moaned, “Man… Like, she must’ve weighed a ton…  I have better things to do, than play nurse to this complete stranger…”

She dragged the mysterious woman inside, and then shut the door.  The woman moaned, “Ten… ma… Do not… let her… take her…”


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Enju suddenly woke up in her room, as she was wearing a black vinyl yukata.  She gasped, “Huh?  How long was I out?”

She moaned, as she was stretching herself, “Man, what time is it?”

She checked the time.  It was 6am, as she sighed, “Good.  A nice relaxing day in this spa… But still, having to stick around, while being in this…”

She looked at her yukata and said, “Strange…  I don’t remember this being black.”

She then looked at the front and it said “ _Saion-Ji_ ”, engraved on the right of her yukata.  She said, as she smiled, “Personalized yukatas?  Nifty, yet… strange… The yukata I wore was blue… and… And what’s this material?”

She felt it and said, “Mmngh…”

A knock on the door was made, as Nanao called, “Hey!  Enju! ENJU!”

Enju called, “It’s open!”

Nanao was dressed in the same yukata, as she cried, “Enju!  This isn’t my yukata!”

Enju said, “Yeah, I know…  Was yours blue?”

Nanao nodded, “And not to mention, I’m wearing latex!  This is X-rated panties, made from latex!”

Enju dug into her panties and felt the cloth.  She gasped, “No…”

Hers was black, as she said, “No way… This isn’t what I remembered… But I _did_ wear this color--!  What am I saying?  AHEM!  Kashima-san, do you remember anything about last night?”

Nanao said, as she was murmuring, “No… hmm… I was… Huh… I…”

She replied, “I don’t remember.  We had a relaxing onsen bath, then a sauna… and I think we overslept.  Nothing else happened.”

Enju was confused, as she said, “Some resort this is.  LOOK!  At this outfit!”

Akari shrieked, as she cried, “AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!”

She ran into Enju’s room and cried, “ENJUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!  MY FACE!”

Enju asked, “What about it?”

Akari said, “It’s… It’s glossy… My lips are glossy! My eyes are pretty, and…”

Enju glared, “What?”

Nanao said, “Oh, right… Now that you mention it, when I looked in the mirror, I have shiny lips and soft cheeks.”

Enju asked, “Eh?”

She looked in her mirror and felt her lips.  She then gasped, in horror, “Oh… I didn’t--.”

She asked them, “You don’t think Suou-san and Machiyuki-san have--.”

They nodded, as Ricka slinked by, in fear, “Enju…”

She wept, “Don’t look at me!”

She was embarrassed, not just with her makeup, but the clothing she wore.  Enju replied, “Hmm…  Did we actually get a new look?  I mean, did we get a cosmetic VIP upgrade?”

She felt her lips, as Ricka clutched her yukata tightly, and said, “Skimpy.  Hate myself.”

Akari blushed, “Embarrassing…  But I’d like to know how…”

Enju said, “I do not know.”

_Last night, after the girls were motionless and frozen like dolls, Itoko had her men sort out and fix up their new makeup.  They then changed them out of their yukatas and into their black ones.  Their makeup was lip gloss and natural makeup, to hide their regular look.  After being redressed, the men put the girls away in the trolley, carrying them into the trolley, carefully._

Enju was nervous, as she said, “It’s weird, isn’t it?”

Nanao blushed, “I know… Very weird…”

Akari said, “Still weird.”

Yamabuki suddenly appeared, as she smiled, “Hey, ladies~!  Bookie’s gone hot and sexy in this ensemble~!”

She then griped, as she saw them, “AW!  FOR GOODNESS SAKES!  YOU GUYS COPIED ME!”

Akari barked, “Yamabuki, we’re not!”

Nanao blushed, as she held herself, “I look ridiculous in vinyl!”

Enju complained, “WHERE’S OSAKABE-SENSEI?  What is the meaning of this?  This isn’t our--!”

Itoko called, “Ah, ladies.  You’re awake, bright and early.”

The girls were blushing, as Enju barked, “You have some explaining to do, you rogue teacher!  What did you do to us?”

Itoko explained, “I did you five a favor.  These are clothing for you to spend the summer here.  Your very own personal spa resort to hang out, without paying for it.  Also, a beautiful ensemble, complete with paint job and personality upgrades…”

She added, clearing her throat, “I mean, makeup and a silky soft body.  You girls got the new outfits.  So, that’s a gift from the Yagami Inn.”

Enju asked, “What happened to our regular clothes?”

Itoko replied, “I put them away, safe and sound, in small packages.”

She showed five small plastic packages, with their names on it, showing their old clothing.  Itoko even added, “And it’s all sorted out for you, whenever you decide to leave.  You five are more than welcome to stay, as long as you like.”

Enju turned away and grumbled, “Well… … …I guess a week or so would be nice.”

Akari smiled, “I’m in!”

Ricka blushed, “Uh, yeah… Will there be food? Fried noodle hot dogs?”

Itoko said, “Oh, we may have _accommodations_ provided to your liking.  But that is up to the new manager of this establishment.  I have been overseeing you girls, and I figured that we wanted a little more sex appeal, to bring life to _Yagami Inn_ , and its special _Life Changer Program_.”

The girls asked, “Life Changer Program?”

Itoko smiled, “Yes.  You see, the sauna, the hot springs, the food, the clothes, the makeup… All of it is part of our special VIP Life Changer Package, at an 8,000 Yen ( _$72.51 US_ ) value.  And for you girls, it’s FREE.”

Yamabuki giggled, “FREE?”

Enju said, “Whoa!  8,000 Yen for a VIP Package, all for free?”

Akari smiled, “I… I don’t know what to say~!”

Nanao blushed, and was happy, “I’m speechless…”

Ricka moaned, “Glorious.”

Enju said, as she was convinced, “But man… Eight Thousand Yen, for a huge VIP package?  They usually charge 25,000 Yen for a full VIP Package.  But a good deal, nonetheless.”

Itoko said, “Don’t believe in that snake oil.  Those prices rob you.”

Akari smiled, “You said it.  Reminds me of the time Ricka, Kazuki, & I went to a spa resort, for free.  And that was a gift from the Principal.”

Enju asked, “When was that?”

Akari said, “Months ago.”

Nanao smiled, “Well, I guess we can stay a while longer.”

Itoko then said, “Okay, everyone line up.”

They lined up, as Itoko stared at each girl, in a calm look.  She then turned to Akari and said, “You…”

Akari said, “Me.”

Itoko said, “Come with me to the office.  We can talk, privately, and we’ll discuss what to do about you, being the _perfect_ manager.”

Akari giggled, “Uh, thank you.”

Enju complained, “HEY!  I’m the boss around here!”

Yamabuki barked, “NO!  Akari’s Manager of the Ninja Seeking Club!  So--.”

Enju whined, “Yeah, but, why her?”

Nanao barked, “EXACTLY!”

Itoko said, “Nonsense.  Akari Hanao, she is perfect to run this place, as long as you know how it runs.”

Akari smiled, “Well, my Mom owns a flower shop, so…  Okay, I’m in.”

Itoko then said, “Good.  Step this way.  And for the rest of you, feel free to relax in our onsens, again, and enjoy our complimentary lunch dinner.  Miss Machiyuki, I will see to it that you get your fried noodle hot dogs.”

Ricka smiled in glee, as Itoko escorted Akari out of the room.  She stopped at the doorway, and said to the others, “Oh… and don’t worry about your friend.  Stick around.  We might need _all of you_ …”

She shut the door, as Enju and Nanao were concerned.  Ricka blushed, “Fried noodle hot dogs… Yummy…”

Yamabuki asked, “Uh… She might need _all of us_?  What does that even mean?”

She asked them, “Hey, you don’t think Itoko is… you know…”

Enju said, “It’s nothing important.  Akari won the spot, fair and square.  And yes, she’s the strongest amongst us.  Kashima-san, you okay with it?”

Nanao blushed, “Which part: her boobs or her looks?”

Ricka said, “Insecure.”

**XXXXX**

Itoko and Akari walked together, heading to Itoko’s office.  Akari said, “Hey, uh, Miss Osakabe, thank you so much for this offer, and, uh… Well, not to be rude, but… I’m aware that this is a beautiful resort, for a VIP Package… but…  Well, I don’t know if I can work out.  Enju’s the progressive one, and she helps me out.  I don’t usually do things, by myself, like running a club.”

Itoko said, “Oh, don’t be silly.  This is perfect for you.”

“Then, should I take off my yukata?”

“Leave it on.  You may need it.  It’s almost like a uniform.”

“Okay… I guess I can leave it on.”

Suddenly, a voice called, “No… Leave…  Miss, please…”

It was a haunting voice, as Akari thought, “Who said that?”

She stopped, as Itoko asked her, “Something wrong?”

Akari blushed, “Uh, it’s nothing.  I thought I heard someone.”

They were closer, as Akari asked, “So, why the staff in your resort?”

Itoko said, “Temps.  They usually work for less.  But under my care, they work for me, for a decent price.  I even let them bathed in the Men’s side of the onsen.”

Akari stated, “Uh, um, okay.  There’s no Men’s side in the onsen!”

“It’s separate rooms.  See, I give each gender the same onsen, but with NO bamboo walls, to avoid peeping.  It’s better than outdoor onsens, correct?  It makes you feel like you’re in the onsen, in real life.”

“Wow… So, girls get an onsen, and the boys get one, without being perverts?  That’s so cool!”

Itoko thought, “It _is_ cool, but… The _LifeChanger Project_ will give you something even more cooler…”

They approached the door, as Itoko said, “Well, here we are.  Please…”

She opened the door, which was a sliding door, and said, “Here you are.”

Akari was in awe, as she gasped, “Whoa… Futuristic…”

She saw a huge control panel, a desk, a chair, and gigantic machine.  She then asked, “This is your office?”

Itoko said, “My desk supports comfort, while this supercomputer is also my security system.”

“OH!  Like when you catch perverts?”

“All perverts are like that…”

She showed her to her chair, as Itoko said, sitting in her desk, “Now then, Miss Hanao… Tell me, what sort of talents and abilities do you possess?  I’d like to know what makes you unique, like the others.”

Akari said, “Well, yes.  I’m very fast, and I can jump high.  OH!  I am an excellent singer.”

Itoko asked in curiosity, “Oh, you sing?  I see.  How about you sing for me?”

Akari smiled, “Sure.”

She cleared her throat, as she sang out, “ _If you’re a ninja, you’re shouting proud!_ ”

She kept singing, as Itoko restrained herself.  She grumbled, as she thought, “Hanao’s singing is atrocious!  A flaw inside her… which **_must_** be corrected.”

She stopped her, and then said, “Uh, that’s enough…  But thank you for the singing abilities.  And you also have such beauty.”

Akari giggled, “Yeah.  I’m pretty talented…  OH!  And also, do you like my Izumo?  It’s a gift I had from my family.”

Itoko said, “Indeed.  You would like that on your neck.”

Akari said, “Yes.”

Itoko said, “Well, you have such qualifications.  But I think--.”

Akari said, “I can’t.  Enju’s perfect to lead, not me.”

Itoko smiled, “That will not be necessary, Hanao.  Please step over here…”

She sat up, and then Akari went to the control panel.  Itoko patted a chair, in front of the computer, and said, “Sit down.”

Akari said, as she sat down, “I see… Are you going to show me a video?”

Itoko said, “Oh, yes…  Here… Lemme take off this yukata for you…”

She opened Akari’s black yukata, as Akari said, “OH!  As long as I am watching this, I should take off my Izumo.”

Itoko smiled, as she adjusted her yukata, showing her huge breasts, in a white vinyl bra, “No, keep it on.  You’ll be just fine…”  
She thought, “…since we have begun the final phase of _LifeChanger_ …”

The video played, as it showed a rapid display of colors and shapes.  Itoko went to another part of the room, as Akari was watching the video, in complete awe.  She whispered, “Whoa… Like some sort of huge color show.  I hope it doesn’t hurt the eyes.”

She kept watching, until her eyes started to quiver and shake, and her body was starting to grow rigid.  She whispered, “Ungh… This… This power… This… movie I am… seeing… My body… it feels… so funny… My mind… is starting to fade… Even my heart is… starting to… slow down…”

Her body remained in place, as Akari’s body stayed in place, moaning in a drone, “unnnnnnnh… Why… does it… feel… so… calm… and… soooooooo… thiiiiiiiiiiiing…  Ito… ko… Sen… sei…”

She suddenly faded her voice, saying nothing.  She stopped moving and speaking, as her body started to turn pale.  Itoko returned, dressed in a black bra, panties, and garterbelt, and she held Akari’s body.  She then said, “That, my dear… is the _LifeChanger Project…_ You are now mine… and so will your friends.  You will not respond, just yet.  Let the projected new programming assimilate into you, for a couple minutes, before you become _fully_ changed.  And soon, Miss Hanao… You will be mine… as my slave… forever…”

She then waited, as the monitor said, “ _LifeChanger Program installed… Update Complete… Akari Hanao now a part of Yagami Inc.’s Mistress Division_.”

In a silhouette view, Itoko removed Akari’s bra and said, “Good.  She is completely changed.  Now, to make you completely one of us… But first…”

She then decapitated her, by pulling her head off, lightly.  She then added, “…let’s do something about that singing voice of yours, my dear.”

She left with Akari’s head.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Dorobune Shrine, the valley girl was sitting by the injured woman in the white dress.  She sighed, as she asked, “I wonder where she came from…  She, like, got injured, wants to find this Tenma, and totally was spazzing out, like a crazed fan girl.  _Fix me…_ What did she mean?”

She held her face and said, “Hmm…  She’s cold.”

She then examined her body and said, “Still… Who is she?  It’s not like she’s got someone looking for her… And look how she’s injured…  She needs to be, like, treated…”

She then looked at her cuts, and then said, “Huh… No blood?  Grody.  But, like, at least she’s--…  Whoa… Hold on…”

She went closer, but the woman opened her eyes.  She then started to speak, while in an emotionless voice, “Hello. I am… I am…”

Her eyes blinked, and her head slightly turned.  The girl gasped, “EH?  What is this?”

She asked her, “Uh, hello… I’m, uh, like, sorry that you’re badly hurt.”

The woman then responded, “ _Injury status: high… Body and skin texture: damaged in chest and legs… Unit must be repaired… Unit must be repaired…_ ”

The valley girl asked, “Huh?  Is she insane?  HEY!  You there, crazy girl!”

The woman turned her head to the valley girl, and then she responded, “Hello.  I am created from _Yagami Inc.,_ as a helper robot. I am perfect in every way.  Hello. I am created from _Yagami Inc._ , as a helper robot.  I am perfect in every way.”

The girl gasped, “Whoa… She’s insane…  She must’ve, like, hit her head or something like that…  Maybe I should ask her something…”

She asked, “Uh, Miss… uh, spooky robot girl… I, uh…  Tell me your name… Please?”

The woman said, as she turned her head, “ _Acknowledge. Ack-ack-ack-acknowledge._ Hello.  My name is Mari Hakenji. I am a Yagami Inc. Robot. I am built to help our city in any way. I am perfect in any way.  Hello.  My name is Mari Hakenji. I am a Yagami Inc. Robot. I am built to help our city in any way. I am perfect in any way. Hello.  My name is Mari Hakenji. I am a Yagami Inc. Robot. I am built to help our city in any way. I am perfect in any way.”

The girl asked, “She’s cracked…  But her name is Mari?”

Mari spoke, as she was hissing steam from her body, “ _WARNING: This unit must be repaired.  Please fix Mari Unit K-1000, before reactivating previous program… Shutting down…_ ”

The girl coughed and moaned, “Ungh.   What the hell?” as she brushed the steam away.

Mari’s face suddenly opened, as her faceplate came off, showing chrome parts and wiring, with LED lights for eyes and a small mouthspeaker.  The valley girl gagged in horror, “O! M! G!  SHE _IS_ A ROBOT!” as she coughing from more steam, coming out of inside her head.

Mari’s eyes went faded and dim, as she beeped, “ _Shutting down… Shutting… down… Shutting… dooooo…_ ”

She remained motionless, as the valley girl panicked, “Uh… Uh… Uhhhh…  Oh, my god… Ermagerd, Ermagerd, she’s a robot, she’s a robot, ermagerd, what do I do, she’s a robot, ermahgerd, this is terrible, awful even; science is not my best subject, but this is like an advanced VCR, and I couldn’t reset my time on it.  Like, what is this?  Bummer!  Bad vibes!  What’ll I do?”

She panicked, as she had no idea how to repair an android like Mari Hakenji.  Where exactly did Mari Hakenji came from?


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile, in the Ninja Seeking Club room, Kazuki, a boy with brown hair, wearing a white shirt and black pants was with Johnny.  They were also with four girls in the club.  One has tan skin and huge breasts, with long purple hair, wearing her school uniform, with her shirt half-buttoned.  Another has long dark blue hair, done in a long ponytail, wearing her summer uniform.  Another has larger breasts, and is wearing a summer uniform, with pink hair, done in pigtails, and a timid look on her face.  And a smaller girl with a smaller chest, with light brown hair, done in a left pigtail, and wearing her summer uniform, with two purple orbs on the side.

Kazuki said to them, “I know we’re supposed to meet, planning for the summer break that we’re going to have, together… but I haven’t reached out to Akari and the others, since she, Enju, Ricka, Nanao, & Yamabuki left to their reward.”

Lily, the girl in blue hair, said, “Hmm… It’s weird.  So, I think I get what happened, according to Enju.”

Tengge, the girl in purple hair, added, “From what I believe, Enju is greeted by this strange new teacher, named Itoko Osakabe.  It’s kinda weird…”

Cy, the small girl, stated, in a child voice, “Huh…  I dunno where she is…  I checked my scannews, and dey disappeared…”

Myu, the girl in pink hair, added, “Did they vanish?  I’m worried… I even tried calling Ricka-senpai, and no answer.”

Kazuki said, “It’s strange.  But it’s like… something happened, and all of a sudden, these girls vanish into thin air.”

Johnny barked, “They can’t ruin OUR Summer Vacation, like that!”

Kazuki said, “Yeah!”

Lily glared at them, “Please.  All you two care for is bikinis.  Enju is right.  You two are hentais!”

Tengge smiled, “Oh, I don’t think so.  They’re just upset that they could not get beach time with all of us.”

Myu said, worried, “Half of us are missing out…  Senpais are missing…”

Tengge said, “Yes.  It wouldn’t be the same, without them.”

Lily and Tengge are 3rd-year students, while Myu and Cy are 1st-year students.  Myu even asked him, “Kazuki-senpai, what’ll we do?  I would try to ask the Principal, but…”

Kazuki said, “Well, that’s a stretch.  Unfortunately, he didn’t say.  I had to visit him, on the way here.”

Tengge asked, “And?  Whatever happened to them?”

Kazuki stated, “Well, this Itoko Osakabe doesn’t even work here.  She came last week, as a substitute teacher.  And the Principal said that her teaching skills were amazing… but he questions this method: _Osakabe exempts Summer School to everyone…_ ”

He added, “But… Only Ricka was exempted, and not me.”

Cy gasped, “Egg-em-shun?!  Weeka got eggs-em-did?!”

Myu complained, “That can’t be right!  And what did Principal Kuzuryu say then?”

Kazuki sighed, “Well, nothing.  That was it.  I told him that it’s not right that she exempted Ricka from Summer School.  And then he agreed and said that Miss Osakabe’s methods were a bit unorthodox, but at the next Board of Education Meeting, we _may_ discuss about this.  He also said that Ricka _must_ do Summer School, starting next week.”

Lily said, “In short, Miss Osakabe’s exemption is officially _null and void_ , correct?”

“Sounds like it.” Kazuki said.

Johnny sobbed, “Darn.  If I would’ve passed, I’d got something out of it.”

Tengge said, “Now that you mention it, I overheard that some students talk about how five students went with Miss Osakabe, to a special spa resort…”

“SINCE WHEN?”  Kazuki cried.

Tengge smiled, “Easy, Kazuki…”

Lily stated, “A special spa resort?  Since when did the substitute teacher own a spa?”

Tengge explained, “Well, from what I learn, from a couple of girls in my class, they were jealous of those five girls, going to a free spa resort, as a prize by their teacher.”

Kazuki gasped, “No way!  And no one invited me? I mean, uh, no one invited us?”

Cy replied, in anger, “NO ONE!  IT’S UNFAIR!”

Myu cried, “Cy, calm down!”

Tengge said, “Look, it’s not because _you_ wanted to come, all of you!  I’m saying that it’s strange she invited half of us, and not the rest of us!”

Johnny complained, “Wait a minute… Why is Nanao going with them?”

Kazuki added, “Yeah, she’s not in our club!”

Lily pondered, as she was concerned, “Well…  That’s a big understatement.  Enju, Akari, Yamabuki, and even Ricka get to go… But Nanao Kashima?  Hmm…”

Tengge said, “Kazuki’s right.  Nanao’s not a member of the Ninja Seeking Club…”

Lily said, “But why?  Is there something we missed?”

Cy retorted, “Well, I still zay iz unfair that we dunnut get to go to the wee-zort.”

Johnny said, “I agree!”

Kazuki thought, “Still, these guys get to go… but not us?  Hmm, Osakabe said that Enju, Akari, Nanao, Ricka, and even Yamabuki all passed, but the rest of us failed…  But why those five, and what’s her method?”

Kazuki said, “You don’t think she knows that… AHEM… and forgive me for saying this…  She knows that they’re ninjas?”

Lily barked, “Don’t be stupid!  Nanao’s not even a ninja, anyways!”

Myu said, “No, she has a point.  Nanao-senpai is not a ninja, but the rest of them are.”

Kazuki said, “Oh.  Okay.  But this is bad…  They would come back this week, but…  How come I couldn’t get a hold of them?”

Tengge dialed on her cellphone, and tried Yamabuki.  No answer.  She said to Lily, “Lily, call Enju.”

Lily dialed Enju’s number, but no answer, either.  She sighed, “Strange…  I thought they’d be coming back…”

Kazuki growled, “What could have happened?”

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Yagami Inn, Enju was pondering, as she was dressed in her white summer outfit, and then packed her black yukata.  She thought, “I don’t know what’s going on, but… Akari’s been gone for a while.  I have no idea what and why, but I’m leaving!  Osakabe-sensei said we can stay for as long as we want.  But no way in hell I’m staying in a resort like this!  Black yukatas, latex panties, deep relaxing onsens…  I can’t do this!”

Ricka was dressed in her summer attire, and asked, “Where you going?”

Enju said, “I’m going home.”

“Okay.  Me, too.”

“Eh?  Machiyuki-san?  You’re going home, too?”

“NO Fried Noodle hot dogs!  SHE PROMISED!”  Ricka wailed.

Enju said, “Possibly the place is short-staffed, as it is.  Come on, pack your things.  We’re finding Suou-san and Kashima-san, and we’re leaving!”

Ricka then asked, “Bra, panties… keep?”

Enju said, as she was still wearing the black latex bra, “Yeah… about that…  This bra is stuck to my skin, like it’s grafted into my body.  I don’t know what, but maybe Cy can remove it for me, when I return.”

Ricka said, “Panties too?”

Enju stated, “Afraid so…”

Ricka reached into her pants, and tried to remove them.  She sobbed, “NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!”

Enju smiled, “On the plus side, we get NO nip-slips.  Still…”

She growled, “We have to find Miss Osakabe, and then, LEAVE!”

Ricka said, “Hm. Will pack, once demand food!”

Enju sighed, “What am I going to do with you?”

Ricka smiled, “Plus side.  NO Summer School~!”

Enju packed her things, and then said, “Okay… Now, we’ll talk with Osakabe-sensei, and then we’ll tell Suou-san and Kashima-san.”

Ricka asked, “Oh?  Akari?”

Enju added, “Hmm… That’s right.  Akari hasn’t returned, either.  We should tell her.”

She and Ricka left to find Itoko’s office.  They walked down the halls, as Enju griped, “When I get my hands on that teacher, I’m going to give her my lightning!  Gives us complimentary services, and it gets weirder!”

Ricka sobbed, “Fried noodle hot dogs…”

They kept walking, as Yamabuki was relaxing in her room, “Aaaaaah…  This is the life…  I’m glad I finished my manuscript for the summer.  Once I return from this trip, I’m going to deliver my newest issue to the public.”

In Nanao’s room, Nanao was unpacking most of her stuff and said, “Hmm… Did I pack any manga inside?  No… Ungh…  I hope it didn’t get lost in the trip.  Those were collector’s editions!”

She found a small bag and said, “Ah, here they are.”

She reached her hand out, but saw a vision.  The same girl in light skin and black hair appeared, as she cried, “HELP ME!  HELP HER!”

Nanao shook her head, and then said, “Uh… What was that? Uh… A ghost, maybe?  Nah… This place is safe.  It isn’t haunted…”

She felt worried, as she remembered, “Akari… Room 104… Maybe it _was_ ghosts…”

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in Itoko’s office, Itoko was in her suit, as she had her men brush Akari’s hair.  Akari was in her chair, turned away.  Akari said, as she was being pampered, “Oh, this is so relaxing…”

Itoko said, “Do you like it?”

Akari replied, “Yes, I do.  Miss Osakabe…”

Itoko grinned, “Please…  Just call me Itoko.”

Akari replied, “Itoko, tell me… Will the other girls enjoy this service?”

Itoko said, “Oh, they will.  As a matter of fact, they should be here, shortly.  I was hoping they’ll see the _NEW Akari Hanao_.”

She approached the chair, and then said, “Well, time to begin…”

The door opened, as Enju called, “OSAKABE-SENSEI!  WHERE’S AKARI?”

Ricka shouted, “FRIED NOODLE HOT DOGS!”

Enju sighed, “This again?  Machiyuki-san, stop it!”

Itoko asked, “Huh?  And just when I was about to finish.  You spoiled the surprise.”

Enju asked, “What surprise?  What did you do to her?  Akari?”

Akari said, facing away, “I’m over here, Enju.  Itoko changed my life for me.  It’s wonderful.  She picked me, and I get to run this spa.”

Enju complained, “How can you be happy, if the rest of us don’t get what’s going on?  One weekend, and we figured the boys may try to peep at us!  But this?  This is ridiculous!”

Itoko smiled, “Now-now… Calm yourself, Miss Saion-Ji.”

Enju walked to Akari, as she held the chair, “Come on!  We’re leaving, now!”

Akari said, “No.  I wish to stay here.”

Enju cried, “NO!  You’re leaving, and the rest of us, too!”

Itoko asked, “Unhappy with my services?”

Enju said, “You’re damn right!  AKARI!”

She turned the chair, and then gasped in complete horror.  Ricka’s eyes widened, as she gasped, “Akari?”

Enju dropped to her butt and was shaken in fear, “No… Akari?  What the--?”

Akari was dressed in dark red leather outfit, gloves, and skirt.  She stood up, and spoke in a compressed electronic voice, “Enju. Saion-Ji.  Hello.  I am perfect in every way.  My mistress made me this way.”

Enju gagged, “Akari… Your face… It’s…”

Ricka gasped, “No way…”

Her face was gone.  It only showed chrome parts, with LED lights for eyes, and a mouthspeaker.  She started to move doll-like, as Akari said, “Enju. It is alright.  Mistress Itoko gave me my new life.  I like this new life. I do not want to leave.  Please stay.”

Enju placed her hands in her mouth and shivered, “What did you do to her?”

Ricka shivered, “Akari… an android?”

Enju cried, “OSAKABE!  WHAT DID YOU DO TO AKARI???”

Itoko said, “Oh, nothing much… I just changed her life… for the better…  The _LifeChanger Program_ is a complete success.  And Akari is now perfect… as one of my own…”

Enju gasped, “One of your own?  Explain!”

Ricka barked, “Yeah!  And give me fried noodle hot dog--!”

Itoko boomed, “ **SILENCE!** ”

They gasped, as Itoko smirked, “Well, since you finally understand what is going on…  Then allow me to explain…”

The doors slammed shut, as Itoko removed her blazer, showing her black leather ensemble.  She then said, “I am Itoko Osakabe, and I’m from Yagami Inc., a hi-tech area in Yagami City.”

Enju asked, “Yagami City?”

Itoko said, “It’s the NEW Akihabara.”

Enju answered, “Uh-huh… Then how come Yagami City is more of a boondoggle than an urban city?”

Itoko replied, “That is because it’s more of a future.”

She spoke in a robotic tone, “I am the Itoko Mistress Program Model.”

She concluded, “And I came here from the year… 2268.”

They both gasped, as Enju shivered, “Osakabe-sensei’s an android?”

Ricka gasped, “2268?”

Enju asked, “You’re from the future?  Then why did you come here, 250 years into the past?”

Itoko smiled, “Oh, that’s an easy question…”

She held Akari’s shoulders, as she was standing in place. “You see, my employees are all female robots, built to perfect and maintain our city, this _boondoggle_ as you would snide at, in any way.  About 65% of the female population in Yagami City, circa 2268, is fully robotic, and 35% of the female population is organic.  That is why I came from the future, to fix it.  But…  ALL my slaves, er, employees broke down and suddenly started to become broken.  After they were destroyed, I’ve decided to find some live candidates to model for me, and see which has the perfect form.  And you five, giving that the Suou and Kashima girl doesn’t know, have unique abilities.”

Enju asked, “Is it because we’re ninjas?”

She stated, before Itoko could answer, “And before you answer, YES, we are ninjas.  But not Kashima-san.  She’s normal.”

Ricka said, “Normal nerd.”

Enju said, “Ignoring that.”

Itoko said, “Well, it’s not just you’re ninjas… Well, I knew you were, but there’s so much more…  Your bodies are of the same model as does my two recent models, Tae T-1000 and Kyoko K-1000.”

Ricka blushed, “As in…”

Itoko said, “You’re the perfect candidate to be an advanced model, despite that your breasts are so big.  In fact, thanks to our mass in our breasts, high-powered efficiency is the key to success, and maintaining glory.”

Enju asked, “Then why the leather?”

Itoko smiled, “My custom-made uniforms…”

Enju said, “Why do I feel déjà vu?  Did I wear those to Suou-san’s stupid photo shoot?”

**_NOTE:_ ** _For those who have played “Moé! Ninja Girls!”, there was a Gacha called “Mistress Distress”, which features the Original Six Ninja Girls in Leather Mistress outfits._

She asked, “And why did you make an Akari Robot?  She’s… She’s different!  Where’s the Real Akari?”

Itoko smiled, “Are you curious to know?”

She held her and felt her waist, “This _is_ Akari… Akari Hanao, manager of the Ninja Seeking Club of Mizaki High School.  Correct?”

Akari beeped, “Affirmative, mistress.  I am Akari Hanao, and I am built to obey.  I am perfect in any way.”

Enju sobbed, “She… She did what?”

Itoko smiled, “The _LIfeChanger Program_ is a special program that I have created… turning ANY insignificant, but rather beautiful girl into an android.  Removed of their normal life, stripped of their memories and identity, with the exception of the name, she is converted into a fully-built machine.”

Ricka roared, “MONSTER!”

Enju cried, “So… You mean… This Akari android is… IS HER???”

Akari slowly nodded and said, “Yes… I am perfect.”

Enju snarled, “You harlot…  This android… You robot women are all the same!  I’ll bet were built for hentai stuff, rather than protecting the cities!”

Itoko smiled, “Well, a little of both.  By day, we help the future of our beautiful dystopia.  But by night, we unwind and go all-out.  Even androids deserve breaks, now and then…”

Enju cried, “Akari!  Hear me!  It’s me, Enju!  Come on!  We’re leaving!  Snap out of it!”

Akari said nothing.  Enju cried, “AKARI, COME ON!”

Ricka called, “No, wait!  Akari.  Sing!”

Enju asked, “Eh?”

Akari did nothing, as Itoko said, “Uh… Akari Hanao is _my_ slave…”

Enju said, “Oh, right.  Then, can you please let her sing, please?”

Itoko smirked, as she replied, “Very well.  If it’s for a friend, I might as well.”

She said to Akari, “Akari, sing for me.”

Akari beeped, “Yes, mistress.”

Enju thought, “Machiyuki-san’s up to something.  Akari’s still Akari, but deep inside, she has the one thing that makes her Akari… her bad singing.”

Akari then sung from her mouthspeaker, and started to sing heavenly, “ _If you’re a ninja, when the spit hits the fan…You’ve got a village around, you’re a family man…_ ”

Enju was astonished, as Ricka cried, “No way…”

Enju shivered, “She… She’s wonderful…”

Akari stopped singing, as Enju growled, “Maniac… How did you change her into one of your own sex slaves in your own harem?”

Akari then said, “But the _LifeChanger Program_ made me who I am.  I enjoy the baths, and the sauna.  But I cannot perform more accurately, as I once was.  This is wonderful.  Mistress, I love it here.”

Enju shouted, “YOU LIE!  AKARI!  THIS PLACE, IT’S A DEATH TRAP!”

Itoko smirked, “Oh, really?  And your point?”

She then smiled, “She’s perfect for my collection, and soon you four will join us.  OH!  Also, there is one more modification into Akari that I had to be dear off…  This…”

She showed a red magatama, imprinted above her cleavage, as Itoko said, “Do you recognize this?  Akari’s new tattoo… or should I say, _Program Module_?  She is the first to try out my _LifeChanger Program_ , to its fullest, and thus, she becomes the Master Slave Bot to Mistress Itoko’s Slave Program…”

Enju roared, “YOU BITCH!  You forget one thing!”

She prepared, as she added, “If we cannot stop you or change her back, we’ll destroy your place from within!”

Itoko barked, “YOU DARE USE LIGHTNING TO DESTROY MY WORK?”

Enju said, “It’s that, or we destroy Akari, too…”

Ricka said, “That’s right!  Prepare!”

Enju shot out her lightning and cried, “LIGHTNING!”  
Ricka used her ice jutsu and shouted, “ ** _DAIRYUGEN!_** ”

They gasped, eyes widened, and realized that they could not do it.  Nothing happened.

Enju gasped, “No… My lightning abilities…”

Ricka shivered, “Ice ninjutsu… gone…”

Itoko smiled, “No, not gone…  I see that the yukatas and underwear that you wore helped negate your unique abilities.  Isn’t it fun how nanowear technology works in many ways?”

Enju roared, “YOU BASTARD!  YOU TOOK AWAY OUR JUTSU!”

She took one step forward, but stopped, realizing she’s stuck.  She moaned, “Ungh… My legs… They… They cannot move…”

Ricka was stuck, as she sobbed, “No… Fried noodle… hot dog… give me…”

They were standing in place, but slowly freezing.  Itoko smiled, “Good.  Even if you _did_ use your ninjutsu, it’s already too late.  You’re already turning into her… becoming one with the Slave Robots…  Plus, the best part about working for me is… … …you can’t go back to normal…”

Ricka wept, “No… My… body is… changing…”

Enju’s legs and arms were stiffening, “No…  Please, no… Change us… back…”

Itoko said, “Too late.  You are perfect specimens for my harem, and to build a better future in Yagami City.  Once I have every last one of you, you’re going to be mine… forever… and you cannot go back to this era.  This is a brand-new era… of lust and power…”

Akari beeped, “You will obey my mistress. You will obey my mistress.”

Her eyes lit red, as Enju struggled.  Ricka slowly started to stand in place, “Help… Me… I am… I am… I… Uh…  No… Fried… noodle… haa--.”

Enju squeaked, as she stood in place, “Machi… yuki… san…  Please…  I will not… join you… I cannot… cannot… Help… me… Lily… I…”

She stopped speaking, as they remained in place, with their faces showing no emotion.  Itoko said, “Yes, ladies… Give it a couple minutes, before the effects fully hold you.  Once you are changed into my new robots, completely turned, then you’re now a part of us… just like Akari.”

Akari bowed, as she asked, “Shall I watch over them, mistress?”

Itoko giggled, “You may.  But when the time comes, we’ll go after the two other girls, next.  Also, I should scan on this _Lily_ person she was referring to…”

The shadowy men appeared and carried Ricka and Enju away to another room, as they were stiff and frozen, converting into what Akari has become.

* * *

At the Dorobune Shrine, moments later, the valley girl in her shrine outfit was holding a book, and reading it.  The book was called “ _Lifelike Robot Animatronics for Dummies_ ”.

“I’m no dummy, but I don’t even know what a servo to a service is.  All this, under these technological terms… Like, drag that I have to fix this…” she sighed.

She continued to examine the girl who is an android, Mari Hakenji, who waltzed into the shrine, badly injured.  She started to turn on Mari, and then said, “Okay… I need to ask to do a _Status Report_.  This is, like, totally bizarre…  Whoever made this thing… is a _for real_ genius!  Someone to dabble into human life, and create such a beauty…”

Mari’s eyes lit up, as her face remained faceless.  She spoke, “Hello. I am Mari Hakenji.  Speak to me, human.”

The valley girl said, “Ahem…  Excuse me, uh, android girl… I would like to know your status report… Like, uh, where does it hurt?”

Mari beeped, “ _Analyzing question: Where does it hurt? Referring to injured parts…  Damage report scanning…_ ”

She scanned herself, and then said, “ _All signs point to 100% efficiency.  However, chest damage is severe, and may need to tend to repairs._ ”

She turned to the girl and said, “Miss.  Please repair me.  I am so grateful, if you d--.”

She stopped speaking, as the valley girl gagged, “No way…  I have to fix her from… _in there_?!”

She sobbed, “OH!  MONDO GROSS!  I CAN’T FIX HER, WITHOUT MESSING UP HER BOOBS!  LIKE, WHAT’LL I DOOOOOOOOOOOO?”

She saw some people arriving, as she moaned, “Crap…  I have customers… Anyways…”

She draped a sheet over Mari, and then said, “We’ll finish this, when I get back.  I have to sell charms to the people in my shrine.  BRB~!”

She left, as Mari was left there, silent, stiff, and deactivated.


	5. Chapter 5

Back at Itoko’s Yagami Inn, inside her office, the men in shadows began to dismantle and take apart Enju and Ricka.  After bringing them into the laboratory, they were fully converted, and have become robots, much like Akari and Itoko.  Enju’s head was removed, along with her arms, showing only her headless and armless body, wearing her white summer dress.  Her head and arms were placed on the table. Ricka was removed of her white shirt and black shorts, leaving only her latex bra and panties.  They detached her upper body from her lower body, and placed it on the table.  They then removed her arms and placed her faced down on the table, and then he removed her bra, smooshing her bare breasts on the surface.

Akari walked in, robotically and doll-like, as she spoke from her speaker mouth, “Mistress Itoko would like to know. If she has everything ready. For the examination.”

The man in shadows said, “Yes, Miss Hanao.”

Akari stood in place, as the men began to deactivate her.  They started to undress her, and removed her head.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in Itoko’s office, a man in black appeared, with a tray in his hands.  It had two faceplates and a blue ribbon.  He said to her, “Miss Osakabe…  Here are the faces of the newly-converted Enju and Ricka.”

Itoko smiled, “Good.  Two more for my collection.”

She took the faces, and pressed a button on her desk.  A wall opened, showing a display case of female faceplates she has collected.  Only Akari’s was shown, as she was already converted, earlier.  She placed Enju’s face and Ricka’s face in the display, and said, “Three slaves.  And more to come.  These faces are for earners, remember that.  Once you obey me properly, one can be given a full facial.”

She asked, “Are they in preparations?”

He said, “Yes, ma’am.  We are about to begin the full examination of these girls.  We have dismantled all of them, for further inspection.”

Itoko smiled, as she closed the wall display, “Excellent.  Once they are done, bring them to me, at once.”

He disappeared, as Itoko sat back down, relaxing.

* * *

Inside the dark room, the men were placing pieces of Akari, Enju, & Ricka on a small conveyor belt.  Akari’s body was placed first, showing only her headless upper body, with just her right arm covering her breasts, and her hand cupping her left breast.  Her head was right beside it, likewise her arms and legs.  Enju’s upper body was lying down, with only her head on, covering her bare breasts.  Most of her parts were lined up, along with her lower body hip, still wearing her latex black panties.  Ricka’s head was lying on the side, and her upper body was lying faced down, on her bare breasts.  Her arms were lying together, and her entire lower body, minus the calf legs, was lying on its left side.  The belt began moving slowly, as it began to scan into each robot girl, thoroughly, using laser scan.  Akari’s was scanned first, as her body was examined by the men in shadows.

_Unit: Hanao, Akari_   
_Head: 100%_   
_Bust: 97%_   
_Arms: 93%_   
_Waist: 92%_   
_Hip: 96%_   
_Legs: 100%_   
_Status:  Head and legs are perfect; waist needs fixing up; arms should add more power_

Enju was scanned next, as her parts were being rolled into the machine.

_Unit: Saion-Ji, Enju_   
_Head: 100%_   
_Bust: 88%_   
_Arms: 99%_   
_Waist: 96%_   
_Hip: 89%_   
_Legs: 99%_   
_Status:  Bust and breasts need more polish and fluff; hip, namely the butt, needs to be increased by 1cm._

And then it was Ricka’s turn, as her parts were scanned.

_Unit: Machiyuki, Ricka_   
_Head: 98%_   
_Bust: 98%_   
_Arms: 94%_   
_Waist: 76%_   
_Hip: 100%_   
_Legs: 95%_   
_Status:  Before converted, she was hungry.  Remove all hunger programming, and readjust waist circuitry._

After they were being scanned, the men in shadows received the reports and prepared the modifications on each girl.

**XXXXX**

All three ninja girls, faceless and all, were standing in place, after the repairs and examinations.  Akari was dressed back into her leather outfit, while Enju and Ricka were dressed in a black bra and skirt.  They remained motionless, as one man said, “Good.  The procedures are complete.  These three will be charged up, before Itoko can use them.”

Another man in shadows said, “Indeed…  But the Akari Robot seems like the perfect specimen, and also the perfect mistress, other than our boss.  We’ll send back Akari Hanao’s schematics back to our time, and we’ll begin the production.”

The first shadow asked, “But is it wise to execute this, behind Mistress Itoko’s back?”

The second shadow said, “It’s her orders.  She needed NEW models.  While Enju and Ricka are beautiful, Akari’s _too perfect_.  And Itoko is too perfect of a model, when she started functioning.  So…”

They downloaded the files of Akari into the machine, and sent it to the year 2268.  They left the lab, as Akari, Enju, & Ricka remain in their spots, still recharging.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Dorobune Shrine, in the middle of the night, the valley girl was relaxing in her pink shirt and jeans.  She sighed, “Jeez…  As much as I want to, I, like, need a break.  But still…”

She resumed working on Mari, and then shivered, “Uh… And then… uh…  Okay, fix her breast module… and, uh…  Oh, come on…”

Mari suddenly woke up and said, “…id that for me.  I am desperate.”

Her head turned to the girl, as she said, “Look, I’m too scared to fix you…  You’re… I don’t know…  Couldn’t you, like, just analyze yourself, or something?”

Mari said, “I did, moments ago.  However, chest area suffers major damage.  Repairs are needed.”

She moved her right arm, and held the girl’s hand.  She then said, “Here. Here.  Open, right here.  Press here, and you can be--.”

She stopped speaking, as the girl pressed the button.  Mari’s chest opened, showing her chrome parts, mildly rusted and damaged.  The girl said, “Ew…  So gross…  I think I can fix this…  Hang on.”

She went to the closet to get some cleaner, and then began to clean up her dirty parts.  Mari spoke, suddenly, after she nudged a gear, “…egin the repair sequence.”

The girl laughed, “The way you paused, after you talked, reminds me of a TV show with a watch.”

Mari said, “Do not laugh.  Fix me. Fix me.”

The valley girl pouted, “Fine.  Just hold still…  OH!  Should I fear of being electrocuted?  Like, you’re activated, right?”

Mari responded, “I can take pain.  Besides, my circuitry is flawless.  But right now, it’s--.”

“Stop speaking.  Like, lemme fix you, okay?  If you were a human, like, a real human woman, you’d be badly injured…”

Mari then said, as she was being mended, “Thank. You.  By the way, what is your name?  I want to add it into my databanks.”

The valley girl said, “Me?  Oh, it’s not much… If you want to remember me, that is fine.  But it no time for being social, not that I want to be, like, social to a gynoid like you!”

She finished the repairs, as Mari said in a robotic tone, “Oh?”

The valley girl closed her chest panels, and then held her faceplate.  She then placed the faceplate back onto Mari’s face, and Mari started moving normally again.  The valley girl bowed her head, and then said, “Hotaru Kokonohi…”

Mari nodded, as she responded, “Thank you, _Hotaru_. My name is Mari Hakenji.”

Mari hugged Hotaru and then said, “Fifteen seconds more, and I’d be a goner.  But, you see…”

Hotaru held her hands and said, “Look, what’s your business?  Why are you a living android?  I mean, OMG, you’re robotic, yet you look lifelike!”

Mari said, “I’m sorry… but there’s something going on that acquires my help.  Hotaru, thank you for repairing me.  But I haven’t much time.”

She stood up, as Hotaru asked, “Wait!  What about your legs?  Can you stand?”

Mari smiled, “Yes, I can. Yes, I can.  My legs are stable enough, though mildly damaged my skin.  I am able to withstand endless miles, whether running or walking.”

She walked forward, “Please forgive me, Hotaru.  But I have to… goooo… saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…”

Her voice slid down, and then collapsed onto the floor.  Hotaru yelled, “MARI!”

She ran to her prone body, and then cried, “MARI! MARI!  NO!  Did I ruin you?  Oh, man…  This is horrible!  Like, major league trouble…  Did I break her?”

Mari was lightly beeping, as she beeped, “ _Low battery… Low battery… Low battery…_ ”

Hotaru sighed in anger, “Figures…”

She helped Mari up and then said, “Common rule when applying electronic devices:  _NEVER take anything that has low battery life.  Always recharge fully, before going out._ And androids, like, are similar to cellphones.  I wonder how much power these things take.”

She seated her in her chair and plugged her in, “But if this hikes up my electric bill, you’re paying for it!  NOT ME!”

She sighed in relief, as she said, “Well, at least she’s, like, fixed up.  Total drag if this android is destroyed…  But where on earth was she going?”

* * *

In Itoko’s office, Akari walked in, robotically, as Enju and Ricka were following her.  They all walked slowly and doll-like.  Akari turned to Itoko, standing in the center, with her hands on her hips.  Enju and Ricka were standing straight.  Itoko smirked, as she said to Akari, “Unit Akari…  I believe it’s time to begin your test.  You see, while I am an older model, I have not much time on my _Date of Operations_ left.  That is what _you_ , Akari Hanao, will be my new apprentice mistress.”

Akari then said, from her speaker, “Yes, mistress.”

She walked towards her, as Itoko stood up.  She said, “Enju. Ricka.”

They bowed and said, “Yes, mistress.”

Itoko ordered them to stand in attention.  She then walked to Enju.  Akari watched, as she was quietly standing in place.  Itoko said, “Enju Saion-Ji… Before the _LifeChanger Program_ , you were a tsundere.”

Enju responded from her mouth speaker, “Correct. I am too angry and emotional.  But you changed me, Mistress Itoko.  I am calmer now. I am polite. I am very bad.”

Itoko said, “Yes, you _are_ bad.  You called the boys a hentai.  The one who calls a hentai towards someone is the hentai, herself.”

Enju responded, “ _Updating… Granted data added… Enju Saion-Ji – Hentai._ I am a naughty hentai, mistress.  I will do as you say…”

Itoko held up a whip and said, “Good…”

**SNAP!  
**She struck Enju on the thigh with her whip, and Enju did not yelp.  Itoko said, “Beg.  You’re a filthy naughty hentai, Enju.  You’re a hentai.  SAY IT!”

**_NOTE:_ ** _Forgive me if this goes wild.  But I’m just reviewing the Mistress Distress Gacha stories from the game, and go creative.  
Also, doing this dominatrix thing of S&M (Sadism/Masochism) is not my bag._

Enju moaned, “I am. A naughty. Hentai.”

Itoko said, “Good.  Turn around!”

Enju turned around, and then bent down, placing her hands on the table.  Itoko started to strike her whip onto her butt, and roared, “SAY IT!  HENTAI!  Say it, you naughty little hentai girl!”

Enju moaned and heaved, “Naughty. Hentai. Girl. Yes, mistress.”

Akari watched on, as she said, “Mistress. Your methods are. Wild.”

Itoko continued whipping, as she said, “You have to show tough love to your slaves.  Even so, they are now Yagami Inc.’s robots.”

Akari flashed her eyes and said, “Tough love.”

She turned her head right, and replied, “How long. Before you. Redden. Her nasty?”

Itoko said, “No red.  As Yagami Inc. Robots, red does not show in our skins.  Humans run on blood, but we run on electricity.  I guess you’d know, since you were human.”

She ordered Enju to stand up, and then said, “That is all, Enju.”

She turned to Ricka and said, “Now, Ricka Machiyuki…  You whine about fried noodle hot dogs, correct?”

Ricka replied from her speaker, “Correct, mistress.  I love them.”

Itoko said, “Understand now.  YOU cannot eat them.  We consume electric energy, not ethnic foods.”

Ricka sobbed, “But… Mistress… I’m hungry…  Well, was hungry.”

Itoko said, “Good.  Now, turn around…”

Ricka turned around and bent down.  Itoko said, “Know your place, Unit Ricka.  WE do not eat.  Fried noodle hot dogs you eat, NO MORE!”

She struck her whip onto Ricka, and Ricka started to sob, “Forgive me. I do not eat. Fried Noodle. Hot dog. Fried. Noodle. Hot. Dog. I do not eat.”

Itoko kept whipping, as Akari called, “ENOUGH!”

Itoko stopped, as she turned to Akari.  She asked, “Why you dare stop me from having fun?”

Akari went to her and snatched the whip from her hands.  She said, “I will show you. How to. punish. Your slaves.”

She beeped, “ _Sadism Mode updated… Activating…_ ”

She held her whip up and said, “Enju, assume position.”

Enju returned to her bent down position, as Akari laughed robotically, “Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha. Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha.”

She then turned her head left and right, in a whirring sound, “Such naughty hentai girls. I will teach you a lesson you won’t forget.  Prepare for your spanking.”

She held her whip up and beeped, “Beg!”

**SLAP!  
**She struck at Enju, with sheer force, on her butt, and then turned to Ricka, and struck her, as well.  She alternated, turning in a doll-like fashion, while striking the whip onto their thick skin.

“Beg! Beg! Naughty! Beg! Naughty!” Akari beeped, as she continued to swung her right arm down.

Enju beeped, as she was struck, “I am naughty. Ah! Naughty! Ah!”

Itoko gasped, “Amazing… Such brute force, and they can feel pain.  Perhaps I made Hanao _too_ perfect…”

She grinned, as she watched on, “Hmm… Looks like I found my heiress to the _Yagami Inc. Robot Mistress Division_.”

Akari continued, as she was laughing robotically, “Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha. Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha. Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha. Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha.”

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in Nanao’s room, she moaned in distress.  She sighed, “Man… I can’t sleep…  Huh?”

She looked around, “Eh?  Where are the others?”

In Yamabuki’s room, she was reading a book.  She giggled, as she heard a knock on the door.  Nanao appeared and said, “You, uh, wanna go to the onsen?  I, uh… am a little worried…”

Yamabuki asked, “Huh?  What’s wrong?”

Nanao said, “I haven’t heard from Akari, Enju, or Ricka, all day.  I wonder if they’d already left.”

Yamabuki smiled, “Don’t worry.  I’m sure they’ll come back.  Besides, I plan to leave, in five days.  I have to publish my new manga, starting next weekend.  And I’m already done with the manuscript.”

Nanao sighed, as she was embarrassed, “Do I have to come with you, again?”

Yamabuki smiled, “You don’t have to, but yeah…  Anyways, let’s make with the bath~!”

They walked off, heading to the onsen.

**XXXXX**

That night, in the Dorobune Shrine, Mari had already left Hotaru’s house, and then walked off into the night.  As she disappeared into the night, Hotaru found a letter in the bed.

_Dear Hotaru Kokonohi,_   
_I am very grateful of you to fix me up. But I have to go. Do not follow me, because it is dangerous. And for your safety, stay indoors, during the night._   
_One day I will return, and maybe assist on something YOU are doing.  But hopefully, if I survive._   
_Goodbye. And thank you._   
_From, Mari Hakenji_

Hotaru smiled and said, “Well, at least she’s fully charged.  I was thinking of letting her stay, so I can treat to her.  Not to mention pose in, like, a shrine maiden’s outfit, for the shrine.  But… _*sigh*_ That ship sailed…”

She walked off and said, “Oh, well.  Like, it’d be nice to have an android in a shrine.  Anyways, bedtime…”

She decided to go to bed, as Mari Hakenji departed to parts unknown.


	6. Chapter 6

At the hot springs, Nanao and Yamabuki were in the water, as Nanao was worried completely.  She said something about Akari, Enju, and Ricka’s disappearance.

“Akari, I can understand, since she’s staying… But what of Enju and Ricka?” She explained, “Have they already left?  It’s not like you girls to abandon me…”

Yamabuki said, “If they already left, that’s fine.  But I got your protection.  I _am_ a ninja, after all.  And I’m afraid the _only_ ninja left in this onsen.”

She complained, “The bath water is so relaxing, but… MAKE WITH THE MAGIC FINGERS!  All I know is that the bath water was too relaxing… and we--.”

“Don’t be silly!” Nanao shouted, “I don’t think water soothes you, unless you got chemicals in the bubble bath.  If this hot springs has sort of a pheromone that renders the bather completely relaxed, then wouldn’t it affect the other bathers in the onsen?  Plus, you’re greedy on this… like some sort of hypnosis fetish.  And we all know that hypnotism is just fake.”

“No, it’s not!” Yamabuki said, “I meant that this water seemed odd, but it has such a very mesmerizing--.”

“Mesmerizing?!” Nanao gasped, as Yamabuki said to calm down.

She sobbed, “That does it… It’s embarrassing to stay, if I am becoming to relaxing over entrancement water… or some sort of drug to render my body as jelly!”

She stated, “I’m leaving, once I’m done in the bath!”

Yamabuki said, “Well, I’m going to leave in a day or two, so…  We should tell Miss Itoko about this.  OH!  And also, ask more about Akari and the others.”

Nanao said, “Good idea…  We’ll tell her, tomorrow.  This water is relaxing, but I think it’s best to just relax, and then go to bed.”

She thought, turning away, “I have a bad feeling about this…  Why do I get the feeling that Akari, Ricka, and Enju are in trouble?  If they’re ninjas, they should escape… but… They’ve not returned.  Why?”

* * *

That night, outside the Yagami Inn, Mariha arrived at the building.  She then looked up and scanned the place.  Earlier, the valley girl, Hotaru, recharged her and decided to keep her safe.  Only Mariha chose to leave, alone, leaving Hotaru behind, despite that Itoko Osakabe is dangerous.

“Found you.” Mariha said, “I’m going to rescue Tenma…  I have not seen her, but I will not fail.  K-1000 Model Mari Hakenji will rescue her.”

She stepped in slowly, through the front doors.

**XXXXX**

Moments later, in Yamabuki’s room, Mariha stepped in, and then said, through the dark, “There she is…”

She approached Yamabuki, dressed in her black yukata, and Mariha scanned her.  She then whispered, “By her body waves.  I do believe that this is Itoko.  But her boobs have expanded much…  Could she have stolen the extra girth from one of the victims?”

She examined her hair and said, “Her hair… A match of her color… but it’s of a different hairstyle…  And her hands are so squirmish…”

She beeped, as she went over her body, “ _Conclusion: this girl is NOT Itoko Osakabe… This girl is a victim of Itoko Osakabe…_ ”

Mariha was over her, and then blushed, “But her breasts… they’re so… huge…  Reminds me of Mikoto, long ago…  Except hers is D…  Hers could be F, I think?  No… E.”

She leaned closer, as Yamabuki moaned heavily.  Mariha leaned closer, but then whispered, “Not to get closer to her bosom.  Her breasts are so warm, but her body feels uneasy.  Relaxed, yes, but happy…  I should ask her…”

She went closer to her face, but…  
**CLAMP!  
**Yamabuki opened her eyes, as Mariha gasped, “WHAT THE--?”

Yamabuki smiled, “You pervert!”

Mariha gasped, “Uh-ungh… Lemme go!”

Yamabuki fondled at her breasts, and giggled, “Nice try, you jerk!  You were about to kiss me!  I’m not into GL bits, unless I want to be intrigued!  _Though I DID kiss Tengge_ …”

She asked, as she was about to turn on the lights, “Just who are you?”

Mariha turned the lights on.  Yamabuki asked, as she was stunned, seeing her face, “Eh?  You’re…  You’re a woman?”

Mariha nodded, “I see… Miss Itoko nabbed you, too, did she?”

“What are you talking about?”

“I’m not in one mood to explain, but…  You and the green-haired girl are in grave danger…  It’s late, but I’ll make it short and brief.”

Yamabuki smiled, “I’m all ears.”

Mariha then asked, “Uh… Before I explain, would you kindly _remove_ your hands from my breasts?”

Yamabuki let go and said, “Sorry.  Force of habit.  I’ve had to felt up huge boobs, many times.  But somehow yours is… … …so… … …soft and… synthetic…”

She asked, in concern, “You sure you’re not a dude?”

Mariha said, “I can assure you, I’m not.  But I’ll make it short and simple… Since you may not get it.”

She explained the story:  
“Itoko Osakabe, the woman you’ve met… She’s an android from the year 2268.  And her main objective is to capture girls and turn them into her slaves, converting them from human to robot.  There is this project she is performing, called the _LifeChanger Program,_ which can turn any human being into a lifelike android, in minutes.  The program is somewhat contagious, but it is also dangerous.  And once you turn into a robot, you can never go back.  
She was obviously sent here, to kidnap you and your friends.  I wanted to come here and stop her, and hopefully to save my girlfriend, Tenma.”

Yamabuki asked, “Uh-huh…  I see… So, you mean that you’re an android, too?”

Mariha nodded, but Yamabuki barked, “Oh, don’t be ridiculous!  How can you be this dumb?  Miss Itoko’s an awesome teacher!  She’s got Akari in her office, and as the new owner of the Yagami Inn~!”

She pointed, “How stupid do you think I am?”

Mariha growled, “I’m too late…  Akari, as you called her…  She’s converted…”

Yamabuki giggled, “Converted?  You mean like--.”

Mariha said, “If you don’t believe me, lemme show you proof…”

She removed her faceplate, and beeped, “Do you. Believe me. Now?”

Yamabuki was in horror and disbelief, as she whispered, “My god…  You _are_ speaking the truth…”

**XXXXX**

Back at the Dorobune Shrine, Hotaru was closing up the shrine, for the night.  She sighed, “Wow…  What a day.  I’m a little unhappy that this android girl has vanished.  But at least she’s able to move completely.  Not my best work, but I think I fixed her.”

She locked up and went home.  However, as she was walking home, a figure appeared from behind her.  Hotaru went to her cellphone, as the shadowy figure crept towards her.  The figure grasped onto her mouth and body, and then dragged her off.  Hotaru dropped her cellphone to the ground, and she disappeared from the shrine.

**XXXXX**

Yamabuki said to Mariha, “So, lemme get this straight:  Akari, Enju, and Ricka may have been turned into robots… and if any luck, Nanao and I would be next, and you came from the future… 250 years back, to stop her and destroy her LifeChanger Program.  And your girlfriend, Tenma, is somewhere in the inn, which is actually a front for a scientific lab, to convert all of us into androids.  And if we do not leave…”

Mariha said, “You’re already doomed to live forever, as a sex robot.”

Yamabuki felt worried, as she sobbed, “I’m sorry…  But if it’ll make you feel better…  I wanted to leave in a day or two.  Maybe I will leave, with Nanao, back home, and enjoy my summer.”

She glared, “But first, we have to know where Akari, Enju, & Ricka are.”

Mariha smiled, “Thank you.  I will handle this mission, even if it means I may fail, but…”

Yamabuki asked, “Wait… What’s your name?  I want to know, since you remind me of someone.”

Mariha replied, “Me?  Oh, it’s not much… If you want to remember me, that is fine.  But it no time for being social, not that I want to be social to a ninja like you!”

She leaned to Yamabuki and kissed her on the lips.  She responded, “My name is Mari Hakenji.”

Yamabuki blushed, as she whispered, “Yamabuki Suou… but you already know that, since you’re--.”

“Error.  I do not know you.  At first glance, I thought you were Itoko.”

They stared at each other, as Mariha asked, “We shall meet again, hopefully to fix this issue.  Tomorrow, you and Kashima have to leave… immediately.”

Mariha crawled off of the bed, as Yamabuki blushed, adjusting her yukata, “Mari…”

Mariha leapt out of the window and vanished.  Yamabuki blushed heavily and said, lying on her mat, “Oh… my goodness… the skin of Tengge, the skills of Lady Lily, and the body of Cy-Cy.  A full-on package.  Why is my heart fluttering?”

However, unbeknownst to Yamabuki, Itoko was watching on, in the camera, and then whispered, “Found you… Mari Hakenji…  Nice try.”

* * *

The next morning, Yamabuki and Nanao were packed, dressed in their summer outfits, were walking to find Itoko’s office.

Yamabuki said, “Sorry, but it feels like I’m going to end my leisure time.  But I’ll save up for the trip, next time I come here, for this _LifeChanger Package_.”

Nanao asked, “What made you change your mind?”

Yamabuki sighed, “I know I don’t have Myu-Myu’s premonitions, but… Let’s just say I have a gut feeling about this…”

Nanao said, “Okay, but… we’re not going to the exit.  We’re going the wrong way.”

Yamabuki replied, “We’re going to see Itoko, first.  Then, we will leave.”

They arrived at her office door, and the door opened.  Itoko appeared and asked, “Ah, Suou and Kashima.  You girls are dressed.”

Nanao said, “Not to be rude, ma’am, but… We’ve decided to leave…  But first, where are the others?”

Yamabuki added, “Yeah!  It’s not like these girls to ditch us!”

Itoko said, “Well, they left early.  Akari likes the idea of working here, so she’ll talk this over with her Mother.  And Enju and Ricka decided to leave, since it feels too much for them.”

Nanao said, “I see.  So, I got nothing to worry about.”

Itoko then said, “You’re welcome to leave, if you like.  We’re always open to special and important people.  You may come back, if you like.”

Nanao smiled, “Thank you…”

Yamabuki giggled, “Well, if you see the others, tell them we’ll be back home, enjoying summer break~!”

They walked off, but Itoko called, “Miss Suou, you have a moment?”

Yamabuki stopped, as she asked, “Yes?”

Itoko said, “I’d like to have a word with you, if you do not mind.”

Yamabuki said to Nanao, “Hey, you go on ahead.  I’ll catch up with you.”

Nanao headed off, as Yamabuki went to Itoko.  Itoko said, “Come inside.  We’ll talk privately…”

Yamabuki said, “Okay, but I am curious to know…”

Itoko shut the door, with Yamabuki inside.

**XXXXX**

Outside the inn, Nanao had already left.  She sighed and said, “Thank goodness.  Too rich for my blood.  Oh, well.  It’s time to go.”

As she walked down the pathway, she spotted the Dorobune Shrine, in a distance.  She asked, “Oh!  The shrine.  I think I’ll pay a visit, before I go home.”

As she was walking down the path, meanwhile, in the Dorobune Shrine, Tengge, Lily, Myu, & Cy, in their summer attire, were looking around.  Tengge was wearing a blue shirt with white pants, Lily was wearing a revealing purple blouse and shorts, Cy was wearing an orange summer dress with short sleeves, and Myu was wearing a light pink dress.

Tengge asked, “Any signs of life?”

Cy said, “Negative.”

Myu said that last night, she saw a scary premonition, as it happened near the forest, near the Dorobune Shrine.  She saw Akari and the others being kidnapped and held hostage.

Lily said, “If that’s the case, we should locate where they are.  But I can’t seem to find their area.  Somewhere in Dorobune Shrine.”

She asked Cy, “Cy, scan the area for life.”

Tengge smiled, “OH!  This is where this shrine maiden appeared.”

Myu said, “Oh, right.  Hotaru-senpai.  Maybe she’ll know what goes on around here.”

Cy scanned and said, “ _One life source, coming in the direction of northeast, 400 kilometers away…_ ”

Myu asked, “One?”

Lily called, “Hurry!  She’s over in that direction!”

They rushed off, heading to where the person is.  They completely ignored Hotaru’s cellphone, as it was near the door to her house.  Tengge, Lily, Myu, & Cy were heading to Nanao’s direction.

Once they arrived, Nanao saw a view of four girls.  Nanao asked, “Huh?  What are they--?”

**XXXXX**

Hotaru, meanwhile, was tied up in a chair, as she was struggling to break free.  She growled, “What the hell is this?  HEY!  Who is kidnapping me?  Like, what the hell?  Hello?  Anyone?”

She was struggling, as Enju and Ricka, all faceless, appeared, as they were in front of Hotaru, who was completely stunned.  Hotaru asked, “Eh?  Hold on!  Who the heck are you two?  Wait… like, you look familiar!”

Enju spoke, “You are human.  Correct.”

Ricka added, “Understood.”

“Mistress Itoko will understand, once you’re converted.”

Hotaru barked, “What are you talking about?  Damn it, lemme go!  Just who are you?  And why do you--?”

Enju beeped, “Silence, you human.  We shall enjoy your pleasure, with the _LifeChanger Program_.”

“ _LifeChanger Program?_ What does it mean?  Like, I don’t un--!”

She halted, as a light was shone. Enju and Ricka stepped forward, wearing their black leather lingerie.  Hotaru was being caressed, as she moaned, “Ungh… No, stop… Wait… What are you--?  You’re the two--?”

Enju beeped, as she held her face, “Stay still and relax, Hotaru.  You shall be one of us, soon, once the _LifeChanger Program_ converts you.”

Hotaru blushed, as she was being sexually tortured, “Like… convert?  Convert me… as… ah… ah!  Ah!  Ohhhh… No… Like… totally…”

Hotaru was resisting, but she was caught between two android ninjas, smooshing their sexy bodies onto

Hotaru’s prone body.  Hotaru heaved, as she pleaded, “NO!  No… Ah… Like, I won’t… be your… your… no… like… like…”

She then beeped, as her face went emotionless, “Hello.  My name is Hotaru Kokonohi.  I am, like, a Yagami Inc. Robot.  I am built to help our city in, like, any way. I am, like totally, perfect in any way.”

She continued to speak her default phrase, as Enju beeped, “Conversion complete.”

Ricka removed Hotaru’s faceplate, showing her circuitry, and she said, “Confirmed.”

Hotaru beeped from her speaker mouth, as she spoke in an electronic voice, “Like totally… Like totally… Like totally… Like totally… Like totally… Like totally… Like totally… Like totally…”

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in the Yagami Inn, Itoko was near Yamabuki, who was standing in place.  Yamabuki said, “Okay, I know this isn’t much, but what you’re going to do to me… like measure my sizes, sounds right…”

Itoko said, “Actually, I want to know if you know anything… since you’re skeptical on my _LifeChanger Package_ , and the disappearance of your three friends.”

“Well, more than that.”

Yamabuki shivered, as Itoko hugged her, placing her cleavage into her face, “You feel relaxed?”

“More than any…” Yamabuki responded.

Itoko hugged her tight, and felt her butt.  Itoko then said, as she was aroused, “Do you wish to change your life, becoming more of a beautiful person, more than just who you are?”

“Most of the time.  I’m alright being Bookie.”

“Ah, I see.  But I can make you give everything away, for new life…”

“You would?”

She continued to hug, as Akari was viewing, from far away.  She scanned, as she said, “Yamabuki Suou is not converted, yet.  Mistress Itoko is about to launch the next step onto her…  She knows something.”

Itoko whispered, “Now then… Tell me everything you need to know, my dear… if you really want to grope _these_ melons, right?”

She asked, “What happened last night?”

Yamabuki said, without hesitating, still deep into Itoko’s breasts, “Last night… … …I slept… and met a beautiful woman… skin of caramel… hair of ebony… and she was a robot, like you… but I do not believe you are…”

Itoko smiled, “Go on.”

Yamabuki continued, “She said something about _LifeChanger_ , and said that you kidnapped Akari, Enju, and Ricka, turning them into slaves.  You would never do that… would you?”

She blushed, as Itoko turned her head to her, “Would I lie to you?”

They looked at each other, and then Itoko whispered, “Kiss me, and you will know the truth…”

They closed their eyes and lean closer.  They touched lips and started to kiss passionately.  But after only six seconds…

“LET HER GO, YOU VIXEN!” A female voice roared.

Itoko let go of Yamabuki, as Mariha was in her presence.  Itoko smiled, “So, you _finally_ came, do you, cousin?”

Mariha barked, “Cut the crap!  If you harm Yamabuki Suou, I swear to god…”

Itoko smirked, “Have I?  Why my dear… can you not see?”

She grinned evilly, as Yamabuki stayed in place, “You’re already too late…”

Mariha gasped, as Akari walked in, in her leather outfit, and is faceless.  Akari said, “Yamabuki is now ours.”

Mariha growled, “Fiends!”

**XXXXX**

Elsewhere, the others were arriving at the Yagami Inn, but on the way, Nanao ran into them.

“GUYS!  You came!”  Nanao cheered, “What a surprise!”

She asked, “What are you guys doing here?”

Lily said, “Never mind that.  What are _you_ doing here?”

Myu sobbed, “We were worried about you, Senpai.”

Nanao said, “Well, Akari, Enju, Ricka, and Yamabuki…  I hate to say it, but… They are going home, but… uh…”

Tengge said, “You can tell us.”

Nanao breathed deeply and said, “I… I… uh… How should I put this…”

She said, “I came back from the Yagami Inn, couple kilometers from where I was walking out of.  It’s a nice place, but my gut instinct tells me I couldn’t stay.  But you won’t BELIEVE the rates they got for a spa package~!”

Tengge smiled, “OOOH!  A spa resort?”

Lily asked, “Yagami Inn?  I don’t recall a spa in the middle of the forest.”

Cy said, “I looked it up… There izzn’t any.”

Nanao gasped, “What?”

Lily said, “Cy’s right…  Yagami Inn, it’s a spa resort, but why wasn’t it updated into the GPS?”

She asked, “Nanao!  Where are the others now?”

Nanao said, nervously, “That way… but they’ve already gone home.”

Lily roared, “NO!  Damn it, that Osakabe bastard!”

Nanao asked, “What are you talking about?”

Myu cried, “They’re still inside!  That may be the only conclusion!”

Nanao shouted, “DON’T BE RIDICULOUS!  Miss Osakabe said that they’re going home, and that’s what they did!”

Lily asked, “Oh?  Then why didn’t they call us, huh?  Answer me that!”

Nanao was about to respond, but she suddenly felt a twinge in her legs.  She moaned, “Ungh…  Sorry, hold that thought… My legs… they’re…”

Myu asked, “Huh?  Nanao-senpai?  You okay?”

She was slowly converting, just as she feared.  Cy analyzed her and gasped, “ _Analyzing… Analyzing…_ OH, NO!”

The others asked, “What?”

Cy cried, “You’re… NANNY!  You’re tunning!”

Nanao asked, “Eh?  What do you--?”

Tengge gasped, “No… Look at your legs…”

Her legs got a sort of sleek shine from her calves, and then she shrieked, “AAAGH!  That wasn’t supposed to happen!  What is going on here?”

Lily asked, “Cy, when you said that she’s tunning, you mean… _turning_?”

Cy replied, “Yes.  She’s tunning into a wobot!  Something inside her is changing her molecular DNA, and weplacing it into chwome and steel.  She’s becoming an andwoid!”

Nanao sobbed, “An android?!  ME?  No… What is Miss Osakabe doing to me?”

The others cried, “NANAO!”

Nanao croaked, dropping her luggage, and then started to creak, “No… Miss… Osa… kabe… has…”

Her body started to stiffen, and was standing straight.  Tengge asked, “What happened to her?”

Cy said, “Something inside her body… It’s some sord of conversion pwogwam…  I’d scan it, but den I fear I’d be in-feg-ded, too.”

Lily said, “We can risk it.  We can always fix you, but--.”

Nanao spoke robotically, “No, do not!”

Myu sobbed, “No, please…”

Nanao responded, as she was winding down, “ _LifeChanger… Program…_ Please… I know… what is… goinnnng… ooooooooooooooooooooooonnnn…”

She collapsed faced down onto the ground, as Myu shrieked, “NANAO-SENPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!”


	7. Chapter 7

At the Yagami Inn, Mariha and Itoko stared down, as Akari was near Yamabuki.  Yamabuki moaned, as she asked, “Mari?”

Itoko said, “Hmm…  You two know each other?  Strange bedfellows, I see…”

Mariha shouted, “SHUT UP!  You reject dominatrix!”

Itoko smiled, “Aw, that hurt my feelings.  But you realize that it is already too late.  How I longed for revenge on you and your T-2000 model of a slut.”

“Leave Tenma out of this.  Tenma and I are just friends… I just wanted to see her smile and be happy, not just because of this crap!  You abused these girls, much as you did to almost everyone else!  Mikoto, Rich Girl, Akira, Mai, Megumi, Karen, and everyone else… You made them your own sex cauldron!  And what happened?  You trashed them all, after you reprogrammed them for your evil and sultry purposes!”

Itoko boomed, “WHAT I DID TO THEM IS NOT YOUR BUSINESS!  It was simply to increase productivity!”

“Productivity?  For what?  Turning them into sex robots in your exclusive harem?”

Akari beeped, as she was viewing the fight, “Intriguing. Stimulating.  Exciting.  Itoko and Mariha are staring down in words.  This seems a bit concerning.”

Itoko barked, “I will not be bested by some animatronic female bitch!”

Mariha said, “I’ve beaten you before… I’ll do it again!  Your company went downhill, after I saved Tenma and thwarted you!”

Itoko hissed, “But you couldn’t save the rest.  They broke down, after you reprogrammed me… but I remember you, Mari Hakenji.  This is the day my revenge is complete, and thus, a brand-new era of robotics has begun.  I will be ruler of ALL Yagami Inc.  This is MY time!  MY! TIME!”

Mariha said, “You’re evil…”

Akari beeped, “ _Incorrect – The one who is evil is you.  Mistress Itoko changed my life forever._ ”

Mariha called, “Akari, right?  You need to break free!  Itoko’s using you!”

Akari boomed, moving robotically, “SILENCE, DOG!  Mistress Itoko, to you!”

The faceless Enju and Ricka appeared from behind her and grabbed her arms.  Mariha gasped, “NO!”

Akari beeped, “Seize her!”

Itoko laughed evilly, as Mariha was gripped tightly.  Ricka beeped, “Do not resist.”

Enju said, robotically, “You failed, you. Hentai. Hentai. Hen-tai-tai.”

Akari stated, “Enju! What did. I say. About calling someone. A hen. Tai?”

Enju beeped, “ _Error!_ I am a naughty hentai.  You are, Mari Hakenji, a defiler.”

Mariha asked, “What the hell does that even mean?”

Itoko boomed, “Absolutely nothing!  And that’s exactly what you’re going to be.”

Itoko removed her own faceplate, and gave it to Akari.  She beeped, walking doll-like to Mariha, “Now.  Time for you, to be punished.  Enju. Ricka.  Hold her down.”

They grasped tightly, as Itoko began to whip onto Mariha’s body.  She continued to whip and strike, as Akari watched on.  Akari’s eyes flashed red, and then analyzed her movements.  She beeped quietly, “So, that’s it.  Mistress is a natural.  However…”

Itoko continued to whip, as she laughed robotically, “Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!”

“STOP!”

A voice called, as Itoko halted.  Yamabuki suddenly spoke, as she said, “Miss Itoko… Do not hurt her.  That is not how you subdue her…”

Mariha saw Yamabuki, with her face emotionless, and her mouth not moving.  She spoke, without moving her mouth, “Enju. Ricka.  Seduce her side.  I will take front.”

She walked forward and doll-like, as Mariha sobbed, “Yamabuki?  No…”

Yamabuki went closer, as Enju and Ricka moved robotically, caressing Mariha slowly.  Yamabuki said, “Mari. Hakenji.  You belong to my mistress.”

Mariha pleaded, “No… Ah… This isn’t where you belong…”

Yamabuki placed her head on her breasts, and said, “No.  This _is…_ where I belong… where I belong.”

She clutched Mariha’s head onto her ample bosom, and Mariha started to weaken.  Itoko smiled, “I see… they’re using my method to weaken a defective type.  My own sexual charm has rubbed off onto them.”

Mariha moaned, as she was being fondled and caressed, “No… Got to… fight back… No… She cannot… cannot… _DANGER! Mari Hakenji losing power… Energy depleting… Power fading…_ No… I can’t… move…”

She was tiring out, as Itoko laughed, “It’s of no use.  You’re fading, as you get completely aroused.  And yet, _one_ of my robots tire you out… but _three_ will ruin you.  Once you’re faded out and motionless, you’re mine… And then, Tenma will have no choice but to bow down to Mistress Itoko…”

Mariha growled, as she pushed Yamabuki off.  She roared, “NOT WHILE I’M STILL RUNNING!”

Yamabuki stayed in place, as Enju and Ricka clasped onto Mariha’s body.  Mariha whispered, “Sorry to do this… But if I escape now, I won’t make the front door.”

She beeped, “ _Power converter activating…  Power from Enju and Ricka Units… commencing tapping…_ ”

Enju and Ricka started to shake and moan, as Itoko gasped, “What is she doing?”

Enju and Ricka bowed their heads and their arms went limp.  They were drained of their battery power.  Mariha, refreshed as she is, called to Itoko, “This isn’t over, you demon!  There were five of you!  Where’s the fifth one?”

Akari said, “She’s already left.  But it won’t be long, before she’s one of us, and you will, too.”

Itoko smirked, as she replaced her face back on, “Nasty trick, Mariha… but your battery life is still draining… I told you that it would ruin you… in the lust of my slave robots…”

Mariha snarled, “Maybe not…  but I have time warn the Kashima girl.”

She dashed off, as she moaned, “I have to hurry… _Power fading: 97% and falling…_ ”

She ran out of the building, as Akari ordered, “I will go after her.”

Itoko said, “No.  Let her escape.  Besides, if she _does_ meet with Nanao, it’s already too late.”

A girl in long light brown hair appeared, as she beeped, wearing the same leather ensemble as Akari’s, “Like totally. Like totally.”

It was Hotaru.  She, too, was converted, as she approached Yamabuki.  Hotaru was also faceless, showing her facial circuitry.  She removed her faceplate, and then said, “Mistress.  Suou’s faceplate is yours.”

Itoko takes it, and then said, “Good.  One more for us… This victory is already decided.”

Akari said, “Mistress, may I discuss with you, alone?”

Itoko stated, “Well, I suppose.  But yeah.  You see, I think Nanao may warn her friends, about coming to Mariha’s aide.  But I think it’s already too late.  I will check on her status, as does her friends’ bios.  You, however, assist Hotaru in bringing in Yamabuki.  Have her fitted and reprogrammed to my bidding.”

Akari nodded, “Yes, mistress.”

Hotaru beeped, “Like totally.”

They carried the stiff and faceless Yamabuki off, as the shadowy men carried away a deactivated Enju & Ricka, after being drained of their power.  Itoko ordered them to be recharged and mended.  Itoko left to her office, as she held up Yamabuki’s face.

“You lose, Mari Hakenji…” she giggled.

**XXXXX**

Mariha was walking slowly, as she moaned, “Not… good…  My energy… is draining… rapidly… What… did they… do to… me?”

She started to walk robotically, and beeped, “No.  Must hurry.  Save the girls.”

She scanned, “Signs of life.  Help me. Help me.  I. am.”

She beeped, switching to default mode, “Hello.  My name is Mari Hakenji. I am a Yagami Inc. Robot. I am built to help our city in any way. I am perfect in any way. Hello.  My name is Mari Hakenji. I am a Yagami Inc. Robot. I am built to help our city in any way. I am perfect in any way.  Must… hurry… _Power fading… Energy depleting…_ ”

She viewed five girls from a distance, and steadily walked closer.  But every step she took, it drained a portion of her life energy.  Mariha kept repeating her default line, and started to walk slower and slower.

Meanwhile, Myu hugged the motionless Nanao and was crying, “NO!  NANAO-SENPAI!  NOOOOOOOOOO!  NOOOOOOOO!  WAKE UP!  NANAO-SENPAI, SPEAK TO ME!  WAKE UP!  NANAO!!!”

Tengge sobbed, “She’s gone, Myu…”

Myu roared, “NO!  I won’t let her die!”

Cy said, “She’s not dead!  She’s a wobot!  But…  It seems her new pwogwamming is taking effect, and is almost complete.”

Lily asked, “You mean, her body isn’t fully turned?”

Cy said, “Not yet.  It’s updating…”

Lily said, “Poor Nanao…”

Tengge viewed from a distance, as she asked, “Hey, what is that, over there?”

Mariha was closer, as she said, “Yes… I… I’m getting there… They… have… Kashi… Hello.  My name is Mari Hakenji. I am a Yagami Inc. Robot. I am built to help our city in any way. I am perfect in any way. _Warning! Power level: 15%. Shutting down Mari Hakenji, imminent…_ No… I’m… this… close…”

She beeped again, “Hello.  My name is Mari Hakenji. I am a Yagami Inc. Robot. I am built to help our city in any way. I am perfect in any way.  Hello.  My name is Mari Hakenji. I am a Yagami Inc. Robot. I am built to help our city in any way. I am perfect in any way.”

She repeated, as Lily asked, “ _Another_ android?”

Cy said, “And worse of it.  She’s badly damaged.  And her battewies are draining low.”

Tengge asked, “Wait… She’s going to die?”

Cy analyzed her, “ _Power level: 8%, and falling… ruptured from her skin particles on chest, legs, and arms… Servos fried and frayed…_ This andwoid is worn-out!”

Mariha stopped, and moaned, “No… I’m… losing… my… strength…”

Her vision went blurry, and started to go static, “Hello.  My name my name my name, ah-ah-ah-ah-ah, My name is Mari Ha-Ha-Hakenj-nnnnnnnji. I am a Yaga--, Yaga--, Yaga--, mi-mi-mi-mi-mi Inc. Robot. I am bbbbbbbbbbbbbuilt to hel-l-l-l-l-lp our city in any way. I am per-per-per-perfect in annnny wa-wa-way.”

She started to smoke heavily, and her body stopped, “Good… bye… … … Ten… … … maaaaaaa--.”

Her voice slurred down, “My name… is… Marrrrrrriiiiii… Haaaaaaa… knnnnnnnnnnn… jrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr… rrrrrrr… rrrrrrrrrrr…”

Her body limped down.  Her arms dropped and her face went emotionless with her mouth open.  Her eyes went black, and her skin slightly melted from her arms and legs.  Mari Hakenji was dead.

Myu gasped, “Oh, my goodness…”

Cy whispered, “She’s gone.”

Lily said in sadness, “Poor girl…  Why did she came to us?”

Tengge said, “I guess we’ll never know.  She was an android from this Yagami Inc.  And she is, well, _was_ perfect…  But… something inside her said that she was sad…”

Myu sensed her and said, “I felt it…  She suddenly said… “ _Goodbye, Tenma…_ ” Like she lost someone… whom she cared for.”

Lily asked, “I see.  But can we fix her?”

Cy smiled, “Yes, we can.  I can, actually.  She’s badly damaged and bwoken, but she’s not bwoken beyond wepair.  I scanned inside her, and this girl, this _Mari Hakenji_ , is made from pure parts in Japan.  However, weparing her will take time… And no one else knows about these girls…”

Myu said, “We have to fix her.  Mari, right?  She needs help!  She might tell us what happened with Nanao-senpai and the others!”

Tengge stated, “Hey yeah!  Maybe she can tell us if Akari, Enju, Ricka, and Yamabuki are there!”

Lily said, “Right.  Tengge and I will carry Nanao.  You two carry this android, together.  We’ll head back and fix--.”

Nanao spoke, as she sat up, “Not so fast.”

She sat up, and spoke robotically.  Her face showed no emotion, and her mouth didn’t move, much like Yamabuki.  “Hands off. Mari Hakenji is now property of Yagami Inc.  She is our android slave.”

She slowly stood up, as Myu gasped, “Nanao-senpai?”

Tengge gasped, “She’s turned!”

Nanao walked towards Mariha and beeped, “It’s all over, Mari Hakenji.  Time to go.”

She removed Mariha’s faceplate and placed it between her breasts.  Nanao said, as she finished, “Mari Hakenji is now Miss Itoko Osakabe’s new slave.”

Lily cried, “WHAT?  SLAVE?!  NANAO, ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND???”

Tengge yelled, “LILY, NO!  SHE CANNOT LISTEN!  She’s already becoming one of them!”

Myu shouted, “But I think our consumptions about Osakabe-sensei were correct!”

Lily yelled, “Stay back, Nanao!”

Nanao then posed Mariha, standing straight, as she beeped, “There.  You have lost.  Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha.  Mistress Itoko. Is now. Your master.  You failed. You failed. You failed.”

Tengge asked, “Mistress?”  
Lily gasped, “Itoko?”

Nanao then removed her own faceplate and sighed, “Ahh…  That’s better.”

She dropped her faceplate to the ground, and the others gasped in horror.  Myu cried, “No…  Nanao-senpai?”

Cy gasped, “She wemoved her face…”

Nanao turned around, and showed her exposed LED eyes and mouthspeaker.  She moved robotically, and then beeped, “Now.  It is your turn.  Mistress Itoko needs you. In her harem program.”

Lily cried, “NANAO!  SNAP OUT OF IT!”

Myu yelled, “It’s us, remember?”

Nanao responded, “No. _Memory extracted. Deleted. Sent to main computer._ ”

Tengge said, in worry, “This is nuts…”

Nanao beeped, “Four more girls… for the harem.  Mistress will be pleased.  But since you are not approved by her, yet, you are not a threat to her.  Now, excuse me, while I return Mariha to her home. Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha.”

She went to Mariha, and Myu yelled, “You won’t get away with this!  Don’t you dare hurt her!”

Cy cried, “YEAH!  Weave Mawiha alone!”

Nanao turned back to the four girls, and then said, “If that is so…  Then, I won’t let you.”

She flashed her eyes, as Tengge asked, “Watch your step.  She’s onto something…”

Myu said, “Nanao’s not a ninja… but…  What would she do?”

Nanao’s eyes started to brighten, and they flashed like a camera.  The four girls froze in place, motionless and immovable, with their faces remaining in their recent reactions.

“It is done. Ha-ha-ha.” Nanao said, as she turned to Mariha, “Now.  Come with me.  You are ordered to be remodified and reprogrammed.”

Nanao lifted Mariha up and carried her off, back to the Yagami Inn.  But…

“Excuse me… Ya fo-got yew face, Nanny…”

Nanao dropped Mariha, and then said, “Oops!  I have left my faceplate.  Mistress Itoko would want that. Yes. Yes.”

She turned around, and Cy was holding Nanao’s face.  Nanao gasped in shock, “WHAT?  Impossible!  My flashbang was to render you immobilized for two minutes.  You are moving.”

Cy said, “Nanao…  Take your face and go…”

Nanao cried, “NO!  Not without answers!  How are you--?”

She analyzed her, and then gasped, “ _Error!  Flashbang Attack immune to small girl.  The small girl – Cy Tokakushi… She is an android._ ”

Cy smiled, “Look who fig-yoo id out.”

Nanao asked, “You are. An android?”

Cy barked, “And NOT the same andwoid from your mistwess!  You’re Nanao Kashima!  But this Mistwess Ido-ko changed you!”

Nanao beeped, “Error!  You android traitor!  I will disable you!  I will dismantle you!  I will… You! You! You!  Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!”

She turned around and placed her face back on.  She said, “I will deal with you, later.  It’s wrong of me to remove my face.  But we have won.  Mari Hakenji is ours. Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha.”

Cy said, “I wouldn’t take Mawiha, if I were you…”

Nanao bent down and picked up Mariha.  She then said, “Wrong.  Nothing you do can stop me, you overzealous tiny litt… le… winnnnnnd-uuuuuuuuuuuup… drrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…”

She bowed down, with her arms limp and her hair down.  Mariha fell again, as Cy said, “Nope.  _You’re_ wong.  You forgot that I can hack into any machine, _including_ my fwiends who are changed into slaves.”

Nanao was shut down, and then Cy said, “Now… To reprogram you back to being Nanny… the Nanny we love…”

She scanned and analyzed her.  She said, “Good.  I can twy to hack into this _LifeChanger Pwogwam_ , but I will be needing assistance.”

Myu, Tengge, and Lily regained movement, as Cy said, “You guys alwight?  Nanao immobilized you guys.”

Lily asked, “OH?  She can do that?”

Tengge asked, “Where’s Nanao?”

Cy said, “She’s right here.  Good thing, too.  But still… We hafta fix Mawiha, first… then Nanny… So, we can bwing her back… and tell her about what happened to Weeka, Akawi, Enju, and Bookie.”

She offered, “Mew-Mew, help me with Mawiha.  Lily, Tengge, take Nanny.”

Tengge and Lily carried the downed Nanao away, while Myu & Cy carried a broken Mariha away.  Cy told them to head to the Dorobune Shrine, and fix them there.

Tengge said, “Good idea.  We can have Hotaru fix her up.”

Lily asked, “Her?  A shrine maiden with a surfer accent?  I doubt we may need her help.”

The remaining girls departed to the Dorobune Shrine, with Nanao and Mariha in their arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Meanwhile, in Yagami Inn, in the lab, Yamabuki was lying on the table, with just her head, upper body, and left arm.  Her arm was folded down, and was wearing her white bra.  She was also faceless, since Hotaru, reprogrammed under Itoko’s control, removed it.  Yamabuki was being rolled into the scanner, as Akari was standing there, watching Yamabuki being analyzed.

Akari beeped, “We have them all.  Enju. Ricka. Nanao. Yamabuki.  Itoko, my mistress…”

Hotaru responded, “Like totally. Like totally.”

Akari turned around, and then beeped, flashing red in her eyes, “My mistress.  I wish to know more.”

Hotaru asked, “Like totally?  Like, what is wrong, okay?”

Akari said, “When Mistress Itoko… she controlled Mariha in her grip, and about to join our harem…  And I notice that methods were wild, compared to mine.”

She then said, as she was curious, “I… want to. No, want to know truth.  If answered, I will be measured as her student and star pupil of her goal.  It _is_ imminent.”

She walked off, as she said, “I will go. see my. Mistress.”

She slowly walked away, as Hotaru waited by the conveyor belt, for Yamabuki to return.  Two men approached Hotaru and deactivated her, and started to remove her arms and upper body.  One man said, “While Yamabuki is being scanned, Hotaru’s next…”

Hotaru was placed on the conveyor belt, with her long hair over her bare breasts, and her arms and lower body lying on the belt.  It rolled off, as it was analyzing her.

* * *

Back in Dorobune Shrine, Lily and Cy were repairing Mariha, inside Hotaru’s small house.  They were reworking her fried servos and damaged gears.  Tengge and Myu were watching over Nanao, who’s motionless and turned off, after Cy hacked into her.

Lily said, “I’m afraid that Mariha is badly charred a bit…  Look at these wires…”

Cy said, “She’s already fixable in certain levels.  But the gears, they were worked on, perfectly, without fault.  Only…  The work was shoddy.”

Lily replied, “I see…  Then she must’ve been repaired before.  But who?”

She said, as she was convinced, “Alright… Maybe I can fix her, like this.  Cy, assist me.”

Cy smiled, “Awwight~!”

Myu was sitting beside Nanao, as she was in tears.  Tengge hugs her and said, “It’s alright.  Cy did what was best.  She almost let Nanao leave with Mari.  But Mari will be fixed…”

Myu sniffled, “I know…  My god, that was scary…”

Tengge said, “Yeah.  But we _do_ know that the Yagami Inn is all a front.  And we need to know more from the source… Mari Hakenji.  She’s only our last hope.”

Myu said, “Well, I’m sad that Nanao-senpai is turned into a robot… but I wonder if we would change her back…”

Tengge said, “I know.  But still, Lily and Cy would fix this.  Lily’s a former Obnubi ninja, and Cy’s a product of Obnubi.  Plus, Cy takes her data learning from Zina.”

Myu smiled, “Right.  I hope Nanao-senpai wakes up.”

She whimpered, “Tengge-senpai, I’m scared…”

Lily continued to rework the wires, and then said, “Uh-huh… Hmm…  Yep, this can work.  I wish we’d know who or what she is from… especially since she knows about Itoko Osakabe.”

She finished, as Cy said, “Now, we can turn her on.”

She reactivated Mariha, and then she opened her eyes.  Her vision regained, as Mariha replied, “Hello.  I am Mari Hakenji.”

Lily said, “Please…  We already know.”

Mariha sat up and moaned, “Ungh… … …My circuitry… is… _Damage fading… Energy falling_ …”

Lily said, and then stepped back, “Easy.  Lay off my boobs, alright?  Is that like your one weakness or something?”

Mariha sighed, “Sort of…  Warmth from an android’s bosom, front or back, it drains me a portion of my battery life…”

Cy said, “Iz awwight.  We managed to fix it.  I know you are an advanced machine.”

Mariha scanned her, as she said, “You… You are an android, too?  Not you, too!”

Cy said, “Calm down.  Yes, I am an andwoid, but I am NOT Mistwess Ido-ko’s wobots.  I am Zina’s andwoid.”

“Zina?”

Lily said, “It’s a long story.  Yes, she’s an android, but Cy’s on our side.  She’s actually created by one of our empresses.”

Mariha asked, “Empress?  I see…”

She looked at Cy, and scanned her body, “Such a beauty… small and petite… You remind me of Tenma…”

Cy asked, “Tenna?”

Lily asked, “Correct me if I am wrong, but… Who’s Tenma?”

Mariha said, “My girlfriend…  See, she and I were here to stop Itoko Osakabe, from creating a very disturbing future.”

Lily asked, “What for?”

Mariha explained, “The thing is… as an android, I cannot display so much to you…  You see, you may not know it, but… in your time, I wasn’t created at all.  I’m from the future… from the year 2268.”

Cy beeped, “ _Analyzing…_ She speaks the truth.  She’s from the future.”

Lily was amazed, and then asked, “I see.  Who created you?”

Cy asked, “Lily!  Don’t ask her we-dun-dend quez-shuns!  Mawiha, I’m sowwy…  Could you tell us more?”

Lily replied, “I guess that was a stupid question.”

Mariha said, “Well, it’s a long story.  I shall explain…  Also, these two, over there… by Kashima.”

Myu asked, “Oh, do we have to listen, too?”

Tengge nodded, “If it’ll help us, let’s hear it.”

Mariha sat straight, as she was explaining the story.  She said, “Well, since you already know, I was created by Yagami Inc., in the year 2268.  In Future Japan, it was a beautiful and peaceful utopia.  We, the female robots, along with male workers, were able to help create and build a newer and peaceful city, with no drama or conflict.  However, one of our fembots, Itoko, became evil and corrupt, learning of this peaceful life.  She would use her business to create sexual powers and duties.  Yagami Inc. wants to fix her good, but named her head of the company.  However, most of us, the female androids, revolted against her, and formed a union.  Sadly, she would not take us lying down.  We were 1000 models, as I am K-1000, work under a program, to preserve the city, in any way possible.  Everything changed, when Itoko harmed most of my friends, converting them into slaves.  But I was the one who stopped her, after she kidnapped… Tenma.  She was a T-2000 model, more advanced than the 1000 series.  Itoko almost reprogrammed her, but…”

Lily said, “But you managed to disable her, stopping her evil ambition.”

Mariha said, “Almost…  Tenma somehow fixed me up, and she became the new head of Yagami Inc.  Itoko, however, was tossed away, along with my friends… and restarted everything.  Tenma even liked me, after I once saved her, long ago.  But, all I wanted was to make her smile, since she started her new career.  After we saved the city from evil robot, it wouldn’t be long before Itoko comes back and reprograms the girls again.  But I never knew she’d come to _this_ era…”

Tengge said, “And that would be when she came to the year 2018, 250 years from the future.  Itoko would come in, build Yagami Inn, which I believe is a disguise name for _Yagami Inc._ , and kidnapped five of our friends.”

Mariha nodded, “Correct.  After Itoko took Akari, Enju, Ricka, Yamabuki, and Kashima, she used her _LifeChanger Program_ file, and converted the human girls into her robot slaves… and her main goal… complete her collection, by taking them… and Tenma… and me, as well.”

Myu asked, “Uh, why you?”

Mariha said, “Well…  She wouldn’t return to the future, without revenge… Once she has her strong army of sex slaves, she’ll go after me, next, without thinking twice.”

Lily growled, “So, Itoko is responsible for kidnapping our friends?”

Mariha replied, “Correct.  Nanao Kashima, as I see her, has already converted.  Itoko has won.”

Cy said, “Not quite.  I deactivated her, and about to wepwogwam her.  You’re welcome~!”

Mariha scanned Nanao and said, “Good… She’s not fully programmed.  Tengge, Myu, please… Let me fix her for you…”

Tengge said, “Go right ahead.”

Mariha began to work on Nanao, removing her chest panels and stomach panel.  She began to work, reworking the robot body of Nanao Kashima.

* * *

Back in Itoko’s office, Itoko was scanning for Nanao, but she has no signal from her.

“Damn…  Nanao is not responding…  Did she suffer a glitch?” She said, “But still… I have read the report that Mari Hakenji is now broken beyond repair.  I’ve won.”

She then displayed the remaining four girls, and then said, “Hmm… But these four… Tengge Yomoda… Myu Momochi… Lily Fuma… and Cy Tokakushi… ALL from Mizaki School.  Myu & Cy are first-years, while Tengge and Lily are third-years.”

Itoko smirked, “I would be done, by taking my five girls… but I see that I need MORE…”

She showed her face display, with the faces of Akari, Enju, Ricka, Hotaru, & Yamabuki.  She smiled, “Ah, yes…  It’ll almost be complete…”

Akari appeared, as she saluted, “Mistress Itoko…”

The door shut, as Itoko said, “Ah, Akari, my star pupil.  Your reflexes, from last night’s punishments to Enju and Ricka were superb.”

The door was locked, as Akari nodded, “Yes, my mistress.  All goes according to plan, mistress.”

Itoko sighed, “Well, bad news…  It’s not going well, unfortunately…  Nanao is now one of us, but we’ve lost contact.  No matter.  Mari Hakenji has failed, finally.  And then some… I believe we have MORE girls to recruit…”

Akari looked at the files on the monitor and said, “Ah, I see.  Lily, Cy, Myu, Tengge.  Kohais and Senpais galore in our harem…”

Itoko said, “Not _our_ harem… _Mine_ …  You’re just my apprentice.  But one day, yes, one day, it’s all yours to control.”

Akari asked, “If I were to own your harem, if something happens?”

Itoko smiled, “Sounds right…  Now then, you and I wished to talk about something.  Tell me, what is on your mind, my darling sex slave sadist.”

Akari responded, “This Mari Hakenji girl.  The one that you vowed revenge on.  If you were to obtain her as your slave, why couldn’t you disable her, completely, and not let her escape, just to wither away her battery life?”

She explained, as she walked robotically to Itoko’s desk, “If it were me, I would’ve deactivated her, punish her, reformat her, and make her my masochistic gynoid slave.  I’m not skeptical, but it’s my first time, and I know how it all works.”

Itoko asked, “Hm?  Why do you ask me that, Akari?  I let her escape, because Kashima was already converted, and intercepting her escape route.”

“And that failed, didn’t it?  Of course, if it were me, she’d be deleted, right off the bat.  You were thinking like you were going too easy.”

“True.  But I wouldn’t soil myself, using these sorts of methods, to get the job done.  My battery life is shorter than yours, being you are a genetically-created model, fully robotic, and sexy and erotic.”

“Then, you wouldn’t break yourself, even if you’d let them escape?”

Itoko nodded, as Akari bowed, “Then… I deserve to be punished, mistress…”

Itoko held her whip and said, “Indeed…  Turn around and bend…”

Akari turned her back, and then bent down.  Itoko prepared to whip her, but hesitated.  She then said, “On second thought… I won’t.  You make a good point.  Next time Mari Hakenji appears, if and when she somehow returns to get me, I will do as you ask.  No mercy, no mistakes.  Of course, my servos will be a mess, if it happens.  I want this utopia of mine to be absolutely perfect.”

Akari nodded, as she resumed position, “Yes, my mistress.”

Itoko turned to the desk, as Akari approached the monitor, examining the remaining girls.  She then said, as she was typing in, “I see that these will be our next target.”

Itoko replied, “Indeed.  And once we begin the search, we’ll be able to repair the connection towards Nanao’s systems.  We need all of you in my lovely harem.”

She asked Akari, “By the way, what are you typing in, my pupil?”

Akari said, as she was typing the files of Itoko’s schematics, “Just examining you.  One day, I want to be just like you, in beauty. In sexiness. In charm. And in style.”

Itoko smiled, “I see…  So, I think we could refit you to be just like me, being you’re _Itoko Osakabe 2.0_.  When can we start modifications?”

Akari pressed ENTER, and boomed, “Right now!”

Itoko’s eyes went blank, after Akari hit the ENTER key.  Itoko suddenly stood up and beeped, “Hello.  My name is Itoko Osakabe. I am a Yagami Inc. Robot. I am built to help our city in any way. I am perfect in any way.”

Akari then said, “Perfect, huh?  You’re just a defective doll.”

Itoko spoke, with an emotionless face, “Hello.  My name is Itoko Osakabe. I am a Yagami Inc. Robot. I am built to help our city in any way. I am perfect in any way. Hello.  My name is Itoko Osakabe. I am a Yagami Inc. Robot. I am built to help our city in any way. I am perfect in any way.”

She repeated, as Akari said, “Of course, your methods of sexual prowess is bar none, it’s shoddy.  Think it’s time to retire, old model.”

Itoko kept responding, as Akari attached cables onto Itoko’s back.  She then ordered, “Itoko, strip.”

Itoko spoke, “Yes, mistress…”

She stripped off her clothes, down to her naked body.  Akari then responded, “Transfer all your data of your sadomasochist traits.  And also, your defensive files against bad naughty robots.”

Itoko beeped, “It shall be done, Mistress Akari.”

She beeped, and transferred her data to Akari.  Akari beeped, as she walked towards the face display, “Good work…  You collected a handful of faces, including mine…”

She ordered her, “Remove yours!”

Itoko replied, “Yes, mistress…”

Akari held the whip and slapped her in her naked skin, “Yes, mistress huh?  Say my name, bitch!  Say it!”

Itoko felt her pain, and she moaned, “Aaaaaagh!  Mis-mis-mistress Aka-aka-aka-aka-aka-ri-ri-ri-ri-ri! I obey, Mistress Akari!”

Akari kept whipping her robotically, and beeped, “SAY IT! BEG!  Naughty! Naughty! BEG!  Say my name, bitch! Say my name! Say my name! BEG! Say my name, bitch!”

Itoko moaned, repeating her default phrase, and then said, “Yes, Mistress Akari. I obey.”

Akari whirred her head and pointed at her, “Good.  Now, take it all off…”

Itoko removed her faceplate, and Akari took it from her.  She then said, disconnecting her, “Very good, my teacher…”

She approached her, and said, “You’ve already got that once before, and failed…  Perhaps you were looking through your past mistakes…  Those mistakes… will not be repeated…  Itoko, it won’t fail.”

Itoko remained in place, as Akari went to the display.  She then placed Itoko’s face on display, and took her own off the wall.  She then said, “So, this time, the roles are reversed.  Thank you for the modes, Mistress…”

She placed her face back on, and beeped, “or should I say… _slave_ …”

She held her whip up, and then her facial features returned.  She grinned demonically, and held up her whip.  She replied, “Now… It’s time for your punishment… Slave Itoko!”

Itoko beeped, “Yes, Mistress Akari. I obey. Hello.  My name is Itoko Osakabe. I am a Yagami Inc. Robot. I am built to help our city in any way. I am perfect in any way.”

She then resumed, as Akari started to whip at her, hard and violent, onto her bare skin, “Yes, Mistress Akari. I obey. Hello.  My name is Itoko Osakabe. I am a Yagami Inc. Robot. I am built to help our city in any way. I am perfect in any way. Yes, Mistress Akari. I obey. Hello.  My name is Itoko Osakabe. I am a Yagami Inc. Robot. I am built to help our city in any way. I am perfect in any way. Yes, Mistress Akari. I obey. Hello.  My name is Itoko Osakabe. I am a Yagami Inc. Robot. I am built to help our city in any way. I am perfect in any way.”

As she was whipping, Itoko’s arms started to loosen from her joints, and her face started to flicker in her LED eyes.  Itoko kept repeating her words, as her parts were loosening.  She kept on whipping, until Itoko’s right arm fell off.  Itoko started to distort her speaking, as she was being whipped harder and harder.  She jumbled, “Yes, Mistress Akari. I obey. Hello.  My name is Itoko Osakabe. I am a Yagami Inc. Robot. I am built to help our city in any way. I am perfect in any way. Yes, Mistress Akari. I obey. Hello.  My name is Itoko Osakabe. I am a Yagami Inc. Robot. I am built to help our city in any way. I am perfect in any way.”

She beeped and smoked from her body, “Yes, misssssss… I obobobob… My name is Ito-ito-ito-ito--, body-body-body, yes I obey-obey--, hello-lo-lo-lo-lo I aaaaaa-aaa-aa-aam Itoko-toko-toko--.  I’m perfect.  I am any way per-per-per-per--, **BZZT!** I am help our--, help our--, Yes, Mistress, I obe-ey-ey-ey-ey-ey--.  I am I am Ito-to-to-to-to--, I am a robot Osaka--, Itoko-ito-ito-to-to-to-to--, perfect Aka--, I am Mistress obey Akari perfect in any Itoko.”

Itoko kept garbling, as her right arm suddenly fell off, including some metal screws and lugnuts.  Akari continued on, as more chrome pieces fell off.  Her voice went warp, and her body profusely smoked from her wounds.  Her left arm and hand fell off, and her bare breasts started to jiggle.  Her chest panel fell off, along with her right thigh.  And then, her head suddenly dropped to the floor, and her left calf and foot fell, as well, causing her contorted body to pour down in an avalanche of spare parts.

“I am… Itoko… Itoko… I am… I am… Itooooooooooo… kooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…” Her voice slid to nothing, and her LED eyes went black.

Akari dispersed, as she sighed, “And _that_ , my dear men, is how you dismantle an obsolete doll, such as your former master.”

The shadow men gasped in horror, as Akari turned to the men, whirring her head to the right, “Take her away, and have her destroyed.  Repair Enju, Ricka, Hotaru, and Yamabuki, so we can continue where my former mentor left off.  And also, repair Nanao’s beacon, if you can.”

The men scooped up Itoko’s broken pile of parts, as Akari smiled, “Now… It is mine…  Mari Hakenji, if you _are_ alive, I will finish you, myself… The _right_ way… Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!”

She laughed robotically, and stayed in place. She continued laughing, as it echoed the entire Yagami Inn.  The worse has happen for the Ninja Seeking Club: their manager and founder has become a robot; and worse to come, she has become a pure evil android.


	9. Chapter 9

Back in the Dorobune Shrine, Mariha fixed up Nanao, as Nanao’s body was being reformatted.  Nanao’s eyes remained blank and dimmed, as Mariha was worried.

“All finished.” She said, as she repaired her, “Kashima broke down, because Cy hacked into her.  It’s enough to disable her _LifeChanger Program_ , and switch her back to her normal identity.  But her body will remain.”

Lily said, “So…  She’ll live?”

Mariha said, “Yes.  However, she cannot be activated yet.  It will take some time, possibly all-night.  I’m ashamed to know what she is, if we activated her, right away.”

Nanao slightly beeped, as Lily said, “Then we have time.  Nanao needs us to assist us, stopping Itoko Osakabe.  Normally, I’d ask if you’d stay with Nanao, but then again, she was converted completely.”

She then asked, “But… This LifeChanger… Is it reversible?  Or is she stuck like this, forever?”

Mariha replied, “LifeChanger is permanent, among to us Yagami Robots, if installed; otherwise, the effects can be reversed, if humans are converted to their mechanical form.”

Lily nodded, “In short, we can save them?”

Mariha said, “Possibly.  Just as long as Itoko doesn’t do anything to them, badly…”

Lily smiled and said, “Good.  We leave tomorrow, to save everyone.”

Mariha said, “Thank you.  I wish to speak to Hotaru Kokonohi, afterwards.  Since she repaired me first, I want to say thank you to her.”

Lily looked away, and was sad.  She then said, “Um… I think I should tell you something…  After you were repairing Nanao, Tengge, Myu, and I went off to find her… and…”

She held up Hotaru’s cellphone, and then bowed her head, “This was found near the entrance of the shrine…”

Mariha gasped, as she sobbed, “No…  Not her, too…”

Lily nodded, “I believe, when you came to Hotaru’s aide, somehow they knew about you being close to her.  That makes her one of Itoko’s slaves, too.  Just a hunch, but I believe it’s right.”

Mariha sobbed, as she was on her hands, “N-no…  Please no…”

She sobbed lightly, as Lily said in seriousness, “I promise, Mari Hakenji…  We’ll save our friends…”

**XXXXX**

That night, Itoko was placed on the table, in pieces, as Akari was fitted into her dark red attire.  She then turned to her fellow faceless slaves, standing in place, wearing black bras and skirts.  Akari was also faceless, as she waited for one shadow to appear.

It appeared and said, “Your face is finished.”

She replaced it back on, as it has red lipstick, pale pink eyeshadow and light black eyeliner.  She smiled, as her mouth started to move again, “Good… Itoko Osakabe was my mentor, and now we can modify her as _my_ slave.”

The shadow men were shocked, as one shadowy man said, “Ma’am…  We can’t.  She’s broken beyond repair…  What you did has trashed her into nothingness.  But we can rebuild her new body, par to your request.”

Akari then smiled, “Ah, okay…  Then…”

She grinned evilly, “Belay the order.”

The blonde ninja-turned-gynoid then said to her shadowy men, “Since your employer is now _deceased_ , your services here in _Yagami Inc._ are no longer required.”

She hollered, “I DON’T NEED YOU ANYMORE!”

The shadow men protested, as one shadow called, “You are wrong, Akari Hanao!  You didn’t earn Itoko’s seat as head, you usurped it!”

Another said, “You’re just a doll now.”

Akari jeered, “And _why_ am I not impressed?”

She then beeped, pressing her red Izumo button, above her cleavage, “ _Activating Song Cannon X20_ …”

The shadows gasped in horror, as Akari started to sing.  She sang in harmony, and was singing in a beautiful and melodious siren song.  Before Itoko changed her, she was an atrocious and bad singer.  But thanks to Itoko’s modifications, her singing became improved and perfect.  In fact, her new singing was so loud and majestic that it improved her Song Cannon attack.  A huge wave of soundwave pulses succumbed to the shadowy men, and they started to dissolve into nothing.

She stopped singing, as she said, “Thank you, _Mistress_. For giving me this wonderful boon.  Singing has improved, and my _Song Cannon_ has been locked and loaded.”

She ordered her friends, “Ladies!  From now on, you will work for me, to continue your former mistress’s current duties.”

She pointed at the pieces of Itoko and said, “Trash her.  She is no longer useful.  After that, we can begin our nightly punishment party…”

They bowed and said, “Yes, mistress.”

They each grabbed a piece of Itoko’s remains, and left to toss her away into somewhere dark.  Akari laughed evilly, “Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!”

She walked off, back to her office.  As she left, a figure, made of light, in a summer outfit, watched on in complete disgust.

“This…” she whispered, “This is bad…  This is not what I was hoping for, but…  Oh, Mariha… Please, save her and the other girls… before it’s too late…”

The female figure vanished, and her voice echoed in sadness.  Who was she?

**XXXXX**

In the onsen, meanwhile, Ricka was busy lathering up Enju with soap, as she was dressed in her bath towel.  Enju was naked, with her skin covered with soap bubbles.  Ricka was scrubbing slowly and doll-like, as she said, “Scrub. We intend to be. Clean.”

Enju walked to the bathwater and said, “Thank you. Ricka.”

She soaked herself in, as she turned her faceless self to Ricka, “Come on in.  Water is fine.”

Ricka removed her towel and went in the water.  They were soaking, as Enju beeped, “Ricka.  I admire you.  We are masochistic towards our mistress.  But we can be towards our own selves.”

Ricka replied, “I agree.”

They stared at each other, as they were in awe of themselves.  They leaned closer and touched speakerboxes, looking like they were kissing each other.  They remained touched together, motionless, while making moaning sounds together, as if they were making out.

**XXXXX**

Hotaru came to Akari, as she beeped, “Like, you called, Mistress?”

Akari sneered, “Yes.  I understand that you once helped repair Mari Hakenji, correct?”

“Correct, like, Mistress.”

“Yes…  Miss Itoko was to give it to you, but since she’s destroyed, I’m giving it to you.”

She held her whip up and said, “Strip down.”

Hotaru went into her black bra and panties, as she responded, “Yes, mistress. I obey.”

“Turn around.”

Hotaru turned around, and Akari beeped, “Now, bend over.”

Hotaru bent down, with her hands on the table, holding still.  Hotaru responded, “Like this, Mistress?”

Akari said, “Hold still.  Time for your punishment.”

She struck at Hotaru, using her whip, and laughing robotically, “Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!”

Hotaru beeped, as she was being struck repeatedly, “Like totally… Like totally… Like totally…”

Akari continued on, as she whipped Hotaru, until she could go no more.  She stopped and beeped, “Know your place now.  Once Mari Hakenji is ours again, she’s yours to have your fun.”

Hotaru beeped, as she bowed, “Yes, Mistress, like, I do as you say.”

She departed, as Akari sat back down.

**XXXXX**

In Dorobune Shrine, as everyone already left, Mariha chose to stay in the shrine with Nanao, who’s lying on the ground, still deactivated.  The female figure appeared, as she looked down on Nanao.  She then said, “I see…  So, this is what happened to her… the girl in green hair.  Thank you, Mariha.”

She approached her and felt her face, “Nanao Kashima… You don’t deserve this fate…”

She disappeared, entering Nanao’s circuitry.

But when she entered, it was different than what she envisioned.  She was in a world in green sky and a grass field.  Her physical form appeared, in her summer outfit, and her long black hair with tiny pigtails.  She looked around and said, “Seeing she was once human, this is her subconscious mind.  For a geek and a genius, she’s very unique…  But something about her made her shatter the dimension that was once Nanao Kashima.”

She walked around, until she saw a figure.  It was Nanao, standing in place, in an emotionless look, wearing only her pale blue bikini, and her arms, legs, and waist wrapped into static thorny vines.  The girl gasped, “NO!  Thorns…  She’s trapped in thorns… And from what I sense, they’re the _Life Changer Program’s_ essence.  Maniac…  Itoko Osakabe is a madman!”

Nanao suddenly spoke, with only her mouth moving, “Hello.  My name is Nanao Kashima. I am a Yagami Inc. Robot. I am built to help our city in any way. I am perfect in any way.”

The girl barked, “She’s being controlled!  So, she’s not converted fully yet.”

Nanao repeated, “Hello.  My name is Nanao Kashima. I am a Yagami Inc. Robot. I am built to help our city in any way. I am perfect in any way. Hello.  My name is Nanao Kashima. I am a Yagami Inc. Robot. I am built to help our city in any way. I am perfect in any way.”

She continued to loop, as the girl said, glowing in white, “I have to fix her!  YOU ARE **NOT** A YAGAMI ROBOT!  You are Nanao Kashima, a girl who befriends these ninjas!  They helped you, and now you’re going to help them!  You have to fight it!”

Nanao suddenly said, “Huh?  I do not--. Hello.  My name is Nanao Kashima. I am a Yagami Inc. Robot. I am built to help our city in any way. I am perfect in any way.”

The girl cried, “DAMN IT, SNAP OUT OF IT!”

She stepped back, as the thorns began to grow a bit.  The girl sobbed, “Damn!  She’s already being tethered.  You’re not a robot, Kashima!  You’re you!  Snap out of it, and fight!  Mariha needs you!  Lily and Myu-Myu needs you!  EVERYONE needs you!”

Nanao sobbed, “Everyone? Hello.  My name is Nanao Kashima. I am a Yagami Inc. Robot. Who am I?  I am built to help our city in any way. What am I?  I am perfect in any way.”

She then spoke in a repeated loop, “Who am I? What am I? Who am I? What am I? Who am I? What am I? Who am I? What am I? Who am I? What am I? Who am I? What am I? Who am I? What am I? Who am I? What am I? Who am I? What am I? Who am I? What am I?”

She kept repeating, as the girl approached her, “The vines are slowly fading…  Nanao, remember this… You’re a girl, a normal girl.  You’re not a ninja, and not a robot… You’re the same geek as you are.  You’re no robot.  YOU’RE A NERD!”

She boasted, as she pointed at her, “THE SAME NANAO KASHIMA!  YOU’RE THE SAME HUMAN NERD WHO LOVES ANIME AND IS TOO EMBARRASSED ABOUT YOUR BOOBS BEING THAT BIG, BUT NOT BIG ENOUGH!  THAT IS YOU!  YOU’RE NO ROBOT SLAVE!  YOU ARE YOU!  WAKE UP!”

Nanao beeped, and then her vines slowly faded away.  She then beeped slowly, “Hello… Hello… Who am I? What am I?  My name is Nanao Kashima… Hello… Hello… Who am I?”

She then slurred to nothing, and moaned, “My… name is… Naaaaanaaaaaaaaa… oooooooooooo…”

She shut down, and then clicked her eyes closed.  The girl said, “The deed is done…  Nanao… You’re free…”

She vanished, as she left a motionless Nanao in the middle of her subconscious state, silent and still.

* * *

The next morning, Nanao’s eyes lit up, as she beeped, “ _Rebooting program… LifeChanger disabled… Restarting unit…_ ”

She suddenly started to blink, and then asked, “Huh?  Where am I?  Am I in--?”

Lily was beside her, as Myu sniffled, “Nanao-senpai?”

Myu bawled, and hugged her tight.

“Myu…” Nanao said, “What are you guys doing here?”

Lily said, “There, it’s alright…”

Nanao whimpered, though she showed no emotion, “It’s terrible!  Lily-senpai, it’s terrible!  Akari, Enju, Yamabuki--.”

Tengge added, “We know!  We heard…”

Nanao asked, “By whom?”

Mariha stepped forward and said, “By me.  I’m the one who fixed you…”

Nanao asked, “Who are you?”

She had no memory of who Mariha was.  She introduced herself, “I’m Mari Hakenji.  Friends call me Mariha…  You must be Nanao Kashima, correct?”

Lily stated, “We’ll talk about this, later, Nanao.  It’s a long story, but you’ll understand the real story.  But first, we have to prepare for tonight.”

Nanao asked, “Tonight?  What for?”

Mariha said, “These girls are going to save your friends, and change you back to normal.”

Nanao nodded, as she said, “I see…  Listen, I don’t know who you are, but I hardly remember a thing… But thank you for fixing me…  For an android, you’re so cool!”

Mariha asked, “Huh?  How did you know I was--?”

Nanao said, “Well… Let’s just say that… I know what it feels like to be Cy, since she’s an android, too.”

She growled, “She took away my feelings… She took away my humanity… but my boobs are still intact…  Itoko Osakabe has gone too far!  She ruined me!  How can I watch anime and play video games, as a robot?  They’d ban you from servers, knowing that you’re a robot, playing FPS games and such on the internet!  Don’t you see that?”

She clutched her fists and shouted, “Osakabe-sensei… She did it to Enju… and Akari… and Yamabuki… and Ricka…  I’m no longer a geek… I’M A FREAK!”

She planted her hands on her face, and started to cry, despite that she has no emotion on her face.  Tengge said, “I’m sorry.  You’re not a freak… You’re still you… It’s Itoko Osakabe that made you a freak!”

She shouted, “She must be stopped!”

Lily nodded, “She’s right!  Nanao, how handy are you with a bow, as you are now?”

Nanao asked, “I do not know.  I never used my bow, after the incident.”

Lily gave her a bow and said, “You’re coming with us, to prove it.”

Nanao smiled, as her mouth finally moved, “Thank you.”

Tears rolled down her eyes, as Myu gasped, “Nanao-senpai… She’s crying…”

Mariha gasped, “No way.  Even in _LifeChanger_ , tears are illogical.  But…”

Lily said, “She was once human… so, a part of her wants to break out…”

Tengge hugged her, deep into her chest, as Nanao was crying, “Aw, there, there.  Don’t cry…”

Nanao wept, as Mariha thought, “But how did it happen?  She has shut off her emotions…”

She then gasped, as she saw a vision a girl in black hair.  She then realized, as she said, “You did it to her, to wake her up, did you?”

She held her hand to her heart and whispered, “Thank you… Tenma…”

Myu asked, “Hau?  Did you say something?”

Mariha said, “It’s nothing.”

They watched on, as Tengge held Nanao tight, crying out her heart.

**XXXXX**

That afternoon, Lily, Tengge, and Myu were dressed in their ninja outfits, as Mariha asked, “Curious… Do you three get to dress as ninjas?”

Lily, in her purple ninja outfit, said, “If we’re going to go into the Yagami Inn, we have to go, in style.  However, _style_ doesn’t do much to us ninjas.”

Tengge, in her revealing black ninja outfit, added, “She’s right.  You may be an android, but we’re real ninjas…”

Myu said, in her pink outfit, “And our friends are trapped there.  So, in order to stop Itoko Osakabe, we have to defeat her, and you’ll step in to save the others.”

Nanao replied, in her summer clothes, “That’s all good, but…  What’ll happen to me, if it fails?”

Mariha said, “Do not worry.  _LifeChanger_ only affects you, and can be reversed.  The effects are only permanent to Yagami Robots, such as me.”

Nanao smiled, “Great!  That means I can go back to being the geeky and nerdy Nanao Kashima, again~!”

Lily smiled, “Right.  Now, once Cy arrives, we can map out a plan to--.”

A male voice called, “HEY!  LILY!  MYU!  YOU GUYS!”

Lily gasped, “That voice…”

Tengge cried, “Crap!  It’s Kazuki!”

Mariha grabbed Nanao’s arm and said, “Come on!  Hide!  They are not Itoko’s problem, but we can’t let them see you like this.”

Nanao was being dragged off, as she sobbed, “Must my life be so insecure?”

They hid, as Kazuki and Johnny went to the others.  Kazuki said, “Hey, I heard what happened from Cy… The others are kidnapped?”

Lily said, “I’m afraid so.”

She thought in anger, “Cy, those two cannot know.  They’d be in the way… And I can’t imagine Kazuki’s hentai ways, if he sees fembots of his friends.”

She lied, “Uh, actually, we’re dressed up to prepare for tomorrow.  The place is locked down, and it is with a lot of laypeople inside…”

Tengge huffed, “Lily, if you’re going to pretend, do it right.”

Kazuki asked, “Tengge?”

Tengge said, “I’ll explain… See, Akari, Enju, Ricka, and Yamabuki were all kidnapped by a mysterious demon, and are held hostage in an abandoned and closed-down spa resort.  We managed to rescue Nanao, but she’s unconscious.”

Johnny said, “I see.  But Cy told us to come.”

Cy sobbed, “Sorry…  Onii-chan wanted to help, after I slipped out that the others were kidnapped.”

Kazuki said, “Yeah.  So, a demon took them?  Fine by me.  I have time to prepare for it.  I’ll get my Kamuy and we’ll send--.”

Lily, Tengge, Cy, & Myu screamed, “ **NO!** ”

A panicked Lily said, “Uh, no-no!  It’s fine!  We, uh… We got this.  Besides, the demon would see a male like you, and devour you instantly!”

Johnny sobbed, “NOOOOOOOOOOO!  NOT MY LIFE!”

Kazuki was astonished, as he asked, “Uh… I get the feeling that you don’t want me to join you.”

Myu said, in worry, “Senpai… Please… Do this for me?  Just prepare tomorrow, and we’ll meet here in Dorobune Shrine.”

Johnny asked, “Can I come, too?”

Myu smiled, “Sure.  It’s friendship that bonds the Ninja Seeking Club~!”

She sobbed in embarrassment, “Hau… I’m starting act like Akari-senpai…”

Lily whispered to Cy, “These two _can’t_ come.  Get them out of here.”

Cy nodded, as she said to them, “Onii-chan, Zonny, take me somewhere.”

Kazuki asked, “You’re not fighting the demon, too?”

Cy said, “Nope.  I’d be badly bwoken.”

Lily said, “Take care of her, okay?”

Cy walked with the boys, as they left the shrine.  Mariha and Nanao emerged from the bushes, as Mariha growled, “Now I see why you are ninjas.  You’re also liars.”

Tengge said, “Sorry, but there _is_ a thing called a _Ninja Code_.”

Mariha bowed and said, “Understood.”

Nanao said, “I guessed they were ninjas, when they formed the club, and I was right! …somehow.”

Myu said, “Now’s not the time for a pity party!  We have to rescue our senpais!”

Lily said, “Right.  We leave, right now.”

Myu asked, “Not tonight?”

Lily stated, “I have a feeling that Cy may not hold on to the lies, much longer.  We leave, immediately!”

She ordered, “Tengge, Myu, you stay by my side. Mari, watch over Nanao!”

They raced off, as they were heading to Yagami Inn, hoping to save their friends.

But as they were departing, a female figure made of light traversed off, following Kazuki, Johnny, and Cy.  She whispered, as she was worried, “Mariha and her friends… They’ll save their friends and stop Itoko…  But those three, the two boys and the android…  They cannot know.  I have to do something, and then assist Mariha.”

She vanished, heading to where the boys and Cy were going.

**XXXXX**

Kazuki was walking, as he said, “Strange…  It’s like it’s an all-girls’ mission or something.”

Cy smiled, “Like Lily says… You cannot go with them.”

He thought, “Yeah.  Normally, I’d do something accidentally, and it would be so tragic.”

He then asked, “Wait…  Why was I not informed of this?  And what happened to Itoko Osakabe?”

Johnny said, “Yeah!  What happened to the hot substitute teacher?  She got kidnapped by the demon, did she?”

Cy replied, “Uh… Not really…”

Kazuki asked, “So, wait… Osakabe-sensei could be the demon, herself?”

Cy nodded, as she played stupid, “Yes.  Onii-chan, that’s why it is dangerous.”

Kazuki glared at her, “Cy…  Are you trying to make me NOT assist the others?”

Cy nervously said, “No… Why do you ask me?”

Johnny said, staring at her, “Are you hiding something?”

Cy sobbed, as she broke down in yelps, “AWWIGHT!  I’ll talk!  I’ll talk!  But you have to keep dis to yerselves!  Lily and the udders… Dey are going to Yagami Inn, because--.”

A voice called, “NO!  They cannot know! EVER!  They’ll only risk themselves in the process.”

The girl in the summer dress reappeared, as Johnny gasped, “Oh, my!  Is she--?”

Kazuki gasped, “A beautiful girl with long black hair… and with an aura coated with light…”

Cy beeped, “ _Error… Unknown being available…  Error… Error…_ ”

She cried, “WHO ARE _YOU_?”

The figure removed her aura, and then said, “Kazuki Araya… Jonathan Spicer…  No.  Let them save my race…”

Kazuki asked, “What are you talking abou--?”

She did a finger bang gesture at Johnny, and winked, “BANG!”

Johnny was shot, though no blood came out, and he croaked, “Sayonara, good buddy…”

He collapsed and fell unconscious.  Kazuki cried, “JOHNNY!”

The girl said, “He’ll be fine…  I just put him into a deep sleep… and he’ll wake up, once the problem has ended.”

Kazuki asked, “Who or what are you?”

Cy whispered, “This is weird… This gurl… She is…  What is she?”

The girl went closer and introduced herself, “You may call me… … …Tenma.”


	10. Chapter 10

Kazuki, Johnny, and Cy were in the presence of a mysterious girl named Tenma.  She knocked out Johnny, and focused on Kazuki and Cy.

“What are you doing here?” He asked her, “We were just having a talk, and all of a sudden, you showed up!”

Tenma replied, as she said, “You two…  You were about to assist my friend and your friends, into saving them.  But I cannot let you go…”

Kazuki asked, “You mean the demon witch?  Yes, I can!  I am a legendary ninja!”

Tenma replied, “I’m sorry… But if I told you… the truth behind it… It would devastate you.”

Cy asked, “Huh?”

She asked her, “Tenna, wuzzit?  You mean, you knew er’rything?”

Tenma nodded, “And it’s _Tenma_.  Kazuki, Cy, stay back, because your friends will save them…”

Kazuki said, “NO!  Get out of my way!  I’m here to protect my friends, no matter what!”

Tenma said, “That’s too bad.  I didn’t want to have to do this to you.  Cy understands.”

Cy asked, “Huh? Understand wha--?”

**BLEEP!  
**Cy paused, and then froze in place.  Tenma halted her functions, as she said, “Beginning functions.”

Kazuki griped, “BASTARD!  DO NOT HURT CY!”

Tenma turned to him and said, “It’s alright…  I’m doing this… _for you_ …”

A wave of hypnotic pulse struck Kazuki, as Tenma then used her powers to magically change Cy’s summer outfit into a bridal gown.  It was a white bridal gown with flowers on the chest.  She also has her hair down, up to her shoulders.  She was standing in place, as Kazuki was mesmerized.  He asked, “Cy?”

Cy said, “Onii-chan… Will you marry me?”

She walked slowly to Kazuki, as Kazuki whispered, without response, “I do…”

They leaned towards each other, as they were about to kiss.  Kazuki and Cy nearly touch lips, and then…

**BANG!  
**Kazuki was shot down by Tenma’s magic bullet.  Kazuki was out cold, as Cy started to speak slowly, “I… love you… Onii-chan… I want to honor and cherish you… until death… do us… pa--.”

**Click!  
**Tenma turned off Cy.  Cy’s eyes closed halfway, and then Tenma said, “Sweet dreams…”

She then said to the motionless Cy, “All the data Mariha sent you… Delete it, once it is all over…  Once Mistress Itoko is defeated, and the _LifeChanger Program_ is gone, everything will be normal now.”

She walked off, leaving Cy frozen and deactivated, while Johnny and Kazuki lie on the ground, unconscious and put into a deep sleep.

* * *

The others arrive at the Yagami Inn, as Lily said, “Mariha, Nanao, stay behind me.  Tengge and I will cover the front of the inn.”

Mariha stated, “Right.  Before we barge in, swift and fast, we must get the mission to go as planned.  We destroy Mistress Itoko, and then, we go into her office, and begin to hack into the supercomputer, and disable the main core to the _LifeChanger Program_.  Thus, we shall save the future from Itoko’s evil plan, and we will change you back to normal.”

Nanao said to the 4th wall, “Everybody reading out there got that?”

Lily asked, “How long will the download take?”

Mariha said, “About two hours.  And it’s irreversible.  Think of it as canceling a very long download, and precisely about 3.5 gigabytes.”

Myu said, “You’re the only one that can do it, right?”

Mariha made a printing sound, and then said, “Exactly.  Since we’re able enough to stop her, we should.”

Lily asked, “What was that printing noise?”

Tengge said, “No time to waste.  Let’s go in!”

They dashed in, and Myu whispered, “Wait… What about her slaves?  Would she sent them to attack us?”

Hotaru, faceless and all, in her black ensemble, appeared to the group, “Like, welcome to the Yagami Inn.  Like totally.  Like welcome. Like totally.”

Mariha gasped in horror, “No…  It’s not true…”

Myu sobbed, “Hotaru-senpai…  Not you, too…”

Hotaru beeped, “Like totally.” And then her eyes lit red.

Tengge and Lily prepared, as Lily held her spear, and Tengge held her fan.  Lily said, “Stay away from being touched, so that the _LifeChanger Program_ will affect us!”

Tengge said, “If we are being changed, our ninjutsu will be negated.  We’ll have to attack her, without harming her severely!”

Lily ducked into the shadows, “ ** _Ninjutsu: Phantom Grace!_** ”

Tengge swung her fan and shouted, “NOW!  **_Full Moon Fan!_** GO!”

She produced a huge burst of wind, and Hotaru was trying to hang on.  Lily appeared from behind, and chopped her in the back of her neck.  Nanao fired her arrow, and it landed between Hotaru’s breasts.  Hotaru gasped, as she beeped, “Danger!  Ah, like, in my cleavage!  Like totally!”

She started to spaz a bit, and ran forward.  She started walking towards Myu, but Hotaru turned right, and slammed into the wall.  She dropped down, and was moving her arms and legs, doll-like.  She started to loop, while moving and flailing, “Like totally. Like totally. Like totally. Like totally. Like totally. Like totally. Like totally. Like totally. Like totally. Like… totally… like… like… tooooooo…”

She slowed down, and powered down.  Smoke came out of her face, as Lily sighed, “Phew… That was too easy…”

Tengge smiled, “You think?  And that’s just one slave.  We’ll be able to find _all_ of them, if we can.”

Mariha stated, “But why was Hotaru converted, just now?”

She gasped, as Tengge and Lily went forward, “NO!  WAIT!”

**CLAMP!  
**Tengge and Lily were caught in shackles around their ankles, as Yamabuki’s voice called, “Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!  More the merrier!  More the merrier!  I am Yamabuki Suou!  I obey my mistress!”

Mariha called, “WHERE ARE YOU?”

Myu cried, “It was a trap!”

Yamabuki said, “Exactly right, Myu-Myu.  Now, take a gander at this…”

She played enchanting music in the room, as Mariha cried, “NO!  That music…”

Tengge moaned, as her legs were stuck.  She said, “That sound…  But why do my ankles sting?”

Lily cried, “Suou!  Stop this at once!”

Mariha said, “It’s no use!  She’s under Mistress Itoko’s spell!”

Yamabuki asked, “Who?  Oh, yeah…  Our mistress…  She was happy enough to see you again, Mari Hakenji…  but it’s far too late.  Because soon, the _LifeChanger_ will end you, _permanently!_ ”

Nanao cried, “NO!  Please, not that!  I don’t want to di--!”

She powered down, after Mariha turned her off.  She yelled, “Forget these two!  We have to run, before we become slaves, too!”

Myu cried, “NO!  Not without Tengge-senpai and Lily-senpai!”

Lily cried, “You got this!”

Tengge shouted, “GO NOW!  If worse of it comes, we’ll be sexy robots…”

Lily growled in annoyance, “Tengge, must you--.”

Mariha nodded, as she whispered, “I’m sorry…”

She carried the prone Nanao off, as Myu was hurt emotionally.  She whispered, “We promise, senpais…  We’ll come back for you.”

They went to the long corridor, heading to Itoko’s office, as Tengge and Lily remained trapped.  Lily groaned, as she was slowly stiffening, “Ungh… Why are we--?”

Tengge gasped, “You don’t think…  The shackles… They--?”

Yamabuki appeared, in her leather attire, with no face, and said, “Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!  That means you are going to be a part of our slave program.  In short…”

Lily gasped, “No…  We’re…”

Tengge cried, “…turning into robots?”

Yamabuki giggled, as she shoved them both down.  They collapsed, as they were lying straight.  Their arms and legs were stiffened, as Lily moaned, “No… ungh… Agh… Damn it.  My arms are…”

Tengge moaned, “I can’t believe it… We’re pinned down to the ground…  Now I know how it feels like to be stuck in the ground…  I guess this is it, huh, Lily?”

Lily groaned, “Don’t act like we’re going to die… We’re going to be mechanical.”

Tengge giggled, “Well… It’s not so bad.  I get the feeling I’m going to experience what a sex robot is like…”

Yamabuki said, “ _Sexy_ robot, to be precise.  We do not do sex.  But we give our sexy charm.”

Lily sobbed, “Suou… What are you going to do to us?”

Yamabuki smiled, “The process takes a couple of minutes for you to be converted… but my Mistress agrees of a faster method to decrease your heart rate, for a faster process.”

She held her doll-like hands up and started to wriggle her fingers.  Tengge gasped, as Lily moaned, “No…  That’s _really_ Yamabuki’s MO.”

Yamabuki nodded slowly, as she beeped, “Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!  This is my special speed-up power.  Welcome to _Bookie Robo’s Magic Finger Fondling_!”

Tengge shrieked, “NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!”

Yamabuki kneeled down and clamped onto Tengge’s breasts.  She slowly rubbed and push her soft breasts, as Yamabuki said, “You are so soft.  Even if you turn into a robot, your skin will be completely realistic.”

Tengge moaned and cried, “Ungh… No… Not that… Ungh… Ah!  No, please… No…”

She moaned and heaved, as Lily cried, “STOP!  YAMABUKI, THAT’S ENOUGH!”

Yamabuki laughed, ignoring Lily’s pleas.  Tengge continued to heave and moan, until she started to moan in compressed electronic moans and cries, speaking like a radio.

“NO!  No-no… Ah!  I’m… Oh yes… Yes… Ahh!  Yes, oh!  Yes… Ah!  Ahhh!  Oh!  Yeah… baby… Give it to me…”

Lily gasped, as she was shocked, “Tengge?  What the--?  No…  What is Yamabuki doing to you?”

Tengge kept heaving and moaning in a robotic voice, until…  
“ah!  Ah! Wah!  Oh yes… No!  yes… I am… ah!  Oh!  Ohhhh! Ohhhh… ohhhhh… ohhhhhhhhhhhhh… ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… errrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr… mnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngh… aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…”

Her voice slid down to a baritone, after every moan, and was completely shut down.  Tengge’s face was slightly emotionless, with her eyes turning black and her mouth open in an O-shape.  Yamabuki closed her mouth and said, “Nighty-night…  Tengge.  You are now complete.”

Lily cried, “TENGGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!”

* * *

At the hallways, Mariha and Myu were walking to the office, as Myu asked, “So, I’m curious… Why are suddenly helping us, even if it means we would become machines?  You’re so nice to us… unlike the robot girls…”

Mariha said, “Well, unfortunately, it’s not much to talk about, but…  I’m not always a bad girl robot.  See, in my downtime, I paint portraits, using oil paints and canvas.  It’s usually a hobby, if I am not busy helping my own time’s city.”

Myu said, “I see.  Say, you think you can send me one of those portraits?”

Mariha said, “No…  I doubt you will live until 2268.”

“Hau…” Myu wept.

“It’s alright… My paintings are not too good… It’s like still life, only printed in canvas.  Well, to put it simply, it’s like the opposite of what Miss Suou does…”

“You mean, you know how to draw like Yamabuki-senpai?  Are you like a ninja, too?  No, what am I saying…  You’re an android, of course, you don’t.”

“Well, not the way _she_ does it…”

Myu then asked, as she was concerned, “This girl…  This Tenma you said… the moment you powered down to nothing, towards us…  Was this Tenma girl special to you?”

Mariha turned away and said nothing.  Myu said in sadness, “I get it.  You don’t want to talk about it.  I’m certain Kazuki-senpai will understand me, too.”

She turned to the corner, and said, “Is it this way?”

Mariha found the door and said, “Yep.  Right here.”

Myu said, “So, if we run into anyone, similar to Hotaru-senpai, what would we do?”

Mariha said, “Well, you still have your ninja powers?”

Myu sighed, “Hardly… My jutsu is usually future sights and premonitions.  I also have this.”

She held up a huge pink scroll and said, “My own Beast Seal Scroll.  If this Itoko robot is purely evil, I can banish her away into my scroll, just like I did to the souls of the Nine-Tailed Fox and the Tycoon.  But…  Maybe I can use this for offense procedures…”

She groaned, “But I’m no good at fighting…”

Mariha sighed and said, “Stupid.  Magic cloth doesn’t exist to us.”

Myu stated, “Well, it’s worth a try.”

They went closer, only for Enju and Ricka, the faceless robot slaves, wearing Sexy Maid outfits, appeared by the door.  Enju beeped, “Stop right there.”

Ricka beeped, “Intruders.”

Myu gasped, “AAGH!  No… Ricka-senpai???”

She dropped to her knees and whimpered, “No…  Ricka-senpai…”

She was shaken and frightened, as Enju said to Mariha, “Hentai.  You are a hentai, you hentai.  Me, I am more than a hentai.  I’m a naughty little hentai.”

Mariha cried, “I have no idea what you just said!  But we’re here to stop your mistress!  Where is she?”

Enju said, “Across this door.  She is busy recharging herself.  As for us, we obey her, as we work for her.  I am Enju Saion-Ji. I am a Yagami Inc. Robot.  I am perfect in any way.  You, Mari Hakenji, are useless and defective.”

Ricka beeped, “I am perfect.”

Mariha said, “Itoko must’ve gave you some _baaaaaaaaad_ jujus in your newly-created circuits.”

She said to Myu, “Myu, listen… I will go stop these two.  You go on ahead to the control room.”

She pulled out a slip of paper, in-between her breasts, and gave it to Myu, “Here.  You are the only one that can control the computers.  These directions I gave you, remember how to use it.  I will hold them off, until they are stopped, completely.”

Myu nodded, “Okay.  Thank you.”

She prepared, but Ricka halted her, “No.  You cannot pass.  You are not Yagami Inc. personnel.”

Myu barked, “One side, Ricka-senpai!” and then put the paper in her ninja outfit.

Ricka beeped, as she stared down at Myu, who’s in her way.  Enju’s confronting Mariha, and then responded, “You dare defy our mistress?  After everything that has been done?”

Mariha said, “The girl means nothing…”

“Yes, she is.  She’s like us… We’re all robots.”

“NOBODY becomes a robot, by force!  You’re not a robot!”

“Technically, I am.”

“That’s because Itoko made you who you are!”

“And your point being?”

Mariha prepared to fight Enju, as she said, “You forget one thing…  Kashima-san!  Activate!”

Nanao activated herself, as Myu gasped, “OH!  I forgot about Nanao-senpai!”

Mariha growled, “Damn…  Why did I bring her?”

Myu said, “You were dragging her away from being converted again.”

Nanao beeped, turning to Enju, “Hello.  I am Nanao Kashima.  How may I serve you?”

Enju said, “Mistress’s orders!  Strip down, remove faceplate, and seize Mari Hakenji!  That is an order, Kashima-san.”

Nanao turned to Mariha, and then nodded.  She then turned around, towards Enju, and then said, “No.”

Enju gasped, “Eh?”

Nanao barked, “You… Your mistress made me this way…  I am not a robot!  I’m Nanao Kashima, and I’m a human being!  I enjoy studying, anime, manga, karaoke, video games, and archery!  You cannot take that away from me!”

Enju roared, “SILENCE!  You hentai dog!”

Nanao aimed her bow and arrow at her and shouted, “NO!  _YOU_ SILENCE!  I want Mistress Itoko, RIGHT NOW!  CHANGE! ME! **BACK!** ”

Enju snarled, “No.  Our mistress has--.”

**ZING! WHACK!  
**The arrow missed, nearly nicking Enju’s head, landing on the door.  Enju’s eyes turned red, as Nanao smirked, “I can’t kill you.  That would be wrong… I want my body back, and so do all of you.  NOW, LET MYU-MYU THROUGH!”

Enju beeped in a roar, “TRAITOR!”

Mariha smiled, “She was never on your side.  The minute she converted fully, I had to recover her data about her normal life.  All that’s left is to remove her mechanical form, and switch it back to human form.”

Enju & Ricka are cornered, as Enju beeped, “Machiyuki-san.  I am afraid that we are outnumbered.”

Ricka said, “Agreed.”

Enju beeped, “We need more.”

Ricka beeped, “Understood.”

Meanwhile, Yamabuki was already pinning down Lily, who’s becoming weakening.  Yamabuki was about to grope her boobs, as she said, “Lily Fuma.  Now, it’s your turn to experience a new life.  Goodbye to your normal human ninja life… and hello…”

She reached closer and clasped on, “TO YOUR NEW LIFE!”

Lily gasped and shrieked, as Yamabuki fondled at her breasts.  But a beep was made from in her head, as Enju’s voice called from inside, “Suou-san!  Belay what you are doing and assist us, by Mistress Akari’s office.  Mari Hakenji has arrived.  Moreover, Kashima-san has malfunctioned and joined Hakenji.  Stop them, at once!”

Yamabuki let go, and sighed, “Aw, man…  And just when I was about to have fun.”

She got up, as Lily asked, “Huh?  What the--?  Why did you stop?”

Yamabuki responded, “Mistress’s orders.  Besides, it won’t be long for _you_ , anyways.”

She walked off, as Lily was still stuck, next to Tengge, who’s already motionless.  Yamabuki stopped and said, “Do not worry.  I _will_ return…”

She laughed robotically, as she walked off to the others.  Lily moaned, as she was slowly weakening, “Thank… goodness…”

She looked at the prone Tengge and said, “You’re right… Tengge…  This is the end… But…  Still… Why couldn’t I protect… Enju, so much?  Am I… really… weak?”

She remained in place, and slowly trailed off, “I let you down… Kazuki… I’m sorry… if… I… let… you… …doooooo--.”

Her voice halted and her eyes went black.  Lily stopped moving and remained rigid on the floor, besides Tengge.  Both ninjas have turned into robots, thanks to Itoko Osakabe’s _LifeChanger Program_.  But no one came to get them.

Back at the office door, Enju said, “Suou-san is arriving.  We will perform the honeypot onto you, again.  But first, Machiyuki-san!  Seize her!”

Ricka grabbed Myu’s wrists and held her, “AH!  NO!  Ricka-senpai, it’s me!  Let me go!”

Enju laughed, “Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!”

Mariha growled, “No… I can’t go through with being drained again… I’m doomed…”

Nanao looked around, and then said, “No, I’m getting out of here…  You’re on your own.”

Mariha asked, “Huh?”

Nanao said, “It’s alright…  I can’t fight them… But Yamabuki is another thing…  She’s heading this way, right?”

Mariha nodded, and then Nanao made a run for it.  She called out, “Don’t worry, I got this!”

Enju cried, “NO!  SEIZE HER!”

Ricka beeped, “Hands full.”

Myu kicked Ricka’s leg, and broke free.  Mariha called, “NO!  This ends now!  Take us to your mistress, at once, OR ELSE!”

Myu cried, “AND COME BACK TO US, DARN YOU!  SENPAIS, I WANT YOU BACK!”

Enju and Ricka went closer, as Mariha went in front of Myu.  “It’s me they want… Go on ahead!”

Enju and Ricka grabbed Mariha, as Myu made a run for it.  Mariha was grasped on, as Enju and Ricka were caressing her again.  Enju said, “We do not believe in violence…”

Ricka added, “Old life. We don’t hurt people…”

Enju beeped, “We let our mistress hurt you.”

Mariha was struggling, as she moaned, “Myu… GO NOW! What are you waiting for!  GO!”

She was grasped tightly, as Myu could only watch in horror.  She was frightened, as Mariha was helpless.  Enju beeped, “Oh, yes… We forget one thing… Try to kick us off…”

Mariha tried to move her arms, but couldn’t.  She moved her legs, but was stuck.  She cried, “No… You didn’t!  You--.”

Enju said, rubbing her breasts onto her, “Now you _won’t_ escape, hentai.”

Mariha beeped, “ _Power fading… Energy depleting…_ Not again…”

They stopped, as Mariha suddenly moaned, “No… My power… is… fading… again…”

Enju and Ricka turned to Myu, as she sobbed, “No…”

Enju said, “Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!”

Ricka beeped, “Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!”

Myu snarled, “How could you!  You are going to let her die, because of you?”

Enju said, “No.  We are… 1) to deactivate her by draining her energy life.”

Ricka beeped, “2) to install _LifeChanger Program_ to Hakenji.”

Enju concluded, “And 3) if our Mistress accepts it, she’ll either make her a slave, or destroy her.”

Ricka added, “We predict the latter.”

Enju laughed, turning to Mariha, “You failed. Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!  You lose.”

Mariha sobbed, as she was weakening, “No… My body… I… cannot… move… Run… Myu… Run, for god’s sake…”

Myu growled, as she held up her scroll.  She then said, “I’m not going.  I’m not running away!”

She then thought, “I hope it works…  O Beast Seal Scroll…”

Enju beeped, “Machiyuki-san, confiscate that rug!”

Ricka replied, “Understood.”

Myu said, “If I’m not careful, I might hurt Mari-senpai…  Now, Beast Seal Scroll, powers within, perform an attack to immobilize these two!”

The scroll shines a bit, as it showed an image of the Nine-Tailed Fox, a huge white fox with red and blue fur and embers surrounding its aura.  Enju and Ricka beeped, as they gasped, “EEEEEEEH?”

Mariha gasped, “Holy--.”

The scroll shot out a spark of lightning, and struck onto Enju and Ricka’s bodies.  They dropped down, and was rendered unconscious.  The scroll flew back to Myu’s hands, and said, “Good!  I managed to stop them.”

Enju then sat up, and beeped, “You…”

Ricka sat up, as well, as Myu cried, “IMPOSSIBLE!”

Enju beeped, spazzing a bit, beeping, “You hentai!  Hentai! Hentai! Hentai! Hentai!”

They slowly started to walk towards her, but remained in place.  Myu sobbed, “NO!  It didn’t work!”

Mariha said, “Look again.”

Enju started to flail her arms slowly and doll-like, and repeated the words “Hentai” again and again.  Ricka started to beep and jumbled up her speech, and turn her head left and right, while her arms and legs spazzed a bit.  They were malfunctioning, as Enju beeped, “Hentai! Hentai!  You hentai!  You hentai! I am a naughty hen-hen-hen-hen--, hehehehehehehehehehe, _malfunction! Malfunction!_ ”

Ricka beeped, “ _Error. Error.  I am Ricka Machiyuki--, error._ ”

They continued to spark and spaz, as Mariha moaned, “Myu… Just leave…”

Myu grabbed Mariha’s body and dragged her back, “Not without you!  Stay back!  They might explode!”

Mariha barked, “We don’t have explosives!  But… well, the sparks are rampant.”

Enju’s top fell off, showing her bare breasts, and her left arm jerked over them, to cover them up.  She tilted back, and suddenly twitched and beeped, “Hentai. **BZZT!** Hentai. **BZZT!** Hentai. **BZZT!** Hentai. **BZZT!** Hentai. **BZZT!** Hentai. **BZZT!** ”

Ricka’s body bent down, and she slurred, “Nonooonoonoono… Fried… hot nooooooooooooo…”

She shut down, as Enju was still tweaking and twitching, “Hentai. **BZZT!** Hentai. **BZZT!** Hentai. **BZZT!** Hentai. **BZZT!** ”

Myu hugged Mariha, as Mariha’s eyes were fading, “You did it…  But we can still… save themmm…”

Her voice was fading and growing static.  Myu sobbed, “Mari-senpai…  Don’t… leave me…”

Mariha smiled, “Myu… Myu…  You’re so helpful… You… remind me… of… Tenm--, Ten--, Tenma…”

She whispered, “I’d hug you… but… my arms…”

Myu hugged her tightly and bawled, “No…  Don’t die on me…”

Mariha’s eyes went to black, and she beeped, “ _Shutting down… Shutting down… Good… bye… Myu…_ ”

Her body stopped moving, as Myu bawled, “ **MARI-SENPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!** ”

She bawled on her chest, and was crying loudly.  She shouted, as she was pounding her shoulder with her fist, “WHY! DID! YOU! DIE! YOU! STUPID! ROBOT!  NO!  WAKE UP!  NOOOOOOOOOO!  WAAAAAAAAH!  HAAAAAAU!  NOOOOO!  MARI-SENPAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!”

She roared, while in tears, “YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO HELP ME, DAMN IT!  WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DIE NOW???  NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!”

She continued to cry, as Enju’s body was slowing down, emitting smoke, with her speech slurring, “Hentai. **BZZT!** Hentai. **BZZT!** Hentai. **BZZT!** Hen… tai… **BZZT!** Heeeeennnn…”

Her body froze, and smoke came out of her body, and more sparks shot out of her face.  Myu stopped crying, and wiped her tears.  She sniffled, as she wept, “I’m sorry… Mari-senpai…  Enju-senpai… Ricka-senpai…”

She held her fists and rushed to the office door.  She said, “It’s all up to me now.  My friends… they are converted back to being machines for Osakabe-sensei…  She will pay for this!”

She went into the office, leaving Mariha, Enju, and Ricka behind.

Meanwhile, from far in the hallways, Yamabuki beeped, as she said, “I am getting closer.  Enju.  I am on the way.”

Nanao arrived, as she blocked her way.  She said, “Yamabuki!  No!”

Yamabuki beeped, as she posed, “Traitor!  Enju warned me about you, Nanao Kashima!”

Nanao said, “You’re not going to make me your slave again!  Mistress Itoko will never win!”

Yamabuki smiled, “Of course not!  She’s dead.”

Nanao gasped, “Eh?  WTW?”

She thought, “But wait… If Itoko is destroyed… and no longer a threat… Why are they still robots?”

**XXXXX**

In the office, Myu said, “This must be it…  This huge supercomputer…  It’s a good thing that I know what it does…”

She nodded, as she prepared, “Alright… I have to follow the directions, and save all my friends.  This is for you, Ricka-senpai… Mari-senpai… Enju-senpai… especially you, Kazuki-senpai.  Watch for me.”

She went closer, but stopped, seeing a figure in a black chair.  She grinned, “Welcome… Myu Momochi.”

Myu gasped, “That voice…  It can’t be… Akari-senpai?”

The chair turned, as Akari smirked evilly, wearing a black blazer and skirt with a white shirt.  She then said, “Hello.  I am Akari Hanao, head of Yagami Inc. I am built to help our city in any way. I am perfect in any way.”

Myu cringed, as she sobbed, “ _Now_ what?  Akari-senpai’s my only way through?”

She was scared, as Akari said robotically, “How far have you gone to stop us, ninja girl?” And then she grinned evilly.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ends the first half of this story, with a shocking cliffhanger in the story.

Myu arrived at Itoko’s office.  However, the Mistress of this group was changed.  It was the last person Myu would’ve ever expected – Akari Hanao.

Akari grinned, as she said, “Welcome, Myu-Myu.  I was expecting you.  I am Akari Hanao.”

Myu barked, “Senpai, it’s me!  You already know who I am!”

“Senpai?  Why, I am not your senpai.  I am your boss.  And I am your mistress.”

“Mistress?!  I don’t understand!  Osakabe-sensei is your mistress!”

“Not anymore.”

Myu was amazed, but was worried, “So… You were… You’re the new head of Yagami Inc., and after Osakabe…  Whatever happened to her?”

Akari smirked, “She was getting old… so… I dismantled her… by force.”

Myu gasped in horror, as Akari continued, “You see, her methods were a bit wild and lusty, like some sort of sadomasochist.  But I am the full-on package.  I am perfect in every way.  And being of such youth, I decided to send the old machine packing to the trash bin.  This is where the story ends for her.  As you know, Itoko Osakabe was a machine, built to bring lust to the world.  However, I can do better.  Realizing her failures, I decided that it’s time for her to be _permanently_ retired.”

She held up Itoko’s whip, and she said, “This was her whip, and I claimed it for my own.  This, her own whip, was the reason why Itoko Osakabe doesn’t function anymore.  And that is because she never succeeds on getting the job done.  I _did_!”

She explained, “Mari Hakenji was her worst nightmare, and in doing so, she was thwarted of her dominance of Yagami City in the future!  Failures will not be spared!  Itoko Osakabe will not live to see her future be made, in my hand!  She deserves to be garbage!”

She stared at her, and said, “But you… Myu Momochi… My apprentice…  You have no sadism or masochism inside you.”

Myu shivered, “No… Ungh… This is terrible… Hau… Hau…”

Akari smiled, “I like you, Myu…  I think you’d be perfect with us… as my star pupil.  In your current life, you’re an apprentice ninja.  How about working for me, as an apprentice mistress?”

Myu stammered, as Akari went closer to her, “It’s what you wanted, after all… You want to become full-fledged… Not just as a ninja, after all…”

She clamped onto her butt and felt it. Myu yelped, “Hau…  Akari-senpai, what are you--?”

Akari harmonized into her ear, as Myu whispered, “Her singing… She’s… She’s…”

Akari’s perfect singing somehow aroused Myu, as Akari said, “Say my name, Myu…”

Myu spoke, as her eyes were glazed and mesmerized, “Mistress Akari…  I obey…”

Akari smirked, “You understand your place now?  Do you accept me?”

Myu spoke, “Mistress Akari…”

Akari licked her cheek, and then stepped back.  She smiled and said, “Soon, _LifeChanger_ will change you…  I won.  Mari Hakenji is already dead.  I’ve already won.  Myu, even as helpless as you are, you’re still powerless to stop me.  This is a new future.  I have everyone and everything in my control.  All that is left… is to turn you into one of us.”

_She imagined Myu, faceless and in her red leather ensemble, started whipping at Ricka, and shouting robotically, “Beg!  Beg!  Naughty! BEG!  Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!  Beg to me!”_

Akari smiled, “But then _she_ might turn on me, like how I turned on Itoko.  No matter.  My minions can remodify her to remove her free will.  Now, why didn’t _she_ think of that?  Maybe it’s because she never looked thoroughly…  My former life, I depended on Enju or someone to aide me… but now, those days are over.”

She sat back down, as she admired a mannequin-like Myu.  She reached for a button and said, “And now… My final victory.”

She pressed the red button, but…  
**CLASP!  
**Myu grabbed Akari from behind, using a headlock with her arms.  Akari groaned, “NO!  Agh!  How did you--?”

The Myu that she enslaved vanished.  Myu choked Akari and cried, “ _Shadow Clone Jutsu!_ Something _you_ discarded, senpai!”

Akari cried, “YOU… DEFY ME?!” still locked in a sleeper hold.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in the halls, Yamabuki and Nanao stared down.  Nanao growled, “You cannot stop them!  Mariha and Myu will stop this!  I won’t let you go!”

Yamabuki said, “Naughty. Naughty.  You must let me pass.  Traitors like you shall be assimilated, again.”

Nanao snarled, as she stepped back.  Yamabuki held her hands up and wriggled, “Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha. Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha. It is time for your boobs to feel rejoiced…”

Nanao blushed, stepping back, “Ew…  Even as a robot, you never change!”

Nanao gasped and realized, “AH!  That’s it!  The robot girls that were converted are Mistress Whoever’s doing.  They have no emotions, but some of their quirks and traits remain!  Hotaru speaks like a valley girl… Enju calls the boys a hentai… and Ricka speaks quietly and soft…”

She put her glasses on and said, “200/200 vision activated!  I know that it’s really you, Yamabuki Suou!  You’re a nerd who’s also a ninja!  Checkmate!”

Yamabuki beeped, as her LED eyes lit up, and then her mouthspeaker yelled out, “I am… I am not a nerd!  You’re calling _the_ Bookie Robo a nerd?”

Nanao smiled and said, “No… You’re a geek with such style, and your manga is second-to-none awesome!  Let alone, printing from your cleavage is stupid, and have no heart at all.”

Yamabuki cried, “I AM NOT A PRINTER!”

Nanao smiled, “Gee, I wonder… If you’re a robot now, are you useful for a back massage?  Or maybe give me some snacks to serve me?  I always wanted a maid robot in my house… Then again, I can always make you a waifu pillow for me to drool over, while I am sleeping.  How do you feel, in your girth, to be dressed as a _Power Ranger_?  Maybe one of the villains, perhaps?”

Yamabuki’s eyes lit red, as she roared, “ **OH, YOU ARE DEAD!** ”

She charged at her, but Nanao was ready. She shot her arrow onto Yamabuki, and pierced right towards her breasts.  The arrow got caught between her cleavage, but it did get the damage done.  Yamabuki gasped in horror, “No… I’m not programmed to fail… Mistress Akari, I failed you…”

Nanao gasped, “Mistress--?  MISTRESS _AKARI_?  WHAT THE HELL?”

Yamabuki moaned, dropping to one knee, “Mistress Akari… is our… new… master… The future… is now…”

She raised her arms slowly and beeped, “It’s… already… too… la--.”

She halted, and collapsed onto the ground.  Her eyes went black, and Nanao analyzed her.  She then whispered, “You’re faking it, are you?”

Yamabuki’s head tilts up and lit her eyes, “Yes.”

Nanao sighed, “I knew it.  Playing dead has been done in anime.  Why do you think Yamcha died in _Dragon Ball Z_?  Fell victim to feign deaths, always wide open.  I’m no fool.”

Yamabuki got up and said, “I guess you, being an android, has faults towards another.”

Nanao bowed her head and said, “So clichéd.  LOL, that was a fake death.  Besides, no one does it better than Yamabuki Suou.”

Yamabuki beeped, “Call me _Bookie Robo!_ **DAMN YOU!** ”

Nanao prepared to fire again, but Yamabuki threw the arrow towards the bow, shattering the bow into wooden shards.  She lunged at her, as Nanao grabbed her wrists, preventing her from clamping her boobs.  Nanao and Yamabuki struggled, as Nanao said, “No…  You cannot… do this…”

Yamabuki beeped, “ _Magic Fingers Fondling Action_ …”

Nanao was pinned on the wall, struggling to push back.  She cried, “Yamabuki, stop!”

Nanao started to grow tired, as she beeped, “ _Power fading… Energy depleting…_ ”

She moaned, “Damn.  I’m losing power…  Mariha, Myu, hurry up!  I… can’t… hold on… much… longer…”

Yamabuki was pushed back, “WHY? Why won’t you let me--?”

Nanao stepped back, as she beeped, “ _Canceling Safety Lock…_ _Physical limiter: OFF…_ ”

She pushed Yamabuki down to the floor and pinned her.  Yamabuki was pinned down, as she tried to break free.  Nanao cried, “I learned this from Cy, back in the Sports Fest.  If she can do it, then a Nanao Kashima Android can, too!  Uh… meaning me.”

Yamabuki was pinned down, “ _Power depleting… Low battery…_ NO!  Too… strong…”

Nanao said, as she was weakening, still pinning her down, “I may not be a ninja, but I can fight, too.  I’m not letting Akari have her way!  We _are_ going to free all of you!  I SWEAR IT!  Yamabuki, I’m so sorry…”

Yamabuki tried as she could, but Nanao’s power and strength, pinning her down, started to weaken Yamabuki.  She beeped, as she was fading, “No… I cannot… It’s already… Too… laaaaaaaaaaa…”

She faded to black, and then beeped out, “ _Unit shutting down… goodbye…_ ”

Yamabuki powered down, as Nanao sighed in relief, but steam hissed out of her back.  She then started to fade from her eyes.  She beeped, “ _System error… Low battery… Low battery… Low battery…_ ”

She smiled, as she was in tears, “Yama… bu… ki… I’m sorry…  But…”

She let go, and she suddenly whirred down.  Nanao fell and landed her huge breasts onto Yamabuki’s, and her arms went limp.  Nanao moaned, as she was powering down, “Mari… ha…  Please… … …save… every… one… from… A… kaaaaa… rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…”

Her head dropped, and she stopped.  Nanao was on top of Yamabuki, in a small pile.  They stopped moving, without power to run on.

* * *

In a dark room, Tenma appeared, as she looked around.  She said, “Hmm…  This is where Itoko Osakabe keeps her spare dolls…  I wonder…”

She looked around and found a naked doll, in pieces.  She then went closer and analyzed it.  It had long hair, no face, and was in a pile.  Tenma remembered it and gasped, “Huh?  Itoko Osakabe’s body?  But how?”

She scanned her and said, “Battery’s dead… parts ruptured… entire systems damaged… Broken beyond repair…  Memories wiped clean, along with personality data.  Osakabe is gone.”

Tenma bowed her head in sadness, and whispered, “We won… but… why did it feel… so bad?”

She lifted her head up and said, “No… Perhaps one of those robots act as the master control… enabling the others to perform under her will…  Or maybe perhaps she decided to download her data into another, so she could live forever…”

She then noticed her bare back and saw whip marks, ripping her skin deep into the chrome.  Tenma then concluded, “Or maybe one of her slaves turned on her, via the _Zamasu Effect_!”

She spoke in a deep adult voice, “ _Zamasu Effect_ , similar to the _Frankenstein Effect_ – When one leader recruits another, and makes them their sole student, under his or her wing, the apprentice must obey its mentor.  However, once the apprentice shows free will and plans to turn against their mentor, they kill the mentor, and take the former’s place as the new leader, immediately.”

She said in her normal voice, “In short:  Akari Hanao, the only robot left, from what I can sense, destroyed Itoko Osakabe, and became the NEW Head of Yagami Inc.  Mai Otsuka, all over again…”

She then scanned and looked around, “Oh, no!  Mariha failed… but I sense Myu-Myu.  She’s the only one left.  She needs me.”

She raced off, as she was heading to get to Myu and Akari.

**XXXXX**

As for the two, Myu had the ninja-turned-robot into a headlock, and Myu cried, “Don’t you dare make me one of them!  You mean woman!”

Akari shouted, “GET!  OFFA! ME!”

She broke free, as Myu was on the ground, nearly injured.  Akari walked towards her and said, “Insolent dog!  You would dare defy me, your former friend?  My life changed for the better!”

“You cannot abandon the Ninja Seeking Club!  We’re all friends!”

“To hell with the Ninja Seeking Club!”

Myu gasped in horror, as Akari stripped down to her leather outfit.  She held up her whip and said, “Your friends, all of them, have been turned.  They are _my_ slaves…  All of them!  Enju, Ricka, Nanao, Tengge, Lily, Yamabuki, and even me…”

“Uh, don’t forget Hotaru-senpai.”

“Eh? Oh, right.  Hotaru… and even me…  and soon… even _you_ …”

Myu was cornered, as she was helpless.  Akari held her whip and was about to strike her.  But… She hesitated and said, “No…  It’s not the way.  I cannot whip you… as you are…”

She turned to the desk and pressed the button.  Myu’s body started to receive pulses of the _LifeChanger_.  She moaned, “ungh… No…  Akari-senpai, you wouldn’t…”

Akari laughed, “Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!  If it’s any consolation, you have reunited with your friend, Ricka…”

Myu roared, “I HATE YOU FOR WHAT HAVE YOU BECOME!”

Akari smiled, “Aw, too bad…  I hate you, too… And that’s why all naughty robot girls need to be…”

She held her whip high and roared, “ **PUNISHED!  BEG! SAY MY NAME, YOU BI--!!!** ”

**GRAB!  
**Tenma appeared and grabbed Akari’s wrist.  Tenma smiled, “I knew it!  The _Zamasu Effect_ was made here, not after it was made law in the year 2170.”

Akari has been caught, as she cried, “WHO ARE YOU?”

Tenma said, “T-2000, Tenma Tsukamoto!  I’m here to stop you, Akari Hanao!”

She threw her down, as Myu crawled to her, “Ungh… Hau… I don’t know who you are… but… thank you…”

Tenma said, “Go!  Shut off the device, and disable Akari.  I will hold her off.  Mariha trusts you, so…”

Myu nodded, “I understand… I just can’t fight her.  She’s my friend.”

Tenma replied, “She’s not your friend.  Would a friend force you to be her slave, and lash you with her whip?”

Myu went to the control panel, as Akari got up, “You filthy cur…”

Myu started to type, as Akari called, “Whatever it is you’re doing, stop it!  You are under my control!”

Tenma stopped her and pushed her aside.  She said, “NO!  Leave her alone, you ninja robot!”

Akari snarled, as she stepped back, “How dare you!  You dare defy Mistress Itoko?  FOOL!  I know you _and_ your girlfriend, Mari Hakenji!  She’s dead, and she’s never coming back!  You’ve lost!  I win!”

Tenma said, “All robots tend to be repaired.  You became one, only for the _Zamasu Effect_ to yield you towards a life of evil.”

“Za-wha-tsu?”

“You don’t want to know… You turned on your friends, your creator, and now… You’re going to change the future!  You won’t win, not while I am standing!”

Akari held her whip and shouted, “FOOL!  NO ONE defeats Akari Hanao!”

She struck at her, but Tenma blocked each whip strike.  As they were fighting, Myu went to the controls and held up her slip of paper.  She read, “ _Once you type in the password “X3N909” be sure to click the LifeChanger file. Then type this arrangement below, and then wait for prompts to display._ ”

Myu sobbed, “Hau… Why am I bad with computers?  But…”

She started to follow Mariha’s directions.  Tenma continued to block her assault, as Akari kept lashing at her.  Tenma swatted the whip out of her hands, but Akari grasped onto her.  She beeped, “ _Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!_ ”

Tenma gasped, “No… How are you--?  It’s not… NO!  You’re not this strong!”

Akari said, “In my former life… I was a ninja, born of ninja blood.  Now, I am so much more…”

Tenma was stuck, as Akari said, “Now, T-2000, this will make sure that you will _never_ bother me again.  Because… I’m going to sing you to sleep… forever.”

Tenma gasped, as Akari started to sing.  She beeped, “ _Song Cannon… activating…_ ”

She started to sing and harmonize at Tenma.  She was caught in her loud soundwaves, all perfectly harmonized and beautifully accurate.  Myu held her ears and moaned, “No way… Itoko Osakabe fixed her singing abilities… only they’ve become stronger and dangerous than she was at singing terribly!”

Myu ignored it, but couldn’t resist it.  “I’m… almost there… GOT IT!”

She clicked into the _LifeChanger_ files and entered the password.

Akari finished, as Tenma was frozen in place, with her face emotionless.  She removed her faceplate and placed it in her hip pocket.  Akari smiled, “So, how does it feel?  How does it feel to succumb to me, Tenma?”

Tenma beeped, as she was flickering from her eyes, “No… No… I failed you… Mariha… Help me…  She is… dangerous… No hope left.  No… hope…”

She hit one huge note at Tenma, as Tenma was slowly depleting from her power source, “No… I must… resist…  No… Help me… Stop… Mari--, Mariha… I… love you… Ma… ri… haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…”

She slurred to nothing, as her eyes went black, and her body remained rigid.  Akari smirked, “You lose.”

She then said, as she undressed Tenma, “Now… all that’s left is your life to be changed forever…”

Myu sobbed, “No… Tenma…”

She saw a command prompt, and it said “ _To disable Akari-Bot, press any key to continue; afterwards, press Izumo module on her chest to delete LifeChanger Program from all units…_ ”

Myu smiled, “YES!”

Akari then said, as she was about to finish her, “Now… Tenma… BEG TO ME, YOU USELESS ROBOT!”

She began to whip, but Myu called out, “HEY!  Akari-senpai!”

She looked at Myu, and then the monitor, “NO!  YOU WOULDN’T DARE!”

Myu shouted, “TRY ME!  I HATE THE NEW YOU!  I WANT THE REAL AKARI BACK!”

Akari sobbed, “No… You wouldn’t dare… After… everything I did… YOU CANNOT DO THIS, YOU DAMN FOOL!  I AM MISTRESS AKARI!”

Myu sobbed, as she was crying, “Maybe you are… but that’s because _she_ made you what you are.”

She closed her eyes and wept tears, “Goodbye!”

She hit the spacebar, as Akari reached for Myu, screaming, “NOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooo…”

She slurred her scream to a complete halt.  She froze in place, with her arms limp and her body standing straight.  Myu saw Akari standing straight, as she sniffled, “I did it… I did it… But…”

She looked at the Izumo, embedded onto her chest.  She then said, “All that’s left… is to hit her Izumo, and everything will be normal again…”

She slowly got up, but noticed a small passage in the note she got from Mariha:  
“ _Be careful.  Disabling the main robot mistress AND disabling the LifeChanger Program will infect you with the program.  So, you have to get it done quickly, before you convert into a robot, or else no one can save you._ ”

Myu moaned, as she sobbed, “Hau… I knew there was a catch…  But it seems that I just got infected, just now… But her singing…”

She walked slowly, as she was moaning, “Ungh… my legs… are… getting… heavy… I… have to… reach for… the Izumo…”

She started to walk step-by-step, but every time she walked, it was with great difficulty, like her legs were made of rocks.  Myu kept going, but stopped about two feet near Akari’s boobs.  Myu whispered, “Yes… but my legs stopped moving…  But… I can reach… the I… zu… mo…”

She went closer, reaching for the Izumo on Akari’s chest, but couldn’t.  She gasped, “NO!  It’s… almost… at my… reach… We… were so… close…”

Her arms went doll-like and frozen, as Myu was slowly converting.  Her body started to stiffen and weaken, and she was sobbing, “Senpai… … …I am… sorry…”

She remembered all her friends, and was trying to remember Ricka.  She whispered, “I’m sorry…  Goodbye… everyone… Akari-senpai…  Ricka-senpai… Mari-senpai… … … and… even… you… Riiiii… ckaaaaa… sennnnnn… paaaaaaaaaa…”

Her vision went blank, and her eyes went black.  She shut down, and was motionless.  Her tears slowly went down her cheek, as she knew she failed to save everyone.

Everything was quiet in the Yagami Inn.  Kazuki and Johnny were out cold, while Cy was deactivated, outside from the inn.  Tengge, Lily, and Hotaru lay motionless on the ground, without moving.  Nanao was pinned down onto Yamabuki, motionless and dead.  Mariha was standing straight, with no movement into her, while Enju and Ricka were a contorted and spazzed out mess.  And now, in the office of Itoko Osakabe, Myu and Akari were no longer moving, as they had become mechanical.  Akari was deactivated, while Myu became motionless and stiff.

Everything was quiet… with no one waking up to fix them…  The girls in the Yagami Inn became robots… and stopped moving, completely…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And everyone is gone... now robotic ninja girls, broken, lifeless, and still...
> 
> But the story's not over yet! Stay tuned for the second half of this story! Trust me, I don't plan on killing off ALL the girls in Moe Ninja Girls.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second half to our story, as everyone is turned into an android, lifeless and still... with no one to save them...  
> That is... until...

Total silence…

Complete total silence…

Every girl in the Ninja Seeking Club was turning into a helpless and broken robot girl.  Cy Tokakushi, in her wedding gown and tiara, was the only one unchanged, but remained deactivated, and the boys around her were in a deep sleep.  Tengge Yomoda and Lily Fuma, all in their ninja outfits, lied on the ground, motionless and stiff, while a faceless Hotaru Kokonohi was lying on the floor, with her body covered in soot, and most of her skin melted.

In the hallways, Nanao Kashima in her summer attire was lying atop a prone and faceless Yamabuki Suou, in her black leather outfit.  By the doorway, Enju Saion-Ji and Ricka Machiyuki were broken down.  They were wearing sexy maid outfits.  Enju, faceless and all, was bent back a bit, showing her bare breasts, covered by her left arm, and her right arm down.  Ricka, also faceless, was bent down, and her head was turned to the right.

Inside a huge office, with a large supercomputer, deactivated and dead, Myu Momochi in her pink ninja outfit, and Akari Hanao in dark red leather, was standing in place.  All the girls, motionless… stiff… broken… and quiet.  No one came to fix them or save them.  It was total silence…

Suddenly, in the hallway, Nanao’s limp body started to beep and whir a bit.  She suddenly stood up and responded, “ _Nanao Kashiwa Unit… reactivating auxiliary power…  Power levels: 35% battery life…_ ”

Her face remained emotionless and stiff, as her body was robotic moving.  She then responded, “Hello. I am Nanao Kashiwa. I am… I am…”

She bent down, and said in a baritone, “ _Rebooting Kashiwa… Unit must shut down…_ ”

She stopped moving, as everything was quiet, again.  She then suddenly bent back up and said, “Huh?”

Her body regained movement, and her face was normal.  She moaned, “How did I ge--?”

She gasped, “OH, NO!  Did I just--?”

Nanao kneeled to a downed Yamabuki, and then replied, “Oh, right… I just remembered… This is…  This is when she tried to attack me… But I deactivated her…  Still…”

Nanao scanned herself, “ _30% battery life…_ ”

She replied, “Where’s a place to charge?”

She looked around and spotted the hallway, leading to Itoko’s office.  She then said, “The only way to get there… is to Mistress Itoko’s--, NO!  Mistress Akari’s office…  But…  Is it safe to use it?”

She then scanned her files and said, “Still, I’d use it on Yamabuki, but…  But then I’d waste some energy… like using Magic Points.”

She walked off, as she whispered, “I’m so sorry, Yamabuki…”

She left her behind, and then said, “I’ll come back, once it’s overwith…”

**XXXXX**

Minutes later, she arrived at the main doorway, and then was completely shocked.  Mariha, Enju, and Ricka were broken, as they remained in their poses.  Nanao said, as she was worried, “They… They died… because of…”

She gasped, as she saw Enju’s half-naked body.  She whispered, “How dirty!  She removed her top?  Akari’s going too far, using her best friend to--.  Ugh!”

She grumbled, “No time for that… _You’re_ coming with me.”

She dragged Enju in her arms and said, “I’ll deal with Mariha, later.  I can’t use it on ALL of you…”

She went inside the office, as she went towards the control panel.  She placed Enju down, and then removed her upper half, placing it onto the table.  She began to install wires into her back, and removed her arms.  Enju was only a faceless upper body, with bare breasts, and her long hair covering them.  Nanao then turned to the computer, and then said, typing in, “Now, lemme see…  It says here that they’re all deactivated and died down…  Akari… Enju… Lily… even Myu…  I’m so ashamed… I died down, and they all changed into robots.  But still, I want one thing from Enju-bot.”

She repaired Enju, and her LED eyes started to flash a bit.  Nanao turned to her, and then said, “Hey, sleepyhead…”

Enju responded, “Hello. I am Enju Saion-Ji. I am a Yagami Inc. Robot.”

Nanao barked, “Never mind that!  Do you know where I can find a charging port or something?  I _am_ built this way, but… sooner, before I die!”

“Very well.  How may I be of service?”

“Where is your charging station?”

Enju said, as she turned to her, “Charging station is in another room, to your left…  Open the door.  It will lead you to your charging station.”

“That’s all I needed.”

“Will there be anything else today, ma’am?”

Enju was deactivated, after that.  Nanao replied, “Thank you…”

She headed off to the charging station, ignoring the fact that she passed Tenma, Akari, and Myu, who were stiffened and lifeless.  She went to the other room, and turned on the lights.  She whispered, “So… This is it, huh?”

She approached a small pod, which has her name on it, and said, “ _Nanao Kashima._ Good.  This must be mine.”

The pod opened, and she went inside the capsule.  She then stopped and beeped, “ _This unit must be recharged.  For safety precautions, please remove all articles of clothing._ ”

Nanao forcefully stripped down into her latex bra and panties, and stepped inside.  She beeped, as she closed her eyes, “ _Now charging… Nanao Kashiwa Unit… now charging…_ ”

She remained in a charging state, as it continued to be quiet.

* * *

Hours later, at night, Nanao emerged from her pod, and smiled, “ _Nanao Kashiwa Unit, fully charged.  Beginning healing program…_ ”

She walked off, as she remained in her robotic persona, though she was walking normally.  She then spotted Tenma, and then said, “ _Subject: Tenma T-2000 unit… Battery life: 13%... Damage sustained: critical…  Current status: deactivated…_ ”

Nanao retrieved her face and placed it back onto Tenma’s body.  She then placed her hand onto her chest, and responded, “ _Kashiwa Unit beginning maintenance scan… Heal!_ ”

She scanned into Tenma’s body, and her eyes flashed.  Tenma started to move again.  Nanao moaned, as she dropped her arm, “Ungh… Whoa…  That was creepy…”

Tenma asked, “You’re… You’re the Kashima girl…”

Nanao nodded, “Yeah…  Somehow, I was awake… and I suddenly had a sort of programming bug inside me.”

Tenma said, “Lemme examine you, in a bit… For now, where’s Mariha?”

Nanao sniffled, “She’s… She’s dead…  She ran out of power…  I only brought Enju here, and--.”

Tenma gasped, “NO!  Myu-Myu! It’s not true!”

Nanao cried, “MYUUUUUUUUUUUU!”

She finally saw Myu, frozen stiff, and deactivated.  Nanao sniffled and sobbed, “No…  She’s… She’s turned…”

Tenma wept, “We’re… too late…  They’re all robots… And… Akari won… Itoko won… I failed…”

She dropped to her knees and was sad, “I failed… Itoko Osakabe won… She’s turned everyone into robots.”

Nanao growled, “No…  Akari did this to her…  But I don’t see Itoko!”

Tenma said, “She’s in pieces… But what _can_ we do, now?  Akari destroyed her, and she had become evil!  No… I’m… I’m sorry.  Even if we press her Izumo now, the effects will not be reversed.  It was a longshot, and we almost had it…  I failed my Mariha…  We failed everyone…”

Nanao said, “Not for long.”

She said in confidence, “I think maybe it’s time we heal everyone, and end this nightmare.”

She then beeped to Tenma, “Hello.  My name is Nanao Kashiwa.  I am a Daikoku robot, built for information and healing.  Please state a request.”

Tenma asked, “Huh?  Daikoku?  Healing?  I have one request… Who are you, really?”

Nanao replied, standing straight, “ _Hello. My name is Nanao Kashiwa; also known as Nanao Kashima. I am an android from my company creators, Kashiwa Robotics in Daikoku City.  I am a 4 th generation model, modeled after my successors, the 3rd generation models._  
 _Abilities: excellent in archery; knowledge of every anime, manga, video game, and dating sim trope or fact; healing ninjutsu; excellent sprint; high IQ of 365._  
 _Weaknesses: Insecure of my bust size, comparing to others with larger mass; scared of everyone knowing of Kashiwa Unit’s secret; hate losing people due to death._ ”

She gasped, as Tenma asked, “Wait… You’re an android ninja?”

Nanao trembled, as she looked at her hands, “I… I don’t know!”

She dropped to her knees, and held Tenma’s hands, “Tenma, I don’t know what, but… It happened…  I have no idea who I am, or who I was…  But…  Before I was a freak, after Itoko Osakabe made me this way…”

Tenma replied, “You were the blood of a ninja family…”

Nanao sniffled, “No… It’s true…  I’m such a coward!  This power I had, it’s… it’s nothing but a curse!  DO YOU HEAR ME?  I suddenly remembered, the minute my battery life died out… and all I wanted was to fix everyone…  But now, I could not, because it takes a lot of life in me…”

Tenma said, as she scanned her, “70% battery life… You were fully charged, yet you used a portion to revive me.  I do not understand…  You would revive me, and no one else?”

Nanao said, “If I did, I’d die, right there… I couldn’t save your friend… nor could I have saved the others…”

Tenma hugged her, as Nanao was crying.  Tenma whispered, “There… It’s alright…  Don’t cry…  You’ll be alright.  I believe you may fix this, for good.”

Nanao sniffled, “How can we?  The _LifeChanger Program_ is offline, but the Izumo reset button has ended its course.  We’re too late…”

Tenma said, “Maybe not.  But I can fix this, so you and your friends will go back to the way you were.  But I need Mariha’s help…  Revive her, then return to the computer…”

Nanao said, “But… what about you?”

She walked over to a robotic Myu, and replied, “Miss Momochi… I will repair her _and_ Enju…  You bring Mariha here, and fast.”

“What about Akari?”

“Her, too.  She’s already deactivated, meaning that the plan to reverse the effects ended.  And Mariha’s plan was all for naught.  Granted, it was a genius plan, but it only works if you’re a robot.  The _LifeChanger_ effects onto humans, and converting them.  I, however, have a surefire way to end this, for good.  It may not be much, and it may affect you all…”

Nanao left, as she called, “Just hurry and do it!”

Tenma smiled and then said, “Right.  You bring her in…”

Outside, Nanao approached Mariha, and healed her battery life and damage.  Mariha blinked, as she asked, “Huh?  How did I--?  Wait, Kashima?”

Nanao beeped, “ _Error. I am Kashiwa Unit_.  _Greetings, Mari Hakenji. I am Nanao Kashiwa._ ”

“Kashiwa?!  Wait, you’re Nanao Kashima… are you?”

Nanao blushed, as she whimpered, “It’s a very long story.  Tenma is repaired.  She needs you…”

Mariha asked, “What happened?”

Nanao glared at her, “You failed.”

She walked off, as Mariha whispered, “I failed?”

They stepped in, as Tenma was waiting for them.  She said to Mariha, “Mariha…”

She approached her, as Mariha replied, “Tenma, I’m so gla--.”

**SLAP!  
**She slapped her and barked, “YOU IDIOT!  How could you let Momochi risk her life, to change everyone back?”

Mariha said, “I thought for sure it was a risky gambit, but instead…”

Tenma yelled, “BUT NOTHING!  Thanks to you, Osakabe has won!  But this girl, this Nanao Kashiwa!”

Nanao barked, “ _Kashima!!_ ”

Tenma added, “Whatever, and be quiet!  This girl who can heal us has aided us for one final shot!  And for the record, that is all we need.”

Tenma grabbed the faces of Enju, Ricka, Yamabuki, and Hotaru, and then replied, “Here.  Mariha, find the others, and replace their faces back on.  After that, make sure that they’re on _Standby_ , so I can run a diagnostic scan.”

Nanao said, “Ricka’s where you were, and Yamabuki’s near the hallways.”

Tenma gave Nanao Enju’s face and said, “You, however, place this on Enju’s face.  And we’ll see what this _Kashiwa Programming_ does.”

Nanao said, “Right.”

Mariha departed, as Tenma was typing on the computer.  Nanao replaced Enju’s face back on, and then said, “Now, we can begin, right?”

Tenma said, “I’ll start with Enju, since she’s the closest.”

Nanao then asked, as she felt worried, “Tenma… What’ll happen to all of us?  Will we turn back to the way we were, or are we androids, forever?”

Tenma calmly replied, “It’s a risk, Nanao…  I cannot say what.  But…  Even from my time, we cannot save _everyone_.  Just have faith.”

Nanao reattached Enju’s arms, and then whispered, “I should also reinstall her parts, since I removed them.  You can’t scan them whole, right?”

Tenma said, “Well, technically no… But you make a strong point.  Also, why are Enju’s boobs exposed?”

Nanao replied, hesitating, “Uh… … … I have no idea…  I found her like that.”

Tenma said, as she turned away, “Never mind…”

Nanao rebuilt Enju, as Tenma was scanning inside her.

* * *

Meanwhile, near the entranceway, Mariha placed Hotaru’s face back on, and then said, “Good.  That’s the last of them…  Poor Hotaru…”

She felt her face, as she remained motionless and broken, “You were one of the girls that saved me.  Sadly, that is no longer the case, being you were a part of me.  I’m sorry, Hotaru…”

She then turned to a downed Tengge and Lily, and then whispered, “But I see that you’re not the only one…”

She approached them, and scanned them, “Nothing but lifeless mannequins now.  _Battery life: empty_.  I guess it usually takes a while.  But with no one to control them, they just lay there, doing absolutely nothing, like a green plumber in a party game.”

Mariha contacted Tenma, “Tenma. I have finished.  But I have also located Tengge and Lily.  They’re lifeless, too, but they are not responding.”

Tenma responded, “Bring them to the lab.  Leave Hotaru here.  She, Yamabuki, and Ricka will find their way, once I finish the diagnostic scan.”

Mariha nodded, “Yes, ma’am.”

But suddenly, a voice called, “Like totally…”

Hotaru turned to Mariha and said, as she was fading, “Like, Mari Hakenji… I’m sorry…”

Mariha asked, “Hotaru?  You’re alive?”

She approached her and called, “Please, you have to hang on.  We’ll fix you, Hotaru!  I promise.  Itoko’s gone for good, but--.”

“No… It’s, like, for the best…” Hotaru said, as her face was emotionless and her mouth not moving, “I am sorry I was involved in your mess… and from the looks of it, you guys failed…  I’m so sorry…  Mari Hakenji…”

She reached for her face, and suddenly slurred down to a baritone, “Mari… ha… I… love… yooooooooooou…” her voice faded to nothing, as she was saying her goodbyes to Mariha.

Mariha was sniffling, as she whimpered, “No… It’s not the end… You helped fix me, and learned of this evil plan… Please wait for me.  I promise that it’ll all be over soon…  And you say that you love me… … …well… I’m already taken, but thanks.  You’re a true friend, Hotaru Kokonohi…”

She petted her forehead and sobbed, “Goodbye.”

She picked both tall girls up and said, “Sorry if I was a burden to this… but even so… It was bound to end in failure, anyways…”

They were being carried off, with Mariha holding each girl in her arms.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in the main office, Tenma approached Nanao, and then said, holding a long cord, “Here, Nanao.  Wear this, so you can use the healing ability, without draining your life.”

Nanao replied, “Huh?  Why the cord?”

“It’ll help you recharge steadily, without wasting any battery power or give you severe damage.”

“Well, it’s for everyone… I suppose I should…”

Tenma deactivated Nanao, as she was standing in front of a motionless Enju.  Tenma attached the cord in a small insert, above her butt.  She then said, “Good.  Once the diagnostic run is complete, we can begin curing everyone of Itoko’s corrupt battery.”

She activated Nanao’s charging cord, and then prepared to begin the process.  Suddenly, a small portal appeared from across the room, as a woman in a dark purple suit in black hair was appearing to Tenma.

“Big Sis Yakumo?” Tenma whispered, “Y-2000… My sister…”

Yakumo replied, “Wrong.  Y-3000.  Advanced model Yakumo Tsukamoto of Yagami Inc.”

Tenma said, “You came from the future to help us?  It’s terrible… Itoko’s dismantled, and she turned these beautiful ninja girls into androids, like us.”

Yakumo responded, “I see… _Akari Hanao… Myu Momochi_ … These girls…”

Tenma said, “Yes.  But don’t forget Enj--.”

“I am not interested in those two, over there…  I want these two.”

“Sis, I’m fixing them.  You should help me.”

“Incorrect.  I’m here… to put an end to this.”

She approached Tenma, as she stripped her down to her bare upper body.  She pleaded, “YAKUMO!  Wha--?  What are you doing?”

Yakumo said, “I am sorry.  But I’m afraid that you’ve been replaced.  The suits in Yagami Inc. say that you are reckless.  So, they appointed me as new head of Yagami Inc.”

Tenma gasped, “No…”

She tried to move, but she was stuck.  She cried, “Yakumo!  What did you do to me?”

Yakumo said, “Nothing yet.”

Her face remained motionless, as she opened Tenma’s breast panels.  She then spotted a small chrome chip in the middle, and then said, “I believe that it’s time for you to be… outdated machinery.”

Tenma gasped, “NO!  Yakumo, you cannnnnnnnnn--.”

She removed the device, and Tenma’s cries slurred down a long and low moan, “nnnnnnnnnnnoooooooooooooooo… Yaaaaaaaaaaaa… krrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr… mmnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngh…”

She remained standing in place, and Yakumo began to dismantle her, removing her head first and throwing it onto the floor.  She then removed her arms, and threw them down.  She reattached her breast panels, and then Yakumo placed the chrome piece in her pocket.  She then called, “Yamo Drones.”

Four Yakumo Robots appeared, in metallic purple monokinis.  Yakumo ordered, “Take these two away… Tenma is no longer needed back to our time.  She failed.”

The Yakumos approached Enju and Nanao, but Yakumo called, “NO!  Leave those two!  They are worthless.  It’s _these_ two, Hanao and Momochi.”

They approached Akari and Myu.  Two Yakumo Robots removed Myu of her ninja garb, showing her bare breasts, wearing only her dark pink gloves, panties, and boots.  Two robots carried her away, back into the portal.  Two more Yakumo Robots were carrying Akari away, as Yakumo approached Tenma again, attaching a small wire into her navel.  Yakumo beeped, as she tilted her head back.  She siphoned all of Tenma’s battery life, and absorbed into onto hers.  She finished, as she said, “Done.  Tenma T-2000 is now rendered obsolete and useless.  I, Yakumo Y-3000, am now head of Yagami Inc.”

She ordered, as the drones went back inside the portal, “I will return for Miss Osakabe, so she will be melted down into nothing.  That is the only thing I require.”

She then approached the frozen Nanao and said, “You… If you record my voice into your head, know this.  Tenma is gone forever… And you can tell Mariha if she wants her back, she must surrender to me.”

Nanao suddenly responded, “ _Acknowledged.  Request granted._ ”

She whispered into her ear, and Nanao said, “Message received.”  She powered down, after that.

Yakumo nodded, as she walked off.  She stopped, turning to Tenma’s headless and armless naked body.  She whispered, as she smirked evilly, “So long, _former_ sister…  And you, Mariha…”

She winked, “See you soon… _traitor_.”

She vanished into the portal, and disappeared, taking Akari and Myu with her.  Everything was quiet again, until…

Mariha appeared with Tengge and Lily, and said, “Tenma, the job’s done.  What of Yamabuki and Ri--?”

She placed the tall ninjas down and cried, “TENMA!”

She ran to her, as saw her body being taken apart.  Mariha sobbed, “No… Tenma, what just happened?  Tenma… No…”

She wept, hugging Tenma’s dismantled body.  Nanao’s body remained in place, as she suddenly spoke.  “Mari Hakenji.”

Nanao then beeped, as she was in _Default Mode_ , “I am Nanao Kashiwa. I have a message for you.”

Mariha asked, “Huh?  You know who did it?”

Nanao responded, “ _Mari Hakenji,_  
_You failed in your mission, after T-2000 suffered major damage.  I am now replacing her as head of Yagami Inc.  However, in light of this chance of saving the girls’ fate, I will not let you.  You must surrender to the Yagami Inc., and stand in judgment before me, for your failures of saving our future.  And just to prove my point, my sister is dismantled, and is no longer in working condition.  And for two of your ninja girls…  I have the schematics delivered from your time, and I have your prototypes: Hanao Akari and Momochi Myu.  If you wish to get them back, surrender.  I await your decision, or you will never see my sister again, you traitor._  
_From Yakumo Y-3000, newly-appointed Head of Yagami Inc, dictating from August of 2268._ ”

Mariha was completely shocked, as she saw Tenma’s head on the floor.  She whispered, “No…  What the hell happened?”

Nanao regained her composure, and said, “Eh?  What just--?”

Mariha’s eyes shone red, as she snarled, “Yakumo…  The only Yakumo that I know of was a Y-2000… and she’s very nice…  But…  A 3000 model?”

Nanao asked, “Uh, why did you take apart Tenma?  She was only trying to help you! AND US!”

Mariha replied, “That wasn’t me… That was…”

She told her about Yakumo, as Nanao was shocked in disbelief.  She whispered, “Oh my god…”

She then shrieked, as she heard about Akari and Myu, being taken back to the year 2268, as Yakumo’s prototypes for newer androids.  
“ **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was made, shortly after Moe Ninja Girls - Season 14, following Nanao's revelation about herself.


	13. Chapter 13

Meanwhile, in the year 2268, Myu and Akari were standing on pedestals, encased in glass, as they were standing straight.  Their eyes were blank and their faces were emotionless.  Myu was already dressed in a pink camisole, over her bare skin, and Akari was now dressed in a red sleeveless top and white panties.  Yaumo was in Tenma’s office, claiming it for her own, and reviewed the schematics of Akari and Myu’s robot form, in a small holographic image.

“Interesting…” Yakumo said, “For someone who were once human, they are very well-built…  Akari Hanao’s body and stance are flawless that it’s no wonder Itoko chose her to be her apprentice…  Now, look at Momochi…  Her breasts are huge, but they have such restraint.  Yes…  These are the same type of models we needed to increase Yagami Inc.’s quota in the city, protecting it from future disasters, like what happened here…  Miss Osakabe’s sentence will be judged.”

Three Yakumo Drones appeared, as Yakumo said, “Prepare my trip back to the year 2018.  We have one final order of business… But first, how do you find Itoko Osakabe?”

The first robot said, “Guilty.”

The second robot responded, “Must be scrapped.”

The third robot concluded, “Destroy her.”

Yakumo nodded, “I concur.  Now, prepare!”

The second drone said, “Ma’am.  We cannot.  Your last time-travel to the past nearly drained your power.  Plus, it takes about eight hours to fully charge your way there, and back to the present time.”

Yakumo replied, “I see…  Just enough time for me to show off the presentation of these darling robot ninjas… but then again, the _LifeChanger Program_ nullified their ninja powers.  So, we’re good to go.  Have a show ready to show off my new darlings, while the transporter is charging.”

The robots bowed, and then walked off.  Yakumo looked on and said in complete worry, “Mariha…  It looks as though we shall meet, soon enough.  I’m glad that the Kashima Android gave the news to her, extremely well.”

* * *

Back in 2018, Nanao slapped and shoved Mariha, in complete anger.  She roared, “HOW COULD YOU???  HOW!  **HOW!**   HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN???”

Mariha complained, “HEY!  If they were lighter, I would’ve stopped her!  But instead, she had the unmitigated gall to dismantle my one love, and kidnap two of your friends, which I might add is my responsibility!”

Nanao yelled, “BUT YOU HAD TO LET TENMA BE DISMANTLED, WHILE YOU WERE CARRYING TWO OF MY FRIENDS?  WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON, ANYWAYS?”

“I’m on _your_ side!”

“BS!  You didn’t save us, after you had Myu help fix the program in us!  AND NOW, BECAUSE OF YOU, YOU MADE ME _STILL_ AN ANDROID!”

Nanao turned away and was angry.  Mariha said, as she felt unhappy, “I’m sorry…  If Tenma would’ve alert me for help, I would’ve rushed back here…  But I didn’t respond…  I…”

She groaned, feeling upset, “Why does this happen to me?  I am such a stupid idiot!”

Nanao huffed, bowing down, “ _Your_ words.  Not _mine_.”

Nanao picked up Tenma’s right arm, and said, “Well, I can’t heal her, anyways!  My powers are a bit weak, and this Yakumo did is tear her apart!  We can’t save her…  Tenma’s broken _beyond repair_!”

She beeped, “ _Damage sustained: minor.  Can be repaired easily._ ”

Mariha said, “Uh… You _do_ know that you cannot lie yourself out of this, about losing faith.”

Nanao growled, “Who cares?  Tenma’s gone, my friends are all robots, and my body is starting to wince…”

Mariha said, “Well, we have time to prepare to save them, and stop Yakumo Y-3000 from making a huge mistake.  For now, I’ll take it from here…  Where’s her…”

She picked up Tenma’s head, and then placed it on the computer module, near the screens.  She attached wires from her head, and Mariha began to type in a command code to wake Tenma up.  Nanao asked, “What are you doing?”

Mariha said, “Tenma runs on pure electricity.  If her body is somewhat damaged and unresponsive, she can be reactivated, if her head doesn’t take severe damage.  But it only works as only a head.  She is the brains of this operation, since we are S-Class Androids.  Most of our previous and current models run on pure intel made in Class-SSS.  That is the highest we go by, with a very high IQ.”

Nanao glared, “In other words… You and Tenma are… in a robotic kind of way… both idiots.”

Mariha was crushed heavily, as she gulped, “Yes.”

Nanao sighed, “The future works in mysterious ways, huh?”

Mariha asked, “Hey, one thing, where’s the smaller android?  You know, Cy, was it?”

Nanao said, “We told her to stay behind and watch over the boys.  Kazuki and Johnny cannot know about this, at all.  But I fear they already know…”

She winced in fear, “They CANNOT know!  I’m a robot!  I’m a freak!  It’s bad that I was a ninja, born in ancestry, but to be a freak of nature with healing abilities?”

Mariha asked, “Is there _another_ reason?”

Nanao thought, “Crap…  They are also boys, meaning that they could be hentai… but then again, that’s a trope in harem anime genre.”

She said, “Uh, that’s Enju’s talking.  Once she’s working again, _she’ll_ tell you.”

Mariha scanned the area, but she said, “No sighting…  Anyways, Tenma may know.  Once she’s fully operational, she’ll tell you everything…  As for me, I’m going to find Cy.  You stay here and watch over things… And… I’m sorry I caused this mess.”

Nanao asked her, “What about Yakumo?”

Mariha said, as she stopped, “Well…  Once we have the remaining ninjas working, I’m going back there and save the others.”

Nanao stated, “I’m coming with you!  I can’t be shocked by this… but…”

She pleaded, “PLEEEEEEEEEEASE?”

She grinned heavily, “I ALWAYS WANTED TO SEE THE FUTURE!  I WANT TO KNOW IF ANIME EXISTED IN 2268!  OH!  WILL THERE BE VIRTUAL DATING SIMS, OR SIMULATIONS OF FINAL BATTLES, VIA PRIMITIVE ANIME, AS YOU WOULD CALL IT IN YOUR TIME?”

Mariha ignored her, and walked off.  Nanao huffed, as she moaned, “And… she left.  I just hope nothing bad happens…”

She went towards Tenma’s head, and then looked at her stripped-apart body.  She then whispered, “I don’t believe it…  What, why, and how could this be happening?”

She then said, as she put on her glasses, “I… wait a minute…  I was deactivated, at the time, and read into Yakumo’s sound memory.  What did she say about taking the girls away? Hmmm…  
OH!  Schematics?  They got Akari’s schematics, since she’s beautiful, and with mammoth boobs.  But the only person who would’ve done that to send her bodily features to the future… … …was Miss Itoko Osakabe, herself.”

She spoke in a nerd-like manner, “SO!  Itoko sent a copy of Akari’s now-robot body, after contorting her DNA with nanotechnology, thereby changing her molecular structure, sending it to the year 2268, for further studies.  This, in turn, after we all were deactivated and broken, in the final battle, resulted in a butterfly effect that changes Tenma’s future, and brought Yakumo here, as her replacement.  Tenma was head of Yagami Inc., but thanks to Itoko’s changes in the Time-Space Continuum, her role has been annexed by her sister, a younger model… and now, Tenma’s just a head.”

Tenma spoke, “Exactly.”

Nanao gasped, “Tenma?”

Tenma responded, as she said, “What you said was all weirdly true, but it’s a surprise that you know a lot about time travel.”

Nanao said, “I have watched a lot of anime, and even saw some time traveling bits in it.  Why do you think they used _Future Trunks_ in _DBZ_?”

“Who?”

“Never mind.  In any way, when someone sent Itoko’s schematics of Akari to the future, she drastically changed _your_ future, and made it a whole lot worse.  Instead of you, being in charge, it’s Yakumo, your sister… And for the record, that was mean of her to take you apart, like that.”

“I see…  So, what Itoko did has already doomed us all, after all.  But…  She ruined my body, and I cannot be running.  She removed a core module inside me, and my body was rendered useless.  She said I was considered obsolete.  The Yakumo I know of was nicer than that.  And she was a Y-2000 model… But a 3000 model?  That’s strange…”

Nanao replied, “I know.  But since Akari’s model is used for her future dreams… Why Myu’s?”

Tenma said, “That’s because, around the time she fixed everything in the computer, halting the _LifeChanger Program_ , she forcefully downloaded her own schematics to the year 2268… thus furthering--.”

Nanao replied, “Thereby affecting the _Butterfly Effect_ to change your future even further…  So, what happened was that Akari and Myu’s bodies were altered, and sent off into the future, as newer and durable models.  Only it not only changed your future, when…  When…  Wait… Around the time, I was deactivated, before my body suddenly moved on its own.  Do _you_ remember what happened?”

Tenma said, “Yes…  Akari, under her evil Mistress Programming, detained and ceased all my motor functions, by singing in her beautiful voice.  I broke down, after submitting to her haunting harem siren sound… and that was it…  And when I awoke, I realized that it was all for naught, and everyone turned into androids, like us.  I tried to save you guys, after Mariha powered down, but…”

Nanao smiled, “It’s alright.  Once we save the others, and we end this debacle, I wanna go with you to save your future.”

Tenma said, “I’m afraid that you cannot…  Time-travel is a bit hard for you to master.  Besides, you’re NOT a Yagami Inc. Robot… but rather you were converted from a human body…”

Nanao moaned, “Rats…  So, we’re out of luck?”

Tenma said, “I’ll talk this over with Mariha, and maybe make a deal out of this… but for now, we have to repair everyone.  You activate Enju, while I prepare Ricka, Yamabuki, and Hotaru.”

Nanao nodded, and approached Enju’s body.  Nanao turned her on, and Enju suddenly beeped, “Hello. I am Enju. I am perfect in every way.”

Nanao asked, “Huh?  No long introduction?  I take it that the Yagami Inc. name has been removed from the remaining robots…”

Tenma said, “She somehow did that, after she took Hanao and Momochi…  But let’s not discuss this further.  Time to reformat Enju back to her normal ways.”

Nanao smiled, “Good…  The sooner I bring her tsundere ways back, the better.”

She gasped and realized, “OH!  I just realized…  If she wakes up, she’ll be stark raving angry that she’s naked!”

Tenma said, “NO she won’t.  Her clothes are in a bin, next to the entranceway.  They are marked specially for each girl, those who entered the Yagami Inn, including you.”

Nanao reached for the bin, and found Enju’s clothes.  She then said, “Yep.  This is her dress, as I remembered.”

She then went closer to Enju, and removed her arms.  She turned her off, and then redressed her white dress on, like she was a display mannequin.  After that, she reattached the arms, and then said, “Okay…  Is she up-and-running?”

Tenma scanned her, “Activate her, and then use your healing ability.  I’ll do the rest.”

Nanao turned Enju on, and Enju started moving a little.  She spoke, “Hello. I am Enju Saion-Ji. I am perfect in every way.”

“Any way? Or Every way?  Because I’m jealous of you!” Nanao huffed in jealousy.

Enju beeped, “No.  I am perfect.  I am a dirty hentai girl.  Naughty hentai.  Naughty hentai girl.”

Nanao asked, “Uh, is that normal for Enju?”

Tenma replied, “Uh…  What does she usually do?”

Nanao said, “She usually calls Kazuki the hentai and gets angry at every perverted action.  This is her polar opposite.”

Enju smiled, as she blushed, “Why, hello.  I am a very naughty hentai.  Hello… I am a hentai… Hentai…”

She rubbed her breasts and moaned, “Ungh… Naughty… Hentai…”

Tenma cried, “WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?  DO YOU WANT THIS TO END BADLY?”

Nanao then held her hands out and cried, “HEAL!”

Enju stopped, and dropped her arms.  She beeped, “ _Restoring program… Data files altered… Reformatting to default data personality…_ ”

She whirred down, as Nanao sobbed, “Uh-oh… Did I erased her, forever?”

She snarled, as she then turned to Tenma, “YOU ROTTEN--!  UGH!  I can’t believe I trusted you, YOU REJECT OF A DEPARTMENT STORE MANNEQUIN!”

She raised her fist up and was about to smash Tenma’s head.  But she was grabbed by a wayward grip.  Nanao stopped, as a voice called, “Kashima-san, that’s enough!  Calm down.”

It was Enju.  She was back to normal, except she’s still mechanical.  She said, “I overheard what you said, while I was turned… and yes, I appreciate the help…”

She roared, “NOW WHERE’S THAT SKANK, OSAKABE-SENSEI???”

Tenma said, “She’s dead.  Destroyed.  Broken beyond repair.  Miss Saion-Ji, I presume?”

Enju gasped, “EEK!  A head?  A talking head?”

Nanao giggled, “Where are my manners…  Enju, this is Tenma Tsukamoto, also known as Tenma T-2000 from the year 2268.  Tenma, this is Enju Saion-Ji…”

Enju gasped, and felt a jolt in her head, “2268?  Huh…  I don’t recall…  But her? A real-life robot from the future?  I don’t… ungh…”

Tenma asked, “So, do you remember?”

Enju moaned, “Barely… but… I think… Last time I recalled, Machiyuki-san and I were looking for Akari… and suddenly…”

_Akari turned the chair, and then gasped in complete horror.  Ricka’s eyes widened, as she gasped, “Akari?”_

_Enju dropped to her butt and was shaken in fear, “No… Akari?  What the--?”_

_Akari was dressed in dark red leather outfit, gloves, and skirt.  She stood up, and spoke in a compressed electronic voice, “Enju. Saion-Ji.  Hello.  I am perfect in every way.  My mistress made me this way.”_

_Enju gagged, “Akari… Your face… It’s…”_

_Ricka gasped, “No way…”_

_Her face was gone.  It only showed chrome parts, with LED lights for eyes, and a mouthspeaker.  She started to move doll-like, as Akari said, “Enju. It is alright.  Mistress Itoko gave me my new life.  I like this new life. I do not want to leave.  Please stay.”_

_Enju placed her hands in her mouth and shivered, “What did you do to her?”_

_Ricka shivered, “Akari… an android?”_

_Enju cried, “OSAKABE!  WHAT DID YOU DO TO AKARI???”_

_Itoko said, “Oh, nothing much… I just changed her life… for the better…  The LifeChanger Program is a complete success.  And Akari is now perfect… as one of my own…”_

_Enju gasped, “One of your own?  Explain!”_

_Ricka barked, “Yeah!  And give me fried noodle hot dog--!”_

_Itoko boomed, “ **SILENCE!** ”_

_They gasped, as Itoko smirked, “Well, since you finally understand what is going on…  Then allow me to explain…”_

_The doors slammed shut, as Itoko removed her blazer, showing her black leather ensemble.  She then said, “I am Itoko Osakabe, and I’m from Yagami Inc., a hi-tech area in Yagami City.”_

_Enju asked, “Yagami City?”_

_Itoko said, “It’s the NEW Akihabara.”_

_Enju answered, “Uh-huh… Then how come Yagami City is more of a boondoggle than an urban city?”_

_Itoko replied, “That is because it’s more of a future.”_

_She spoke in a robotic tone, “I am the Itoko Mistress Program Model.”_

_She concluded, “And I came here from the year… 2268.”_

_They both gasped, as Enju shivered, “Osakabe-sensei’s an android?”_

_Ricka gasped, “2268?”_

_Enju asked, “You’re from the future?  Then why did you come here, 250 years into the past?”_

_Itoko smiled, “Oh, that’s an easy question…”_

_She held Akari’s shoulders, as she was standing in place. “You see, my employees are all female robots, built to perfect and maintain our city, this boondoggle as you would snide at, in any way.  About 65% of the female population in Yagami City, circa 2268, is fully robotic, and 35% of the female population is organic.  That is why I came from the future, to fix it.  But…  ALL my slaves, er, employees broke down and suddenly started to become broken.  After they were destroyed, I’ve decided to find some live candidates to model for me, and see which has the perfect form.  And you five, giving that the Suou and Kashima girl doesn’t know, have unique abilities.”_

_Enju asked, “Is it because we’re ninjas?”_

_She stated, before Itoko could answer, “And before you answer, YES, we are ninjas.  But not Kashima-san.  She’s normal.”_

_Ricka said, “Normal nerd.”_

_Enju said, “Ignoring that.”_

Enju said, “And after that… I realized that we were being used… My ninjutsu was negated, and I was turned into a sex doll…”

She glared, “I bet Kazuki did that to scorn me!”

Nanao said, “No.  He didn’t.  But he was worried about us.”

Enju asked, “But why _you_?  Why are you still alive?”

Nanao blushed and stated, “I’m sorry…  But you see… There are some things that I cannot say, and some things I can.  I am--.”

She beeped, as she spoke “ _Kashiwa Unit low battery… Recharging required…  Hello. I am Nanao Kashiwa._ ”

Enju gasped, “KASHIMA-SAN?  What are you--?”

Nanao beeped, as she was fading, “Enju… I cannot… explain… further…” and then smiled, “I guess this means… I’m not going to the future…”

Enju asked, “What are you talking about?”

She yelled at Tenma, “What did you do to her?”

Tenma said, “She did it to herself.  She suddenly woke up and explained everything about herself.  See, you may not know it, but… … …Nanao Kashima is, in fact, a healing ninja.”

Enju was stunned, as she gasped, “What?  Kashima-san’s a ninja, too?  Impossible!”

Nanao smiled, as her eyes were fading to black, “Believe me… I didn’t… want it… this way… but…  I can… accept it… … … Goodbye… Enju… Good… bye…”

She faded to black, as she slurred, “ _Kashiwa Unit battery low… Shutting down… Shutting… dooooooo…_ ”

She limped and collapsed, as Enju cried, “NO!”

She whimpered, “Kashima-san… It’s… It can’t be…  Kashima-san!  KASHIMA-SAN!  SPEAK TO ME!  Kashima-san?  … … … No…”

Tenma said quietly, “She’s dead.  Her battery life depleted, after she used everything to revive you.”

Enju cried on her chest, and bawled, “No… NOOOOOO!  Kashima-san…  No…”

Tenma said, “Miss Saion-Ji…  Forgive me, but there was a reason why Nanao Kashima is this way, and why it is affecting all of you, right now.  You see, Nanao told me that everything changed, since Itoko was destroyed, and Akari became evil…”

Enju looked around, and whispered, cradling Nanao in her arms, “Tengge-san… Lily-san…  Not them, too…”

Tenma said, “They tried to save you, only they fell victim to the _LifeChanger Program_ , only for it to be stopped.  But returning you back to normal will be hard to understand.  These two, along with Momochi and Tokakushi, they came to aide my friend, Mari Hakenji…”

Enju whispered, “Who?”

Tenma said, “My girlfriend.  Well, on-again off-again…  You see, your friends came to rescue you and the others… only…”

She explained fully what happened, as Enju was shocked, reduced to tears.  She even was told about Myu and Akari being kidnapped by Yakumo, Tenma’s sister.  Enju asked, “And the boys?  What of them?  Where are Kazuki and John-san?”

Tenma said, as she was hurt, “I… I put them to sleep…”

**XXXXX**

Mariha arrived by a motionless Cy, as she looked around.  Both Kazuki and Johnny were still in a deep slumber, as she picked up Cy, and carried her over her shoulder.  She said, “You must be Cy.  You’re a lightweight model, but so adorable.  Sorry.  I do remember you, but my memories are a bit disjointed.  But at least you’re small in the boobs.”

Cy was silent, as she remained deactivated, while Mariha carried the passed out android to the Yagami Inn, leaving the boys behind.


	14. Chapter 14

In the future, Yakumo was in a conference with a few men and researchers, studying the still bodies of Myu & Akari, dressed in their metallic outfits.  They were standing straight, and still lifeless.

Yakumo explained, “Gentlemen, I called you here today to bring you two brand-new models, lifelike and beautiful.  Never mind that their bust sizes are… ahem, _somewhat humungous_ … but I must digress.  After the expulsion and dismantling of my dear sister, Tenma, and the defeat of Itoko Osakabe, the traitorous android, I have discovered these two beautiful girls, complete with various tasks and jobs to do.  The girl in pink is Myu-Myu Momochi, as I dub her _M-3000_.  And the blonde girl is Akari Hanao, the _H-3000_ model.  These have about over 1,000 simple uses and tasks to perform, including going into _Defense Mode_.  In fact, they are skilled in the art of ninjutsu, a primitive and ancient martial art done by the Japanese of over two millennia ago.  As of now, we are currently in production of creating and producing hundreds of these beauties, and by the end of this week, we will replace _every single_ broken Yagami Inc. Robot with the raw beauty of the H-3000 and the M-3000.”

One researcher asked, “Miss Yakumo, how do we know that these robots work?  Does the mass of their chest may cause an indifference of their spinal areas?”

Yakumo replied, “You know… I never asked.  But it would see that these girls have very big mass.  But the chest sizes stand.  However, I will have to keep watchful study on these girls, learning of what makes their bodies stable, despite abnormal chest mass.  But they are factory-fresh, and are at 100% efficiency.  Allow me to demonstrate.”

Yakumo activates Akari, and then Myu.  Their eyes lit up, and were standing in attention.  Yakumo ordered, “Speak to the men, ladies.  Introduce yourself.”

Akari nodded, “My name is Akari Hanao. I am a Yagami Inc. Robot, built to protect and preserve our city in any way. I am perfect in every way.”

Myu replied, “My name is Myu-Myu Momochi. I am a Yagami Inc. Robot, built to protect and preserve our city in any way.  I am perfect in every way.”

The men were astonished, as the robots bowed.  Yakumo smiled, “Impressive?  I kid you not.  Are you impressed by these darling little androids?  I am open for questions on what they do.”

She grinned, “Ladies, you’re open to answer questions as they ask, and be honest.”

* * *

Back in the present time, Tengge and Lily were inside charging pods, while Nanao returned to her pod.  Enju was near Nanao’s pod, as she was sad.  She whispered, “Kashima-san…  You didn’t have to save me, just to protect myself…  But my friends…  Akari… Myu…”

She remembered earlier from Tenma that she heard of Yakumo’s capture of her friends, leaving the others alone, and what she did to Tenma.  He whispered, “Kashima-san… Lily-san… Tengge-san…  It’s hard to remember, but… But it was all a nightmarish summer.  A robot from the future dismantles her own family member, or rather family model line, and leaves her to rust… leaving her body to be a lifeless husk, while her head is still working.  And to kidnap my friends, making them into her slaves…  I wish I’d helped her, but… Kashima-san freed me… with her powers.  Such a healing power…  I wish I had my lightning back.”

She wept, “I’m so scared…  Why have I become--?  I… Oh, I…”

She held her hands up, and her green eyes started to flicker.  She then stood straight, as she was being rebooted.  She spoke, “ _Emotional circuits overloading… Restarting program…_ ”

Enju’s mind and emotions were hit with a hard reset, after being brokenhearted by the fact that Akari and Myu were abducted, and that everyone else had been turned into a mechanical being.  Her body moved rigid, and started to walk doll-like.  She beeped, “Ob. Nu. Bi. Ob. Nu. Bi. Ob. Nu. Bi. I am Enju Saion-Ji. I am an Obnubi Tech robot.”

Enju’s mind was completely gone.  She walked out of the recharging room, as Mariha arrived with Cy.  She called, “Sorry I came late.  Cy here is light, but she’s too wriggling on the bare skin…”

Tenma replied, “That’s alright… I did deactivate her, and set her off, whenever the threat was eliminated.  I guess that was a huge flaw in my part…”

Mariha smiled, “Well, at least she’s in working condition.”

She placed Cy down, and then reactivated her.  Cy regained her personality, as she said, “Huh?  Onii-chan?”

She saw Tenma’s head, and then gasped, “HAAAAAAAGH!  YOU!  YOU DID THIS TO ONII-CHAN!”

Tenma replied, “I’m sorry.  But yes.  But it’s not important.”

Cy cried, “Why are you juzza head?  I will fight you!  You fight Cy, I wun’t let you by!”

Mariha whimpered, “Is she hostile like that?”

Cy roared, “AND YOU!  You’re with her, are you??”

Mariha said, “She _is_ my girlfriend…”  
Tenma corrected, “ _Somewhat_ girlfriend!  Lest we forget whose plan it was to stop the _LifeChanger Program,_ and failed at it, miserably?  Hmm?”

Mariha was hurt, “You’re mad at me?”

Cy was worried, “Oh… I am sowwy…  You are deeply mad at each other…  And you were only twying to help… only it--.  Huh?  Where’s ev’wyone?”

Mariha replied, “Charging… And also, being repaired…  It’s a long story--.”

The door opens, as Enju walks in.  She was speaking robotically, “Ob. Nu. Bi. Ob. Nu. Bi.”

Cy gasped, “ENJU?”

Mariha gasped, “Oh, crap!  You have got to be kidding me!”

Tenma scanned her and said, “No…  She’s back to her default setting, after an emotional jolt…”

Cy asked, “Emo-shun-nal?”

Enju responded, “I am an Obnubi Tech robot. I am built to protect our city. I am perfect in every way.”

Tenma sighed, “ _Another_ glitch.  Seems that she is being in another personality.”

Mariha said, “But she’s from Yagami Inc., not Obnubi Tech.”

Tenma said, “Apparently that when the _LifeChanger Program_ was deactivated, the brands are changed, according to their personality.”

Mariha added, “But there’s no such thing as Obnubi Tech!”

Tenma asked, “Cy?  What was Enju, before she was here?”

Cy said, “She was an Obnubi ninja, before the organization fell.”

Mariha replied, “Oh.”

Enju remained in a loop, as Cy said, “But Enju’s lost a lot of her…  Her memories… They’re locked.”

Enju went closer, as she beeped, “Ob. Nu. Bi. Ob. Nu. Bi.”

Mariha shivered, as Enju was getting close to her, “UH, Tenma?  Do something!”

Tenma replied, “Don’t worry.  While we were bringing in Tengge and Lily, I had Yamabuki prepared, and she should be arriving, soon…”

Enju said, as she spoke normally, “Mari Hakenji.  Hello. I am Enju Saion-Ji.  Nice to meet you.  I do believe that you’re so beautiful.”

She blushed, as she went closer, “Oh, so naughty… Naughty as me…”

She moaned, clutching her left breast, “I’m so naughty. Hentai.  Naughty hentai.  I am such a hentai girl…”

Mariha asked, “Eh?”

Tenma groaned, “Not this again.  Not only Enju’s regained her memories, but apparently Osakabe altered her personality, deep within.”

Mariha asked, “But… She’s still voluptuous that I cannot take it!”

Enju reached for Mariha, and beeped, “I’m so naughty.  Naughty.”

Cy whispered, “No…  The huge warm bweasts…  Mawiha’s weakness!”

She stepped between them and cried, “STOP!  Enju, enough!  You’re not going to--!”

Enju replied, “Please move, tiny android.  You are not going to make me enjoy my lust for a fellow android.”

Cy barked, “If you go close to Mawiha, with your huge chest, you’ll huwt her!”

Enju scanned Mariha, and then said, “I see…  Then that makes it different.  She is Yagami Inc., while I am Obnubi Tech.  Conclusion: we are rivals.”

Cy and Tenma gasped, “Eh?”

Mariha said, “Uh oh…  Please, not again…  She thinks we’re enemies…”

Cy cried, “NO!  She’s your fwiend!  Don’t you dare hurt her, Enju!  We’re twying to save you!”

Enju held Cy, as she cried, “Ungh!  Lemme go!  Tenna, Mawiha, you hafta stop her!  Please, she is go--.”

**Click!  
**Enju deactivated Cy, turning her off, as her face returned to her emotionless look, with her eyes half-closed.  Enju tossed Cy down and said, “Target eliminated.  Moving to next target.  I hear that you do not like my _au natural_ bosom…  Why not have a feel of it?  I’m so warm…”

Mariha was trapped, as Enju held Mariha’s arms.  Mariha pleaded, “No… It’s… There’s no hope now… Enju’s changed…  No…”

Tenma cried, “ENJU!  CEASE AND DESIST!”

Enju placed Mariha’s head on her breasts, and Mariha moaned and heaved, “No… Tenma… No… I cannot… I am… Please, not this… Not, now… please, help me…  I cannot… break… free…”

Enju hugged her, deep into her cleavage, as Mariha was getting tired out.  Suddenly…

“HEY YOU!”  A voice called, “GET YER HANDS OFF MY MELONS!”

It was Yamabuki.  She rushed towards Enju, and broke her out of the grip.  Enju beeped, “ _Error.  Threat detected._ ”

Yamabuki shouted, “Enju!  This isn’t like you!”

Mariha moaned, “Yama… buki?”

Mariha collapsed, as she started to loop in her default line.  Yamabuki said, “Hey, you!  I saw what you did to Cy-Cy!  I won’t forgive you!  If anyone’s going to cuddle your boobs, it’s me!”

Enju beeped, “Bring it, you outdated robot!”

Tenma barked, “OH, GREAT!  _Your_ personality is different, Yamabuki?”

Yamabuki smiled, “If there’s one thing I love more than cosplay, it’s getting my ten digits on soft huge boobs!  Enju’s NOT going to cuddle her friends into her sexy bosom!”

Tenma whined, “That’s great and all, but would you turn Cy on, before something bad may happen to you?”

Enju glared at her, as Yamabuki looked at Mariha, and then Cy.  She then said, “No.  If I do that, Enju, in this state, may destroy her…  So…”

She beeped, as she wriggled her fingers, “ _Bookie’s Magic Finger Fondling!_ ”

She clasped onto her breasts, as she grinned, “Sorry if I hafta do this… But you harmed the _wrong_ android!”

She groped and rubbed Enju’s breasts, as she pleaded, “AAGH!  AAH!  No… Ah!  Danger!  It hurts… Ah… No way. No way…  Not there… yes… ah… Oh, yes…”

Tenma scanned her and said, “It’s working!  …well, I think it is…”

Enju pleaded, as she was being teased, “Ahhhh… No way… Don’t stop… Don’t… stop… Don’t stop… Do me… I am naughty… hentai… hentai… Hen… tai… naughty… Oh… ahhhhh… ahhhhhhhh… aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh…”

Her eyes widened open, and then regained her composure.  Enju moaned, as she looked at Yamabuki.  She continued, as she moaned, “Suou-san?  Don’t… stop… No… ah… Suou-san… Suou-san… Don’t… Stop…”

She roared, as she pushed her back, “ **I SAID STOP!!!  SUOU-SAN, YOU IDIOT!** ”

Yamabuki giggled, “She’s back~!  Sorry but I had to--.”

**WHAM!**  
She slugged her in the stomach, as Yamabuki moaned in pain, “Ungh…  She still does a mean right hook… even for a… Oh… no… _Shutting dooooooooooooo…_ ”

She dropped to her knees and slurred to nothing.  Enju gasped, “OH, NO!  SUOU-SAN!  I’m so sorry!  Suou-san!  Hey!”

She tried reviving her, but Yamabuki was still lifeless and motionless, with her head down and her mouth locked open.  Enju sniffled, “What have I done?  No… She’s dead…  Suou-san, no…  Suou-san!”

Tenma said, “Saion-Ji…  Let Cy worry about her.  You turned her off, so…”

Enju gasped, “Uh-oh.  What just happened?”

“ _Power fading… Energy depleting…_ ” Mariha beeped, as she was lying on the floor.

Enju whimpered, “You’re kidding me…  What have I doooooooooooooone?”

Tenma sighed, “And they called _me_ the idiot…”

She said, “Enju, you have to calm down.  Activate Cy first, and then we can repair these two…  Mariha, first, since she has knowledge, and then Yamabuki.  I think you overdid it, slugging her like that.”

Enju sniffled, “You’re right…  But…  Suou-san was…  I forgot she’s become a robot, like me…”

Yamabuki’s head tilted up, and then beeped, “ _Rebooting program… Restarting data…_ ”

Her eyes regained color, and moaned, “Uh… Ouch… My stomach…”

She held herself, as Enju cried, hugging her, “Suou-san, I’m sorry!  I’m so sorry!  Suou-san!”

Yamabuki smiled, as she said, “It’s alright, Enju…  I was trying to--.”

She gasped, “Cy-Cy!  I forgot!”

Enju said, “Let me.  You help with Hakenji-san…  She’s badly damaged, thanks to me…  But DON’T go near her with your chest!  She hates that!”

Yamabuki protested, “Then how am I going to lift her, with my huge knockers, huh?  You have any bright ideas?”

Enju said, “Well… … … Cy can do it.  All we can do is be in Hakenji-san’s way.  Allow me.”

She reactivated Cy, as Cy said, “…oing to huwt Mawi--, huh?”

Cy asked, “Bookie? Enju?”

Yamabuki said, “I’m alright… Just a portion of my body has been damaged…”

Enju barked, “GOD!  You’re no worse than Kazuki!  You’re a bigger hentai than me!”

She blushed, “Because I am so naughty… Naughty hentai girl… I am so nau--.”

**WHANG!  
**Enju regained her composure, after Yamabuki swatted her head.  She said, “There.  All she needed was the _Easy Way_ to restart a machine.”

She grinned, letting out a double thumbs-up, “Eyyyyyy!”

Tenma grumbled, “Thank you, _Fonzie._   Now, if you don’t mind, we have to repair everyone…”

Enju asked, “Tengge, Lily, and Kashima-san are in their charging quarters.  Anyone else we’re missing?”

Yamabuki said, “Well, there’s Ricka, and then Hotaru.  Huh…”

She looked around and asked, “Wait… Where’s Akari and Myu?”

Enju said in sadness, “Uh…  I hate to tell you this, but…  Cy, you listen, too.”

Enju told everything about what happened, including Yakumo kidnapping Akari and Myu, after she dismantled Tenma, because Itoko sent schematics of Akari’s robotic body to the year 2268, thereby causing a huge butterfly effect to the time-space continuum (as how Nanao stated).

Yamabuki was upset, “No…  It happened, out of the blue?  I don’t believe it…”

Cy sobbed, “Akawi… Mew-Mew…  Why?  Yamo kin-nap dem?”

Enju asked, “Where were you two, while this went on?”

Yamabuki said, “Last thing I remembered… Huh…  I see… Uh…  I think it was when I groped onto Tengge and Lily’s boobs… A part of me listened in, and said that I have to break out of my slave program… And suddenly, it went black, after Nanao lunged at me… and she drained my power…”

Enju gasped, “No way… So, when Kashima-san powered down, after she pinned you… She--.”

Yamabuki asked, “Eh?  What are you talking about?”

Enju replied, “I’ll tell you later…  Cy, your turn.  Where were you?”

Cy said, “I wuz wid Zonny and Onii-chan.  Lily told me to pwevent them from entewing the Yagami Inn… since they’d be in danger, too.  After dat, Tenna, the gurl who is juzz a head now… She put them in a deep sleep, and I was lost in my own fantasy world… where I was mawwying Onii-chan.”

Yamabuki and Enju’s jaws dropped, as they cried, “She… did… WHAT???”

Tenma gulped, “Uh-oh…  Wait, I can explain!”

Enju roared, “YOU STUPID ANDROID!  You made Cy marry Kazuki?”

Yamabuki bellowed, “TRAITOR!  DEMONIC METALLIC TRAITOR!”

Their eyes lit red, and they beeped, “ _DESTROY!  DESTROY!_ ”

Tenma yelled, “CEASE NOW!  STOP!  I WANTED TO PROTECT YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS!  YOU HONESTLY THINK I WOULD--?”

Enju roared, “TELL THAT WHEN YOU’RE SCRAP IRON!  NO MORE EXCUSES!  **LIGHTNING!** ”

Cy yelled, “WAIT!  SHE’S TELLING THE TWUTH!”

She fired, but nothing happened. She gasped, “No… My jutsu…”

Yamabuki asked, “Enju?”

Enju wailed, “I FORGOT!  My lightning is gone!”

Yamabuki whispered, “No way… Then…  Lemme try something…”

Tenma said, “Whatever it is you’re doing, Yamabuki, Itoko locked away your jutsu.”

Yamabuki said, “Oh, no?”

She held up a slip of paper and said, “That never stopped me before, loser.  NOW, ARISE MY PUPPET!”

**POOF!  
**The paper transformed into a figure that resembles Kazuki.  He asked, “Huh?  Where am I?”

Tenma gasped, “DOES NOT COMPUTE!  What the hell is that?”

Yamabuki grinned, “Itoko knew about Enju’s lightning and Ricka’s ice… but she _never_ knew about my _Materialization Jutsu_.  Tenma, meet my friend and slave, the Grand Hentai~!”

The Grand Hentai was Kazuki’s double, created by Yamabuki.  He said, “Uh, hello… freaks.  Master Yamabuki, what is going on here?”

Yamabuki smiled, “There’s no time.  You good with electronics?  Help me repair these girls…”

He turned to Mariha, who was fading, while Cy was nursing her, “You mean _that_ thing?  She has no girth…”

Yamabuki barked, “DO IT!  Or else, NONE of THESE!” and shook her massive breasts to him.

He blushed, and gulped, “Yes, ma’am…  But if it means to grope an android’s bosom, don’t let me near one of those, at all.”

Yamabuki smiled, “I promise.  I’d explain, but then you’d go back into the paper.”

Enju barked, “Enough talking!  At least this will help fix Hakenji-san.  Suou-san, tend to my repairs.  You, _Hentai_ , assist Cy.”

He walked towards Cy, and Enju turned to Tenma, “I… am soooooo… sorry…  Suou-san always plan ahead.  Even we know that we wanted to protect our identities as ninjas.”

“Miss Itoko already knew.  She didn’t even notice about ALL of your abilities.” Tenma said, “Yamabuki was lucky, likewise Nanao.”

Enju said, “Eh-yeah… I’m gonna have to get back to you on this whole Kashima-san issue.  For now, can you please bring Machiyuki-san in?”

Tenma said, “I can’t.  She’s not responding.”

Enju sighed, “Oh, brother…  Fine…  I’ll get her…”

She glared in an obvious stare, “Lazy.”

Tenma protested, “HEY!  Try being just a head, if your body is not responding, after your core module is yanked out of you!  I’m here to offer help and advice, for the time being!  My sister must be stopped, and we need to repair ALL of you, if we want to save your friends!  Now, are we clear on this?  Hmm?”

Hentai said, “She’s right.  How can you help out, if you’re just a dismembered head?  Hop to it, android babe!”

Enju glared at him, “I hate you…” as she walked off, “…more than Kazuki.”

She went to get Ricka, as Yamabuki smiled, stepping back, “Even as robots, some things never change.”

He and Cy helped Mariha up, after she was turned off.  They would begin repairing the girls, hoping to help save Akari & Myu.  But will they make it, in time?


	15. Chapter 15

Back in the year 2268, a bunch of robust and big-breasted upper bodies were being rolled into an assembly line.  They were attaching arms, legs, and hips to the bodies, and adding the heads of a blonde girl and a pink-haired girl.  This was Yakumo’s assembly line of creating her extra units, using the same diagrams of Akari and Myu.  They were being rolled into a huge metal box, and fitted into metallic purple bikini tops and skirts.  As the assembly was continuing, Yakumo was viewing the progress, while the real Akari and Myu were in attention, still deactivated.  Yakumo said, “So far, so good.  It’s wrong of me to use these former humans as fodder for my creations, but this is what Tenma and Mari Hakenji deserved.  The blame for this progress is not mine.”

She turned to Akari and said, “And even so, this is beautiful for me to work my way into creating a brand-new production, complete with you two lovely ladies.  I have no clue why the Hanao girl entered my systems, but…  They are as perfect as me, despite huge breasts.  I don’t care.”

Yakumo leaned towards Akari and whispered, “You’re precious… You are, yes.  You have an impeccable instinct that no one else has, including your former friends, now turned into androids.  Itoko Osakabe made you a star pupil… but I’m _always_ the leader of this faction.  And what I say… goes.  Hanao has such lovely hair and eyes… and even your breasts hold dear… and this, a small medallion, in the shape of a magatama, with such higher power.  It wouldn’t be you, without this, now would we?  Well…”

She held the Izumo and whispered, “It made you what you are, after all…  After a slight few modifications, I removed this thing that was installed into you, and it became your necklace.  And I believe that it gives you power.  Well, I can accept that… But you humans and your… _sacred treasures_.”

She placed the Izumo down onto the table, and replied, “Still…  I’ll have my men create these Izumo necklaces, as a way of making them authentic and realistic…  Don’t worry.  You’ll get it back.”

She turned to Myu and said, “And as for you, my dear Myu…  You’re different than her.  From what I read that you can predict everything that goes on.  Heck, your powers are known to have a future sight, yet it cannot do _simple_ tasks, like winning the lottery or examine the weather!  That power is useless.  But still, the way you are so soft, firm, and very demure…”

She removed Myu’s faceplate and looked into her circuitry.  She then said, “Perfection… as does everyone in my company.  You’re that beautiful that you don’t need your face.  But you _do_.  That’s the old me.  Itoko Osakabe acts like she is a collector… I’m more of a businesswoman…”

She placed the face back on and said, “But you… You’re no businesswoman… you’re a gold mine.”

Akari and Myu were being rolled away by two men in metal dolly.  Yakumo ordered them to have them placed in her room, for a private session.  While she is working as a businesswoman, she does however want to know these girls, up-close.  She asked, as one man was waiting for her, “How goes the travel to the past?  Any luck?”

The technician said, “Nothing, ma’am.  The chargers are too destabilized.  It’ll take about three hours to prepare the charges to send you back to the year 2018, and finish up.”

Yakumo stated, “ONE charge is all I need for a round trip, to pick up Itoko Osakabe, and back.  Mari Hakenji’s travel back to our time is up to her… _if_ she cares for Tenma, that is.”

She walked off, as she concluded, “Once we have Itoko Osakabe back to the year 2268, make the _proper_ preparations for her…”

She did a throat slit gesture, and then added, “I’ll be in my quarters, to have an up-close and personal talk with our new guests.”

She left to meet with Akari and Myu in her room.

**XXXXX**

That evening, she approached Myu, in her pink nightgown, while Akari was seated bedside, in her white top and shorts.  She let her long hair down, removing her ribbons, and then said, “Now… Let’s have a little nap together.  You and I are going to get along, just fine.  You see…”

She whispered to her ear, “You’re going to be here, forever…  Human life is no longer inside you.  You’re a part of us, now…”

She threw Myu onto Akari’s lap, face first into her crotch.  Yakumo giggled, “How cute.  You dolls can be easily teased…”

She held up a remote and pressed a button.  Myu suddenly got up and said, “Hau-hau. Hau-hau…”

She stood up, and responded, “Hello. I am Myu-Myu.”

Yakumo gave her a black whip, and then said, “Akari has little of Itoko’s programming… Whip it out of her, and completely…”

Myu replied, as she unbuttoned her sleepwear, “Yes, madame…”

Akari turned around and bent down.  She whispered, as she responded, “I’m ready, Madame.”

Yakumo grinned, as her lust increased.  While she is a Y-3000, she has a bit of Itoko Osakabe’s influence inside her, as she can turn from nice to naughty, on a dime.  Myu removed her clothing, showing only her panties and bare chest.  She held the whip up and said, “Only Madame will be in control.  You are naughty, Akari!”

She struck onto Akari’s butt, with the whip, and beeped, “Undo! Cleanse! Undo! Cleanse!”

She was whipping in a doll-like robotic fashion, and her strikes were precise.  Yakumo smiled, as she watched on, “Beautiful… such a beautiful scene of a kohai punishing her senpai.”

After three minutes, Myu stopped, with her right arm holding the whip up, and her head turned to her left.  She remained motionless, and with no emotion on her face.  Yakumo approached the bed, as Akari was lying faced down.  Yakumo giggled, as she teased her hair, “See?  It’s not always you girls will work to fix the city.  Think of how much you can please the people that admire you…  Our productivity will increase, as does your sexual charm…”

She lied by her side and whispered, “Such beauty…”

She fell asleep, as she held onto Akari’s prone body, sleeping soundly.  Yakumo’s room was quiet, after that, as she went to sleep, all night long, with both of her new favorite androids to play with.

But, as the night fallen, Akari suddenly sat up, with her eyes lit up.  She turned to a motionless Myu and said, “Myu-Myu…”

She walked slowly to stiff and rigid Myu, with her head still turned and her right arm up.  She removed the whip from her hand, and then placed her head on the shoulder.  She stopped, as she remained in place, without any more movement.  As she remained frozen all night, her eyes were dimmed to black.

* * *

In a subconscious state, Myu, in her ninja outfit, was walking down a huge empty space, with fog and miasma flowing on the ground.  She called out, “Akari-senpai?  Akari-senpai?”

She whispered, “Hau… Hau…  Where am I?”

She walked down the huge empty endless area, as she whispered, “This is…  Last time I remembered… I was saving the others…  I remember now.  Mari-senpai… Tenma-senpai… Akari-senpai…  I almost saved her.”

She kept walking, as she thought, “I don’t remember… but I knew what happened…  I don’t get it…  Hello?  Anyone?  I have no idea what this is, but give me answers.”

She still has her ninjutsu, which has the ability to sense the future or danger.  She whispered, “I sense nothing…  This is… What is this?  It doesn’t feel like…  Am I in--?”

A voice called, “You are in your subconscious mind, Myu Momochi.”

“Who said that?”  She gasped.

The voice said, “I did.  I am only hovering over your mind.  Your body is unresponsive, but your human mind and soul remains intact.”

“Fuu-senpai?”

“I am not your Familiar.  Just a guide that will help you escape your new self.  Myu, I know what happened… and I believe that you not only failed… but you almost doomed your world.”

Myu sobbed, “So… I _did_ fail?  My friends… they’re…”

“And so are you.  While you are now a robot, your humanity is clasping onto it, trying to break free.  The _LifeChanger Program_ was halted, but with one minor flaw – it changed _you_.  But worry not…  The body of Myu Momochi is still whole, while the mind and soul are still inside…  Nothing can destroy it, except what happens to you.”

Myu felt her heart beating, as she whispered, “My heart… It’s…”

“This is only you… You’re still you, inside your metallic shell.  You failed to save everyone, yet you remained yourself…  Only it’s the forces of darkness that shielded you from emergence.”

“Osakabe-sensei…”

“No.  There was another…”

“Who?”

“I cannot tell you.  You will have to learn that, on your own.”

Myu pleaded, “Where’s Akari-senpai?  Is she here with me?”

The voice said, “Yes.  But not too far off, as I already told her the same thing, and of your fate.  Her humanity remained, because of the trinket on her neck…  Something inside her was trying to save her soul, without being contorted into a corrupt aura.”

Myu thought, “The Izumo… Akari-senpai was never evil…  She was completely gone, after she was converted into an evil mistress, and then her soul retreated inside her Izumo…  But how?”

Akari’s voice called, “Because someone warned me…”

She appeared, wearing her red ninja outfit, and said, “Before I was converted… turned into a dominatrix slave… and then a master…  The Izumo sucked my soul into me, and retreated to stay away from the corruption that I possessed.”

Akari then said to Myu, “Myu, this wasn’t your fault.  The fault of making you this way was mine.  Miss Osakabe had a hand at it, but the evil me tore her apart.  And no, it’s not Okori.  She actually was the one that grabbed me from being tethered in thorns, and become an android…  I think maybe… I was saved by fate… and faith from the Izumo.”

Myu whispered, “Akari-senpai…  I’m so sorry.”

Akari smiled, “But that’s okay.  We managed to stop Itoko…  The only thing left is to return home, and to regain our human forms…  Only…”

She giggled nervously, “We’re _kinda_ stuck like this, until we can find a way to fix ourselves…”

Myu then asked, “Oh?  Our friends will save us, right?”

The voice said, “Wrong.  They cannot save you, anyways… because you’re not in your own time…  You’re in the year 2268, and under hold of a corrupt android, who admires you, out of lust and love.”

Akari gasped, “We’re… We’re in the future?”

Myu whimpered, “Haaaaaaaaaaaau…  Why?”

The voice called, “Do not panic.  You have time to find a way to leave, and to fix everything.  I have no clue on who or what she is, but… All I can tell you is that she harbors a Y-3000 shell, and has used you two for her corporate (or rather sexual) gain.”

Akari asked, “Is she like Osakabe-sensei?”

The voice responded, “I told you… That is something you’re going to find out, on your own.  This is all I will tell you.  But do not damage yourselves, at all…  You are Yagami Inc. Robots, built to obey.  But only for the time being…”

Akari said, “Well?”

Myu said, as she was worried, “Let’s just go.  Maybe we can find something in this empty wasteland…”

They traversed onwards, through the endless land full of nothing, as they were looking for a way out, and possibly to return to their original state.  As they continued onwards, we head back to outside their subconscious state.

* * *

Two technicians were in a lab, as they were taking apart both ninja girls.  Myu and Akari were only their heads and upper bodies, while the men were reworking their arms, legs, and lower bodies.  One man said, “The time charger should be ready soon.  Miss Yakumo instructed that Miss Itoko will be prepared, along with both Mari Hakenji and Tenma Tsukamoto.  However, it’s up to Mari to decide, since she betrayed us.”

A technician in white spray-painted a stencil onto Myu’s left breast.  It said “ _Prototype M-3000_ ” in small writing.  Akari’s was written in small handwriting, as well, as it says “ _Prototype H-3000_ ” on her left breast.  They continued to rework them, as Yakumo prepares for one final plan… in order for her future to be exact.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the present, Enju was fixing up Ricka, who was standing in place, while Cy & The Grand Hentai were examining Mariha, who was recharging manually.  He said, as he was annoyed, “Impressive handiwork and craftsmanship.  It’s like they are too human.”

Yamabuki smiled, “I told ya~!  And even so, we’re robots, too, in case you didn’t notice.”

He said to her, “It does not matter to me.  Robot or not, you’re still my creator, Master Yamabuki.”

Yamabuki smiled, as Enju said, “That should do it…  Machiyuki-san’s all fixed up.  I had no idea what happened…”

Tenma said, “You and Ricka were badly hurt.  But I’m amazed that you were still intact.”

Enju growled, “If Kashima-san didn’t waste her energy, she’d be of big help.  Then again, her healing powers were weak… but I can never understand why she drained Suou-san’s batteries.”

Yamabuki said, “It’s fine.  I run working well.”

Cy replied, “Bookie, that didn’t make sense.”

Yamabuki moaned, “You right are.  I fell won nothing to yet me.”

She then spoke in mixed words, “But number comparing text space to it me raise higher belt…”

Enju gasped, “Suou-san?  Uh-oh…”

Hentai said, “Apparently, Master Yamabuki’s completely drained, she’s malfunctioning.”

Yamabuki beeped, “En… ju… Enju… Give me your answer booooooooooooooooooooobs…”

Cy said, “I’ll bwing Bookie to her charging quarters.  Enju, fix Weeka!  And DO NOT go near Mawiha!”

She escorted Yamabuki to the charging room.  The Grand Hentai said, as he was fading, “AHEM!  I guess if I’m not needed, I better go.  Later, sex bots!”

And he vanished into thin air, as Enju said, “Right…  Machiyuki’s first, and we’ll have Hakenji-san fixed, also…  Tenma, your thoughts?”

Tenma replied, “Cy’s right.  And since the Grand Hentai is gone, you’re on your own, until the others are revived.”

Enju said, “But…  I’m scared… I wanna fix Hakenji-san, but Cy said--.”

Tenma said, “It’s fine!  As long as you do not use sexual charm, you’re okay!  That’s her weakness: warmth from the bosom, using sexual charm.  See if you can get Ricka running…”

Enju activated Ricka, as she lit her blue eyes up.  RIcka asked, “Huh?  Where am I?”

Enju said, “I’ll explain later.  Assist me with her.”

Ricka asked, “Her who?  This robot?”

Enju nodded, as Ricka replied, “Hm.  Understood.”

**XXXXX**

Hours later, Cy returned, as Enju and Ricka were finished with Mariha’s repairs.  Cy gasped, “ENJU!  WEEKA!  I TOLD YOU NOT TO--!”

Enju said, “It’s okay, Cy.  Tenma said that as long as we do not act sexy towards her, we’ll be fine.”

Cy analyzed, “ _Sexual charm: 10% high… Harmless…_   Mmngh… You’re wight.  And Mawiha seems okay.”

She stated, “But we cannot weactivate her, yet!  Tengge, Lily, Bookie, and Nanny are still out…”

Enju said, “You’re right…”

Ricka asked, “Where’s--?”

Enju thought, “Oh, right…  Machiyuki-san doesn’t know… about Myu and Akari…”

She said, “Machiyuki-san, I…”

Ricka whined, “Fried noodle hot dog!  Where’s my food?”

Enju gasped, “WHAT?”

She barked, “Ricka Machiyuki, are you out of your mind?  How heartless can you be, knowing your friends are kidnapped?”

Ricka sobbed, “I’m hungry…  Want fried noodle hot dog, now!  Fried noodle… hot dog!”

Tenma said, “It’s no use… Apparently, her stomach is controlling her.  But she cannot eat… unless with certain portions of how we eat.”

Enju asked, “And fried noodle hot dogs?  Tell me _this_ , moron!  Is it _that_ safe for _your_ kind?”

Tenma said, “I never know that, until I see for myself…”

Cy said, “It’s a meaty sandwich, mixed usually with yakisoba.  Sort of a fried noodle sub.”

She added, “But it seems Weeka cares solely on it, evewy time…”

Enju stated, “Well, I’m afraid I would have to tell her the truth…  What harm can it do?”

Ricka started to buzz, “Fried noooo--, nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn…”

She buzzed rapidly, as she froze in place, and her eyes went crossed.  Her body tilted back, and she continued to buzz.  She sparked a bit, and then her buzz went high-pitched, “nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn… … …”

Her voice faded away and her eyes went blank.  Smoke emitted from her body, as Enju examined her.  She whispered, “Cy…”

Cy analyzed her, and whimpered, “Weeka…  She… Her wampant whines for food were so severe that her pwocessor melted.”

Enju gasped, “HUH?  A melted processor?  Then… that means…”

She wept, “Ricka’s… She’s dead…  Machiyuki-san’s gone forever!”

Cy examined Ricka, and whispered, “It can be replaced, but…  But there isn’t a processor that can fit her, the way she is now…  Weeka’s bwoken…”

Enju hugged the broken Ricka, and sobbed, “I’m so sorry… I would’ve gladly got your food… If only you’d listen…”

She then stepped back and prepared to remove her arms.  She sniffled, as she turned away, “It’s hard to do it, but… the android inside me would do the same for her…  I’m sorry, Machiyuki-san…”

She dismantled her onto the table, as Tenma said, “I know it’s sad, but…  Once we find a way to fix it, I may find an extra processor that can restore Ricka back to her normal self…  For someone who doesn’t use ice jutsu, after being converted, she’s easily breakable.”

Enju didn’t listen, as Cy barked, “How dare you!  Whose side are you on, anyways?  Weeka’s bwoken, and you’re just placed there, doing nuttin’!  Nanny would’ve healed her, but she isn’t here, wight now!”

Tenma whispered, “I’m sorry…  It’s just…  I’m only just a head, after Yakumo disabled my body to the point of not being repaired, but…  How the hell am I supposed to assist you, after she damaged me, huh?  You’re no different than your android counterpart!”

She protested, “I’m sorry, but I’m in no mood!  Mariha and I fought, and I’m helpless to assist!  My life stinks!  The future’s changed, because of me!  I ruined my life… after I tried to help Mariha’s plan… and look at me…  I was head of Yagami Inc., and now… I’m nothing but a head, which is useless in repairing others.  And that I have every intention to fix that future… and Mariha would’ve wanted it that way…  Now that everything has changed, it’s ruined…  A wondrous head of a company, and a cutie android… now, I’m nothing more than a head bust for a primitive barbershop, incapable of doing anything about it…  Do your repairs, elsewhere… reactivate Mariha… and get out of my sight…”

She was saddened, as Cy said, “You’re brokenhearted…  Ever since Yamo made you what you are…  You’re disappointed that you blame Mawiha for ev’wything…”

Cy yelled, “YOU ARE AN INHUMAN ANDWOID!  HOW COULD YOU SAY SUCH WORDS TO YOUR LOVER, AND AFTER EV’WYTHING WE’VE DONE FOR YOU?”

Enju roared, “CY!  That’s enough!”

Cy stated, “ _Someone_ has to stand up for Mawiha…  Weeka’s gone… Mew-Mew and Akawi are in the future… Nanny, Bookie, and the others are malfunctioning… and Onii-chan and Zonny are of no help!”

Enju responded, “Yes, I know…  Tenma, what Cy says is right.  You went too far on this…  You could’ve helped us, but…  I guess Yakumo ruined your life…”

Tenma pouted, “I know…  Mariha… Why?  Why did my future ruin itself?  Itoko Osakabe… She ruined me…”

Enju said, “I should just deactivate your head, right away… because you’re in need of letting out your demons…”

Tenma sniffled, “I think I would… Cy, take me to another room… and tell Mariha this… No matter what, I will not forgive her, for what she’s done…  Mariha will have to deal with Yakumo, by herself…”

Cy said, “I’ll tell her…”

Cy took the head of Tenma, and left.  Enju turned to a downed Mariha and said, “I know how you feel… Even I get angry for something that Kazuki does… not just him, but Akari and Suou-san…  They always do something stupid… but…  What you did was bold, but also risky…”

She reactivated Mariha, and she sat up.  Mariha asked, as she looked around, “Where’s Tenma?”

Enju said, “Help me fix up Ricka… if you can…  Melted processor… loss of hunger…  She’s died down…”

“You’re upset…  What’s wrong?”

Enju told Mariha, “How could you do this to Tenma, after you tried to save the future?  You’ve made it worse off, and she hates you now… even to the point of no longer dating you.  You’re… You’re…”

She wept, as Mariha hugged her, “I’m sorry…  It’s all my fault.  I wanted to fix this, but the situation made it worse off, with Yakumo in control, and after Akari demolished Itoko--.”

Enju stopped, “WAIT!”  She then asked, as she said, “Itoko Osakabe’s parts… They’re still in the room, and she’s broken beyond repairs.  Is it possible to salvage parts from a broken robot?”

Mariha said, “As long as the model is of the same type…  Why do you ask?”

Enju said, “Where’s Osakabe-sensei’s body now?”


	16. Chapter 16

Back in the future, Akari and Myu were being dressed up, as the assembly line of Akaris and Myus from earlier were already lined up, in Yakumo’s office, with Akaris on the left and Myus on the right.  Yakumo walked in, as the doubles of the androids bowed to her, speaking in unison, “Good day to you, madame.”

Yakumo approached the original Akari & Myu, and then said, “Perfect…  They are simply well-built and prepared…  And I see that they are working well, being they are built to protect our city.”

They spoke in unison, “Yes, madame.”

The originals were silent, as they remained in place.  Yakumo smirked, as she fluffed Akari’s hair.  She then said, “You know… I am happy that you are one of Itoko’s star pupils…  Too bad that you’re _my_ slave, from here on out…”

She called, “Also, any news on the travels to the year 2018?”

One man said, “It’ll be ready soon.  We have the time charger ready, but it’ll be a couple minutes for a full turn and back.  As for what the target will be, care to explain?”

Yakumo said, “If Tenma is somewhat working, disable her, _permanently_.  And as for Itoko Osakabe, leave no part behind, and bring her entire body in.  As for Mari Hakenji, she has twelve hours to comply, or else I will shut her and her friends down, for good.  She wants to plead to bring her girlfriend back, my _former_ sister, she has to come see me.  Besides, 3000 models are the wave of the future, and she’s nothing but an obsolete model.”

She continued, “Four of you, Akaris and Myus…  I will be needing your assistance on bringing in Itoko _and_ Tenma.”

They stepped forward, as Yakumo said, “Good…  Let’s begin…”

* * *

Back in 2018, Enju was bringing in the parts of Itoko, and piled them up on a table.  Ricka’s bare upper body, minus her head and arms, was placed on a table, with a part of her paneling exposed.  Enju said that she will prepare the restoration of Ricka, since her processor melted, after too long she did not get a fried noodle hot dog.  Cy returned with Yamabuki, who is feeling better.  Yamabuki said, “Ricka…  What happened to her?”

Cy said, “Her pwocessor melted… and we’re using Ido-go’s parts to salvage her.”

Mariha said, “I scanned her parts.  Apparently, she was right. Itoko’s processor seems a bit new, but it’s a perfect match.  The only problem is that there’s a chance _this_ may overheat and melt, as well…”

Enju stated, “We have no time.  Tenma’s in the back room, feeling upset at you.  We’ll handle this… You, however, you need to go apologize to her.”

She barked, “NO MORE EXCUSES!  You’re the one at fault here, having this Yakumo 3000, or whatever she is called, kidnapping our friends, and running your girlfriend!  And all she took was Tenma’s power cell!”

Yamabuki said, “Now, wait a minute!  Tenma’s the one at fault here!  If she didn’t step in to save er’ryone, none of this would be happening!  Tenma stopped Osakabe, but… even so, she would’ve made a break for the supercomputer, and the _LifeChanger Program_ wouldn’t work on her, being she’s already mechanical!  Why would she risk Myu-Myu?”

Mariha stated, “When I was dying down, after she disabled you and Ricka, Enju, she went ahead, all by herself.  It wasn’t my fault.  Enju & Ricka drained me, but she saved my life, to the point that I couldn’t move…  So, Myu’s actions were by herself.  Tenma said that she was only holding Akari back… to prevent her from going near her.  But it’s all wrecked now.”

Yamabuki whispered, “So… That _was_ your fault…”

Enju said, “Osakabe-sensei’s the one to blame…  She started this.  Already, she has jabbed a wedge in this friendship between the two of you.  Suou-san, Cy, & I will fix Machiyuki-san.  You go see Tenma…”

She barked, “If you DON’T, then I’m going to smother you into submission, until you learn your place, you android hentai!”

Yamabuki shouted, “YEAH!  What she said!”

She gasped, “Wait… Why am I agreeing to her?”

Mariha said, “You’re right…  Lemme go talk to her.  You fix up Ricka.  After that, we’ll locate Hotaru, and rebuild her.”

She walked away.  Enju said, “Alright… Let’s continue.  Cy, see if you can carefully remove her processor.”

Cy nodded, “Wight.”

As they were working, Yamabuki looked at the computer, and read up the schematics of Akari and Myu.  She then said, “Wow… Perfection, personified.  No wonder these two are so adorable and with mammoth boobs.  Their files… _Loyal, obedient, well-built, athletic, obeying their master all the time, sexual charm…_   This Osakabe woman has taste!  It’s like she read my mind!”

She then typed into the files and said, “And they obey one’s being… and never say no to their master.  They are slave robots, and obey to their every command.  Obey to their _every_ command?  They _never_ say NO, huh?  Hmmm…”

She grinned, as she added a new file into the schematics, and said, “Good…  This will be fun.  Imagine what may happen, if the future takes effect, if this file for these two starts up.”

Enju called, “Suou-san, what are you doing?  You’re supposed to be watching me work on Machiyuki-san, not play games!”

Yamabuki said, “Sorry…  I’m a little miffed on why these two are perfect… And I wanted to have a little fun…”

Enju stated, “I know you wanted to rework their schematics, but what’s done is done.  Even if you change the future, typing _one_ little file, it’s already too late!  Our only chance left is Mariha to get them back.”

Yamabuki sighed, “You’re right… I miss them… almost as much as the other girls.  Enju, I’m scared…”

She thought, “Still, it was worth the shot, but… I guess I couldn’t affect the future, if I could…”

However, the schematics were being uploaded, unbeknownst to Yamabuki.  It says on the computer “ _Downloading updated data to Year 2268… Downloading… Updating…  Update complete… Akari H-3000 Model and Myu M-3000 Model data has been updated…_ ”

Yamabuki returned to Enju, as Enju said, “Now, if you do not mind, I need you to help me reattach Machiyuki-san’s arms.  Cy’s got the processor in, but we cannot revive her, without Kashima-san.”

Cy said, “She’s still wecharging…”

Yamabuki said, “Yeah.  What’s so special about Nanao, aside from being a nerd?”

Enju stated, “That… I can explain later…  Now, are you done drooling over the breasts of your ally?”

Yamabuki groaned, “Yeah, yeah, whatever…  Just let me focus…  Would it also mean to reattach her lower half?  That means I’d have to touch her butt.”

Enju gasped, and blushed heavily, “ _Error… Tsundere levels rising… Error… Error…_ Uh, I think you better let _me_ do it…  _Tsundere levels rising… Unit is responding lightly…_ ”

Cy asked, “Huh?  _Zoo-der-eh?_ ”

Yamabuki whispered, “No way… Even as an android, she went from tsun to dere.”

Enju roared, “SHUT UP!  What does that have to do with Machiyuki-san’s repairs?”

She finished the arms, as Enju picked up her headless upper body.  She finished reattaching it, as Cy said, “Oh!  Don’t forget Weeka’s head.”

Enju said, grabbing the head, “Thank you, Cy.”

She finished rebuilding Ricka, and then Cy went to the computer to scan a diagnostic on Ricka.  As they were scanning, Mariha was speaking with the head of Tenma, in another room.  Mariha was sitting in her chair, as Tenma looked at her, with a soft glare.

“Why do I have to listen to _you_?” Tenma huffed.

Mariha said, “It’s all my fault.  I would’ve come sooner, but…  Yakumo… she’s changed.  She’s not who I thought she’d be.  Instead, she has become cold.  And I let you suffer.  I don’t even deserve to be by your side.  But I still love you…  And what happened to the others… it’s my own fault, as well.  I thought outside the box, and this happened… Hanao and Momochi are kidnapped, Ricka’s broken, and a lot of the girls hate me.  Tenma, I never wanted to hurt you deeply…”

Tenma said, “No.  You didn’t.  But you _did_ try to stop this…  Even one of your hair-brained plans would’ve worked, I’d be happy… but still…”

She sniffled, “Mariha… I just want to help… My body’s broken, and I cannot do anything, except make jabs.  I just want to be me, again…”

Mariha sniffled, as she was crying, “Tenma… Forgive me…”

She held her head and Tenma wept, “Mariha… Waaaaaaaaaaaah!”

They were crying, as they felt like they’ve lost hope.  Tenma then said, as she sniffled, “Mariha, you know what must be done…  If we cannot save the others, you know that we _must_ surrender.”

Mariha said, “Yakumo will talk out of it.  She has to understand.  Itoko’s broken, and the future’s saved.  But these girls… These ninjas… They cannot become--.”

Tenma sobbed, “I know!  If I let them suffer, and make them androids forever, without anything to reverse the effects, our future will be bleak!  I’m telling you… We have to go back to our time, and fix this.  Even if we do not have a plan to rework the timeline, no matter what the outcome is, we’ll never be happy.”

Mariha giggled, “True…  Going back in time to where the trouble started…  NO, it’s too risky…  Even so, we’d waste a lot of energy, before we fix the gap.  If only we had something…”

Tenma smiled, as she closed her eyes, “Mariha…  I’m sorry.  But…  We have to go back.  The year 2268, alone, we have to convince Yakumo to change her ways, in exchange for Akari and Myu-Myu.”

“We have to try.” Mariha said, “But that means…  You cannot be working properly, until then…”

Tenma sniffled, “I know…  You’re going to have to do it.  As for me… I deserve… to be… shut off…”

She faded, as she was moaning, “I have… not much time… left in… my drive…  Mariha… I… love… yoooo--.”

She powered down, as Mariha clutched her head, “No… NO!  Tenma… No, Tenma… I’m sorry…”

She held her head in her bosom, and was crying lightly.  She felt like she lost someone special.

* * *

Minutes later, Ricka was moving again, as she held her arms.  She said, “Oh.  Overreacted.  Apologies.”

Yamabuki said, “You should be.  You were so hungry, let alone you forget that we do not eat.”

Ricka replied, “Fried noodle hot dogs… want some…”

Enju stated, “We know, Machiyuki-san.  But that’s alright.  You’re a Yagami Inc. Robot, and these androids use certain food for fuel, I guess.  But… I am not so sure about fried noodle hot dogs in _your_ diet.”

Ricka pouted, “Wanted some, since summer trip.  Ruined now, because I’m an android…”

Yamabuki said, “I know…  This whole day is a disaster.  But on the plus side, we managed to defy Osakabe-sensei, preventing us from turning into slaves.”

Ricka sighed, “Would rather have summer school than this…”

Cy said, “You’re in luck!  Miss Osakabe’s studies and pwizes was a bit wong, so the Pwincipal overruled the gwades you weceived…  Meaning that…”

Enju said, “In other words, Osakabe-sensei’s exams were final, but Mr. Kuzuryu made them null and void.”

Ricka smiled, as she said, “Whatever.  Better off.”

Enju said, “You’re taking this well, Machiyuki-san.  Normally, you’d be completely in tears, when you have to stay at school to study.”

Ricka stated, “This is different.  Osakabe turned me into an android, like Cy!  Made me her plaything!  Hentai is what she is!”

Enju said, “It’s alright.  She won’t hurt us, any longer… But…”

Yamabuki responded, “Uh, I don’t think we should tell her about… ahem…”

Ricka asked, “About what?”

Cy said, “Weeka… Akawi and Mew-Mew… They--.”

Enju & Yamabuki cried, “CY!!!”

Cy yelled, “SOMEONE hazzta tell her!  She must know what happened to Mew-Mew!”

A voice called, “Oh?  She doesn’t have to, but she must know.”

Yakumo appeared, as she was by a time portal.  Two androids of Akari & Myu appeared, as Ricka gasped, “Myu-Myu?  No…”

Enju growled, “YOU!  Who are you?”

Cy glared, “Yamo!”

Yakumo roared, “YOU STUPID ANDROID!  IT’S _YAKUMO_ , NOT YAMO!”

Yamabuki shouted, “SO!  _You’re_ Yakumo!  You monster!  How dare you harm everyone, including kidnapping our friends?”

Ricka shouted, “She… She kidnapped--?  SHE KIDNAPPED MYU-MYU?  FIENDS!”

Yakumo smiled, “Seems she figured it out…  OH!  I see that you have Itoko’s body, all in a pile, gift-wrapped for me.”

Enju said, “We’re offering you her, for us.  We give you Osakabe-sensei, for a trade. We want you to change us back!  ALL OF US!  And let Akari and Myu go!”

Yakumo grinned, “Why should I?”

Enju shouted, “YOU SHOULD KNOW!  You broke up Tenma and Mariha, and they’re smart enough to--.”

“THEY ARE TRAITORS TO MY RACE!” Yakumo shouted, “All they care for is love, happiness, and understanding!  And yet, these two lovebirds decided to override with their programming, just to be human, like you!  You ninjas are all the same, suffice that you do not exist in this world!  I pity you…  You are all the same, with emotions and love… and friendship…  WE are running on pure power and ambition!  And WE denounce LOVE!  ONLY sexual charm ignites our drives!  And ONLY business matters!  WHAT DO _YOU_ HAVE THAT THEY DO NOT ACQUIRE?  I want to know one thing…  Why do YOU always care for romance and friendship, other than doing your job?”

Enju glared, “That is NOT TRUE, you fiend…  This woman took our humanity away, and we were made to have feelings!  You, however, don’t understand love!  You’re an emotionless husk of a woman!”

Yamabuki added, “ _IF_ we’d call you a woman, that is!”

Ricka called, “Yeah!”

Yakumo sighed, “How disappointing…  Just dolls that defy Osakabe’s program…”

She called out, “Very well… TIME TO MEET YOUR MAKER!”

She removed her suit, showing her purple attire, with silver leggings.  She held her whip up and said, “YOU!  You shall be submitted to my thrall, you traitorous machines!  Defective toys like you should be scrapped!”

Enju growled, “I may have NO jutsu in me, but I can still fight!  Suou-san, Machiyuki-san, Cy, we fight her, together!”

They shouted, “Yeah!”

Yakumo’s eyes lit up and said, “Sorry… But I’m not much of a fighter…  How about this?”

Yamabuki gasped, “Huh??  Those eyes…”

Cy gasped, “No, it’s a--?”

**FLASH!  
**A huge flash of light engulfed the girls, and they remained frozen in place.  Yakumo smiled and said, “Flashbang attack…  And of a powerful attack, to boot.  You girls are junk piles…  H-3000 Unit 12, M-3000 Unit 6, retrieve Itoko’s parts!  Take what you need!”

They retrieved the spare parts of Itoko Osakabe, as Yakumo turned to Enju.  She said, “What was that about taking humanity away from you?  I believe you don’t deserve to live…”

She shoved a motionless Cy down, and she stumbled to the ground.  Yakumo then grinned, “It’s over.”

She attached her cord onto Enju’s navel and began to siphon out ALL of Enju’s battery life, as she remained motionless.  But then a lone kunai severed the cable, as Yakumo gasped, “What the?”

Tengge appeared, as she panted, holding her arm out, “Get away from her… YOU WITCH!”

Lily held her spear out and beeped, “ _Ninjutsu: Phantom Night!_ ”

The entire room was cloaked in darkness, as Yakumo growled, “A SMOKESCREEN?  No… My flashbang attack won’t work in the dark…  IMPOSSIBLE!  Itoko removed the jutsu inside you!”

Tengge said, “She only removed Akari’s, Enju’s, and Ricka’s.  Apparently, she never bothered to examine Yamabuki _and_ Nanao!”

Lily smiled, “After we have converted into androids, _ours_ were kept.  Myu, not so sure… but we know that the _LifeChanger Program_ is diminished!”

Yakumo roared, “NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  That’s… IMPOSSIBLE!  You…”

She rushed towards Enju, and prepared to dismantle her.  But Lily called out, “Even for androids… **_NINJUTSU: SHADOW BIND!_** ”

Yakumo halted, before she could reach Enju.  Her shadow was halted by stray kunai knives.  The drones of Akari and Myu ran towards the prone robots, but Tengge held up a huge fan, and called out, “No, you don’t!  I can tell you girls are fakes!”

She swung her fan around, and blew them off, heading them back into the time portal.  Yakumo snarled, “YOU DIRTY CREEPS!  You’ve ruined EVERYTHING!  ROTTEN OSAKABE!”

She grabbed Itoko’s head and snarled, “You… YOU DID THIS, YOU MONSTER!  You ruined everything!  I knew I wouldn’t have been built to aide you, YOU DIRTY ROTTEN HARLOT!  **DIE!** ”

She threw Itoko’s head down, and it smashed into pieces.  Tengge and Lily were shocked, as they were in awe, seeing Yakumo destroy Itoko.  Lily glared, “So… The truth comes out.  Itoko Osakabe… had a follower, did she?”

Tengge said, “Of course!  When Itoko was defeated, _you_ were her contingency plan.”

Yakumo smirked, “Indeed I was… So, the cat’s out of the bag, I see.  Lemme say it, so you two can understand…  Miss Itoko and I are one in the same.  We agreed to recreate Yagami Inc., back to its original glory, until you ninjas ruin everything.  Our plan is to bring Mariha and Tenma in, and take them to justice!”

Lily said, “Yet you plan on destroying them!  You’re not fixing the future!  You’re destroying it!”

Yakumo smiled, “So what?  These two robots are emotional… while we do not need love.  Have you figured out that robots are cold and heartless?  WHY do you think we care for love, if you show it?  LOVE!  GYECH!  Cookies are made with love, and it’s always a sickening recipe.  But NOT US!  We are not built for love, by love, or even with love!  You girls make me sick!  Itoko Osakabe doesn’t need love, and look what you losers made me do!”

She growled, “But even so, I erased a part of you, just to make things right… All I ever wanted was--.”

Lily roared, “OH, SPARE ME THE SOB STORIES, YOU HENTAI!”

Tengge barked, “You’re no different than anyone else we encountered.  You’re nothing but an inhuman devil.  And you destroyed your predecessor, for no reason at all!”

Yakumo glared down, as she was still pinned down.  Lily and Tengge stared down at her, as they were about to strike, but at a stand-off.

“That’s enough!”  Mariha called, as she carried the head of Tenma, “Yakumo!!  I’ve heard enough!”

She instructed, as she held Tenma’s head to her, “Please…  I give up…  Please, work out a deal to bring these girls back to their normal forms, and let me and Tenma surrender.  Just leave the others alone!  We surrender!”

Lily gasped, “Mariha?  No…”

Tengge whispered, “You can’t…  She’ll dismantle you completely.”

Mariha barked, “I don’t care.  I won’t risk seeing her harm any of you, anymore!”

She bowed her head, as Yakumo said, “So… You wish to sort out a deal, then?  You understand about what we can do about Akari and Myu?”

Mariha said, “Just bring them back…  It’s my fault that it ended this way.  Tenma’s yours… as do I.  Only leave these girls alone, and change them back!”

Yakumo nodded, as she halted the drones from attacking.  She said, “Very well.  I knew you’d see it my way… but… I have no intention of hurting any of them.  Osakabe is the one that converted these ninja girls, and I may find a way to fix this.  But know this, Mari Hakenji… Either way, you lose!”

She took Tenma’s head, as she called, “Drones, seize her!”

Yakumo Robots appeared and held Mariha.  She then said, “Make sure that she doesn’t escape.  Have Tenma rebuilt.  As for these girls…”

They walked into the portal, as Yakumo waited.  She then said, “If we can, we may return you back to your normal selves.  But I cannot promise that you may return to once you were.”

Lily said, “Just bring back Akari and Myu, alive and in one piece.”

Yakumo agreed, but then said, “You know, funny thing… I _was_ going to destroy every last one of you, but… Mariha just gave you mercy.  How lucky you girls are.”

Lily asked, “What?”

Suddenly, Enju and Ricka activated, as they beeped, moving robotically, “How can we serve you, master?”

Tengge gasped, “NO!”

Enju and Ricka were converted to default mode, after Yakumo did her flashbang onto them.  She instructed, “Enju, Ricka, dismantle the remaining ninja robots.”

They responded, “Yes, master. I obey. Yes, master. I obey.”

Yakumo grinned, as she marched into the portal, with Mariha and Tenma.  The portal closed, as Lily cried, “YAKUMO!  BASTARD!  GET BACK HERE!”

Tengge said, “Calm down!  Lily-san, it’s fine that way.  She said that she’ll fix this.”

She then moaned, “But what’s going to happen, if she doesn’t, before--?”

Enju grabbed Lily, as Ricka held Tengge’s waist.  Enju beeped, “Deactivate.”

**BEEP! Whrr…  
**Tengge and Lily remained in place, as they were turned off.  Enju beeped, “Lily and Tengge. Deactivated.  Prepare dismantling.”

Ricka beeped, “Affirmative, Enju.  We are perfect in every way.  You are dismantled, you ninja robots.”

Enju approached Lily’s arm and detached it from her body.  Enju beeped, “Dismantling Lily Fuma… Dismantling…”

A voice called, “Not so fast, lads!”

Enju turned around and beeped, “Attention, fellow Yagami Inc. Robot.  You are dis--!”  
**FLASH!  
**“Errrrrrrrrrrrrrr…” Enju slurred to nothing, as the figure appeared, reattaching Lily’s left arm.

Ricka turned to the figure, and called out, “WARNING!  Lily and Tengge are to be dismantled!”

The voice hissed, “Wrong!  You’re being used!”

Ricka barked, “You dare--!”  
**BEEP!  
**“Saaaaaaaaaaaaaa…” Ricka powered down, after the figure pressed a button on a remote.

She sighed, as she looked around the area, “So… This is how our future dies… with these busty fembots…”

She reactivated Tengge and Lily, as Lily moaned, “Huh?  Where am I?”

Tengge sighed, “Wha--?  Ungh…  My head.  I feel dizzy.  But it’s safe to assume that Yakumo went back on her word.”

Lily groaned, “Yeah, but… Why do I have the feeling that she just snide at us, like that?  She…  It’s like she--.”

A voice called, “She _didn’t_ mean it, one bit!  The robo-lass may be helpful, but she lies like a rug!  I also saved you from being fated to being junked.  You’re welcome.”

A small girl appeared from another portal, and she had long gray hair and a white suit.  She has two eyes, all amber, and Tengge asked, “Huh?  Is that--?”

Lily recognized her, as she said, “No… It’s… You’re from another time, yet… You look strangely familiar.”

The small girl said, “Maybe…  You didn’t recognize an android when you see one, lads?  Aye, yes, you must’ve mistaken me for my older model, with _one_ eye…”

Tengge gasped, “NO WAY!”

Lily cried, “I don’t believe it!  Miss Kikuko?”

The robot girl said, “Ah, so you guessed my name… Perhaps you heard of my android prototype – _Kikuko Hattori_.  I am lovely forever 17, and a luscious _Goth Loli_ , no?”

Tengge said, “No!  I mean, yes!!  But… The Kikuko _we_ knew had one eye.  How did--?”

The Kikuko smiled, “Yeah… that was Model 01… I’m from the year 2218.  She was my grandmother unit… before she died…”

She explained, “Sorry, where are my manners?  I happen to know you girls, and I even know Mari Hakenji, since I helped created her, as she is only 50 years old, running in full power, and forever seventeen, like me…”

Lily gasped, “You?  You created Mariha?”

Tengge said, “And that means--?”

Kikuko smiled, “That’s right, genius…  My unit name’s _Kikuko Hattori Model 04._ I am the newest model, since 2180.  I happen to be here from the Year 2218, fifty years before Mari Hakenji made the stupidest mistake of her life.”

They both gasped, “2218?!”

* * *

Meanwhile, in the charging room, Nanao woke up and moaned, “Ungh… My head…  Whoa… How long was I out for?  Huh?”

She noticed that two pods were open.  She stepped out of the pod and said, “Ungh…  Glad my head rush had ended.  But wow…  After this, I binge watch anime… After this, I binge watch anime…”

She examined herself and said, “Nope.  Still a robot.  Huh…  Why is it so quiet?”

She walked off, heading to the main room.  Kikuko 04 was talking with Tengge and Lily, as she explained everything, including how she created Mari Hakenji.


	17. Chapter 17

Lily asked a girl in long gray hair, “So… You mean to tell me… You created Mari Hakenji, from the year 2218, and she’s only 50 years created?  And what’s more…  Mari Hakenji wasn’t Mari…”

The girl was a replica android of Kikuko Hattori, only she is Model #4.  Kikuko 04 said, “Correct.  You see, long before Yagami Inc. was founded and erected, Kikuko 02 started to build newer models to continue her legacy…  It’s this way: It started after the first Kikuko Hattori chose to preserve herself to become a robot, following news about how her human life is deteriorating.  At the time, she was only 92 years old.  By the time she was changed, she created another Kikuko Hattori, Model 02, after Kikuko Prime’s passing, in the year 2026… but handed down the memories and knowledge of the original.  We Kikukos have a lifespan of one hundred years, since the original Kikuko was in her mid-90s, before her death.  We look old, but our bodies are _forever seventeen_ , because of youth.  However, we learned the dark secret that the original Kikuko was forever seventeen, because she drank the blood of a dragon called Ryujin, the dragon god.  So, we figured that androids do not age, so we used her DNA to replica her likeness.  I am the first of its kind to be built with _two_ eyes.  Data unknown of how and why she lost her left eye, wearing an eyepatch.  Time went on, and Kikuko 03 was created, years before Kikuko 02 was no longer operational… and then came Kikuko 04 – _me_.”

She explained, “The Kikukos are responsible for creating new life, since the world was deteriorating… from a Korean Nuclear War and a Russian Conflict… to an American President that is uncaring and constant natural disasters.  We created the androids, once the problem had ended.  Japan was the biggest of the casualties, losing many in the Great War of 2057…  Japan lost many, but straggled the have very few survivors.  And that was when Kikuko 02 stepped in, and rebuilt the population of many girls… _only_ girls.  Lots of men survived, but…  They chose to be reborn as the men who wish to repopulate the cities.  That would be right, but…  Anyways, that’s nothing you’d need to know.  What happened afterwards was simple… Yagami Inc. was created, and was used to rebuild and repopulate the city, with female androids in the helm.  Human females have increased, since 2121, after the men agreed to donate for a charitable cause, and repopulate society, out of love and happiness.  So far, we were able to repopulate by about seven hundred twenty thousand men, one million and twelve thousand women, and over five million children…  But we needed _more_ androids to even out the human race equivalent.  While we are machines, do onto believe the story of humans killed by robots.  Nay, I say.  Tis but science fiction.  After Kikuko 03’s time of operations ended, I stepped in… and I created the first android in Yagami City… one with human emotion…”

Lily whispered, “Mari Hakenji?”

Kikuko said, “Yes.  But she wasn’t called Mari Hakenji, or Mariha, for short…  Her real name was _Maria_.”

Lily and Tengge gasped, as Tengge whispered, “So, Mariha’s real name is Maria…”

Lily stated, “That name, Maria… It’s almost like a perfect robot girl’s name.”

A voice called, “I don’t know what’s going on, but you said of a gynoid named Maria…”

It was Nanao, as she was wearing her glasses, going into nerd form, “ _Metropolis_ was a classic silent film from 1927, which depicted a future full of businesses and power.  This was a movie that featured the first-ever female android named Maria.  Though, in 1921, R.U.R. created the first use of the term robot, describing the artificial humanoid, which in Czech meaning “forced labor”.  Speaking of Maria, there were adaptations to the Metropolis fame, as it was #12 in the All-Time Best Theatrical Movies.  In 2001, an anime was created by Osamu Tezuka, as it was a futuristic masterpiece, recreating the 1927 classic.  In that adaptation, humans were repulsed by the androids, who took their jobs and left them to be destitute and jobless!”

Kikuko said, “Most of what you said is true, lass…  But humans lived for human jobs, too.  We didn’t want to be so cruel.”

She then said, “Also, I see that you are awakened, Nanao Kashiwa.”

Nanao blushed, “It’s _Kashima_ , but thanks…”

Lily asked, “Nanao?  Where were you?”

Nanao said, “Recharging…  After I revived Enju, most of my body was damaged and drained…”

Kikuko 04 said, “I shall be offered to make a scan on you, once I finish my job here.  I am a technician android, after all.”

Tengge said, “But still… You never told us about Mariha, or Maria…”

Nanao asked, “Huh?  Which is it?”

Lily said, “Well, Mari Hakenji is called Maria.”

Nanao asked, “Eh?  Maria?”

Lily said, “That is Mariha’s name…”

Nanao asked, “Mariha?  Or Maria?”

Tengge gasped, “Uh-oh.  I think we confused her…  Listen, Maria is--.”

Nanao beeped, “ _Error!_ Maria!  I am hilarious and you will quote everything I say.”

Kikuko stated, “Relax…  Her name’s Mari Hakenji--.”

Nanao barked, “Wait!  Who’s Maria then?”

Kikuko added, “Her _name’s_ Maria!”

Nanao added, “But I thought her name’s Mariha.”

Tengge stated, “Her name _is_ Mariha!”

Kikuko huffed, “NO, it’s Maria.”

Tengge said, “But she just said _Maria_.”

Kikuko stated, “Yeah, I did!”

Nanao yelled, “I know what she said, but she--!”

Tengge cried, “Then which is it: Mariha, Maria, or Mariah?”

Kikuko scolded, “Her name’s NOT Mariah!”

Tengge shouted, “WHICH IS IT?”

Nanao and Kikuko called out, “IT’S MARIHA/MARIA!”

Kikuko yelled, “NO, NO, NO!”

Lily shouted, “ALL OF YOU, SHUT UP!”

They stopped, as Lily explained, “Just--, Look!  Okay, here’s what’s going on, Nanao…  Mari Hakenji was an android created in the year 2218, by Kikuko Hattori Model 04.  Mariha’s real name, before creation, was _Maria_ , and most of us call her _Mariha_ , after she changed her name to Mari Hakenji.  Kikuko 04 here calls her by her real name, while we call her by her, uh, slave name?”

Kikuko replied, “New identity, per se…”

Tengge pauses and said in confusion, “Wait… So does that make _me_ Tengge?”

Nanao barked, “Hold it!  Why is she called Mari Hakenji, if her name’s really Maria?  Did _you_ change her name, Kikuko?”

Kikuko replied, “Well, this was before she changed her name… because she fell in love.  You see, she was the very first android that acquired human feelings and emotions…  The first of its kind, and can even sooth the emotionless souls of recent models.”

* * *

It was in the year 2218… Kikuko was typing on a computer, typing onto commands to a lifeless doll.  The robot girl was on a table, with tan skin, very long black hair, and was only a head, with shoulders and a chest.  Her upper arms and waist were just chrome parts.  She was lying on the table, motionless and deactivated, without responding.  This was Mari Hakenji, or as she is called from that time of her date of creation, _Maria_.  Kikuko was preparing the final touches of creating Maria, the very first android with human emotions.

Maria was only staring up onto the ceiling, while her body was lying on the table.  She beeped, as she blinked lightly.  However, since she was created for the first time, she could not speak.  She was Kikuko 04’s first prototype for an android that can experience human emotions, much as the humans in the world.  After she was built, she was tested and put out to the world.

**XXXXX**

Months passed, as the silent gynoid was working in the playgrounds, working on the grassy fields.  But as she finished the work, she spotted a beautiful woman in long hair and in a white summer outfit and hat.  The wind blew lightly, as Maria watched on, in awe and admiration.  She blushed, as she thought she was so cute.  Unfortunately, since she’s new, she had no voice module.

Days passed, and she finally met the robot girl, in a small alleyway, near the city.  The girl in black hair was throwing the trash away, as Maria waited.  She approached her, and nodded.  The girl said, “Oh.  Who are you?”

Her name was Tenma.  At the time, she was a T-1000 model, prior to her upgrade.  She was a newer model, built with the same emotions as Maria.  Tenma looked at her insignia number on her waist and said, “Ah… _M-1000_.  Nice to meet you.  I’m Tenma.  And you are?”

Maria held her arms and bowed her head.  She blushed, as Tenma blushed heavily, “You… Up close, you’re so beautiful…  But, why are you--?”

Maria suddenly kissed her, as she and Tenma shared a passionate kiss.  They started to rub onto each other, but after five minutes, and just as Maria grabbed onto her blouse, Tenma let go, and then panted, “Sorry…  Please, Miss M-1000 model… or whoever you’re called…”

Maria could not speak, still.  Tenma said, “I’m sorry, but I happen to be in love with another.  But… You came onto me, you know.  Do you love me?”

She nodded, as Tenma said, “But this isn’t out of lust and sexual charm…”

She shook her head, as Tenma replied, “What’s the matter?  You can’t say?”

She shook her head again, as she gestured that she cannot speak yet.  They haven’t installed a voice module for her, just yet, since she was a prototype model.  Tenma nodded, “I see…  You cannot speak…  But I wish to know the voice of the girl that made a pass at me.”

Maria gasped, and fumed.  Tenma replied, “Don’t talk to me that way!  You know what you did!  And to be far, I am not into lesbian love interests like you!  If you love me, say so, but don’t let your body speak for you!”

She marched off and boomed, “Now good day to you, Miss Pervert!”

**JAB!  
**Maria was jabbed in the heart, emotionally, as Tenma called Maria a pervert, because she reacted, without thinking twice.  She _did_ thought twice, it’s just that she didn’t even say.  She grabbed Tenma’s arm, and shook her head.  She winced, and placed it on her chest.  She bowed her head and sobbed.  Tenma whimpered, as she was frightened, “It’s…  M-1000… Please calm yourself.  I said NOT to make a pass at me!  I know you’re so…  OH!  What am I saying?”

She jerked away, and barked, “I know you are a fellow Yagami Inc. android, but please… DO NOT make yourself that love struck.”

Maria reached for her, but Tenma slapped her face.  She shouted, “DON’T EVER COME NEAR ME AGAIN, YOU PERV!”

Tenma left, as Maria was brokenhearted.  She dropped to her knees, and was crying.

**XXXXX**

That night, she looked at herself in the mirror and sniffled.  She looked at what she’d become, and then looked at her hands.  She then thought, as she looked at herself, that she wanted to see her again.  Maria removed her head, and placed it towards the mirror.  She then held up some scissors and started to cut her hair.  Her long flowing black hair was shortened to up her shoulder blades, and even brushed her bangs back, wearing a small headband on it, leaving behind a small ahoge.  She then reattached her head and then looked at her model number on her waste.  She used a small scalpel, and then jabbed her skin, removing it from her body, peeling off a small sheet of skin.  She then remembered the girl’s name, and looked at the mirror of herself.  It was there, without the use of a voice module, she spoke, for the very first time.

“ _Tenma…_ ”

Maria wanted to see her, again.  That’s all she wanted.  And time went on, as she waited for that golden moment to see Tenma again.

* * *

Kikuko 04 explained, “Time went on, and Maria came to me, finally speaking in words… She wished to be named _Mari Hakenji_ , or _Mariha_ for short, as a new name; I still call her Maria.  And it’s all because of an android that cares for her, but couldn’t do so, because at the time, she couldn’t speak.”

Nanao said, “That girl… was Tenma?”

Kikuko replied, “I’m not sure… She never told me her name…  But it could be.  The moment she regained everything, I decided to let Maria go and be her own android.  Of course, she has been painting portraits, using canvas and paint, as her hobby.  It’s similar to how a comic book artist does it, but she does create still life.  It’s like, she’s become more human than she ever was.”

Lily said, “And her and Tenma… What happened next?”

Kikuko explained, “It’s after Itoko Osakabe would purge the company, after a faulty glitch in her programming, forcing every android to do her sexual bidding…  It happened in the year 2234… Maria and Tenma were the only ones being unfazed, but Maria saved Tenma’s life, leaving Itoko to be shorted out and demolished, for the time being… After that, Tenma found out who she was, and she and Maria started dating.”

Nanao barked, “No! Tenma has a girlfriend, another android!”

Kikuko said, “Tragically… Tenma’s girlfriend was broken beyond repairs… By the time she was rebuilt, her memories were erased, and could not be recovered.  Hime Karasuma was her name…  I was offered to recover her memories, par to Maria’s request, only to see Tenma smile… but to no avail.  Maria just couldn’t stand it.  She confessed her love to Tenma, and they ended up dating.  Karasuma, however, remained as worker robot in Yagami Inc., though she was transported to another part of Japan.  She never saw her again.”

* * *

In the year 2234, Tenma was sad, as Mariha called to her, “Tenma.”

Tenma sniffled, “Karasuma… She’s gone…  Why?”

Mariha whispered, “Tenma… I’m sorry…”

Tenma shouted, “DON’T BE!  You tried to make me happy, and she couldn’t be rescued!  Why do you always ruin my life?”

Mariha complained, “It’s not true!  Tenma, I’ve loved you from the very beginning… But I cannot dare say why…”

“Well, why didn’t you say anything before?”

“Because I cannot speak!  I couldn’t speak, because I was too new!  You’d understand me?  I was just silent, and tried to plead with you!  I don’t even have sign language programmed in me!  What do you want from me?”

Tenma shouted, “What do _you_ want from me?  Hime’s gone… and you say tha--?”

Mariha grabbed her arm, and then said, “Tenma, listen to me…  I saved your life, and yet you don’t care.  How are you going to get Hime Karasuma back?  You cannot bring her back!  I’m sorry!  If it were me, I’d lose who I am or was!”

Tenma sobbed, “I don’t know…”

They hugged, as Mariha sniffled, “Forgive me, Tenma… but…  Please promise me… You’d never leave me, or your life… I will not let you go away, not after what happened.  You can’t change it, so you can bring her back…  Just don’t do something that may take away your life!”

Mariha wept, “I love you, Tenma…”

She cried, as Tenma blubbered, “Mari… ha…”

They hugged tightly and started to cry together.  After that, Tenma was convinced.  She knew she was the pervert from before, but it’s only because Mariha cared for her, no matter what…

* * *

Kikuko added, “Since then, Tenma became head of Yagami Inc., while Maria resumed life as herself.  But she wishes that her relationship with the android was… _permanent_.  All Tenma could say was…”

_Tenma said to a downed Mariha, “Business comes before pleasure.  Karasuma would’ve said that to me.  I know it’s not your fault, but this is something I have worked so hard for.”_

Kikuko sighed, “Maria was never the same, after that. She still remembers her, but it seems that they drifted apart, knowing that Tenma was a dream to fulfill… while Maria waits for her to come back.”

Nanao was blubbered, while Tengge was sad.  She said, “Oh, my…  Poor Maria… uh, Mariha… What a sad story.”

Lily said, “But what does that have to do with Itoko and Yakumo?”

Kikuko remarked, “Itoko Osakabe never forgotten what Maria did to save almost everyone in the Yagami Inc. line.  Before Itoko was detained and demolished, she vowed revenge on the android that foiled her.  Whenever Tenma is removed from office, via death or being dismantled, Yakumo Y-2000 would take her place… except she knew of the replacement android, and upgraded her programming to Y-3000, and added some of her files, copied it into her OS Drive, and then left…”

Lily stated, “And after that, Yakumo awakened and rebuilt Itoko, leading to today…”

Tengge added, “And by 2268, using the _LifeChanger Program_ , Itoko Osakabe used most of us, and plotted her revenge on both Tenma and Mariha…”

Nanao replied, “So… The reason I’m a robot now… it was all because Osakabe-sensei plotted revenge on attacking two robots, fated by love.  She succeeded…”

Kikuko nodded, “Indeed… Maria’s there, and promised to bring her and Tenma back… but I know for a fact that it was all a trap.  Yakumo brought them back, so she could finish the job, and destroy Maria, my life’s work, and plan to take every last one of you girls, turning you into lifeless metal scrap iron.”

They gasped, as Nanao cried, “NO!  She wouldn’t!  Maria, er, Mariah, NO NO NO, I mean… AGH!  I can’t even say her name right! WHICH IS SHE?  The android that you made, sounds right, is going to die, because she surrendered to Yakumo?”

Lily replied, “I had a hunch, but yes.  Mari Hakenji is going to be destroyed, along with Tenma!”

Tengge whispered, “And because of that, Itoko won…  And soon, _we’ll_ be destroyed, too… being we were once--.”

Kikuko said, “I promise… This will all be over with, soon enough.  But Maria knows what she wants, and will try to reason to Yakumo.  She is going to make Yakumo agree to NOT destroy her… but… It’s not entirely up to me.”

She stated, “Fate will decide it.  Only I know it.  Whatever happens, Maria will have lived a full life… and can never be replaced.  I even talked her into creating a spare body of her, but she said NO; even if she would try to risk herself.  The Tenma girl was the only source of happiness she had.  Without her, she’d be nothing…”

Lily nodded, “I see…  Mariha… I hope she knows what she’s doing…”

* * *

Meanwhile, in the future, Mariha was sitting in a small room, empty and clear, as Yakumo approached the doorway.  She then said to her, “Mari Hakenji… I’m sorry… Maria Hattori…”

Mariha said to Yakumo, “What do you want?”

Yakumo said, as she was annoyed, “I know it’s rude, but… What I did for you, I’m sorry…  And yes, Tenma did blame herself for her failures.”

Mariha shouted, “HER fault?  If anyone’s to blame for this, it’s your mentor!  She caused this hell!”

Yakumo boomed, “Who cares?  She was useless to the very end!  I couldn’t want to wait, so I stepped in and finished with what I started.  By the way… see the pretty monitor?”

She saw a TV monitor, as it showed Itoko Osakabe, fully built and naked, standing in place, being rolled into a bright room.  Yakumo explained, “This is what happens to Itoko Osakabe, once she is broken…”

Mariha whimpered, “No…  Please, what are you going to do to her?”

Yakumo smiled, “The same thing I’m going to do to you _and_ Tenma.  You see, you two are obsolete machines, and I figured… oh… Ahem!  I figured I put an end to the dream that Kikuko Hattori started…  By the way, once you’re dead, I will order a recall on the Hattori androids, permanently.”

“You wouldn’t…”

“Yes, I would.  Why?  Because I’m just as sexy as you, Maria…”

Mariha growled, “What gives you the right to?  Just tell me that you promised that you would go on your word to reverse the effects of the conversion towards my friends… the girls from the year 2018.”

Yakumo said, “Maybe.  But I said that I won’t promise it may work.  Besides, if it fails, the rest can join H-3000 and M-3000.  Akari and Myuu, they are simply slave names, after all.  Also, I wouldn’t dare soil myself on reworking these girls into my own.  They’re too perfect.”

She stated, “Of course, if you can convince me on where you hold your secrets inside of you, or rather the keys to your heart… or to simply put it, your secret behind this human heart you have… then maybe I’ll reconsider.”

Mariha stated, “I am sorry, but I can’t.  Even if I told you, I have no idea why and how.  Yakumo, I’m not the same Mari Haken--, no, the same Maria Hattori that I was…”

Yakumo said, “I see.  Well, you’re too fickle to help with your programming.  That’s sad.”

She summoned two Akari Robot clones, as they rolled in Tenma, all naked, with her hair over her bare breasts.  Mariha gasped, “Tenma?”

Yakumo said, “I thought you wouldn’t be lonely, before we end you.  So, I figured you have one last goodbye, before this.”

She pointed at the monitor, as Itoko was rolled down a conveyor belt, and falling into a huge molten vat of metal.  Mariha gasped in horror, as the Akaris departed.  Yakumo smiled, as Itoko was slowly melting away, “See that?  So ends a despicable little sex robot, who craves for power.  She ran out of chances, and lives forever in heartlessness.  She deserves to be melted down metal, to create _new_ life.”

Mariha roared, “I HATE YOU!”

Yakumo winced, as she smiled, “Once the preparations are ready, give your plea, before we can execute you.  But, you have until tonight.  It’s only 8am, and you have, oh… _16 hours left_.  Enjoy Tenma.  Maybe give her a kiss, one final time.  It’s too bad she won’t wake up, anymore… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!”

She cackled, walking out of the room.  Mariha was in sadness, as she saw the final remnants of Itoko Osakabe being reduced to melted metal.  She placed her hands on her face, and moaned, “Tenma… I’m sorry…  This is all my fault…  Why?  Why does this happen to me?”

She looked at the motionless Tenma and whispered, “This is a mess…  I wanted to save you and the future, but… It’s a complete mess…  Tenma, can you forgive me?  I know I was trying to say that I have feelings for you, but… All I ever want is for you to smile.  That’s all.  If I told you that I was the same Maria that you met, as an M-1000 model… the same girl robot that made out with you… that same pervert you loved to haze…  You’d forgive me.  But I wasn’t trying to take advantage of you.  I was showing my love to you.  I would never be _that_ dirty.  But know this, Tenma… I always loved you, and I always do… even if it means our goodbye…  It’s cold and it’s broken.  And yes, I mean myself.  If it means I’d lose you, forever, even myself… I want you to know…  I love you.”

Mariha bowed her head and moaned, “But now… This… I couldn’t save everyone… even the past selves…  I knew Yakumo backed on her word.  But even so…”

She then sniffled, as she was crying, “You know… If I were to believe in god, like in humans… I would thank him, for giving me life.  I know what it means… to live… to laugh… to cry… to love… and to have friends…  And now, I have one last goal in my function…  My final hours.  So, if you’d ever love me, god, please…  All I need is a miracle.  If not… then, at the very least, watch over myself and Tenma, and see if we are welcomed back, in any time or period… reborn, possibly… Then that would be great…  I’m so scared…  I’ve never felt this scared, in my whole life.  But, if I fail… At least, I have one last moment with the woman that I loved…”

She lied down in her bed, as she sniffled, “Goodbye… Tenma…”

After that, she fell asleep.  She has about sixteen hours to live, by Yakumo’s orders.  She was given an ultimatum: give up her secrets to the personality that she holds, or risk being destroyed by her own peers.  She didn’t choose the former, but didn’t want the latter, either.  Time was running out for Mariha.


	18. Chapter 18

In the subconscious minds, Akari and Myu continued walking, as Akari moaned, “I don’t know how much more of this I can take…  Are we lost in an endless field?  It’s like… _nothing_ is literally there.”

Myu replied, “Steady, Akari-senpai.  We have to make it o--.”

She gasped, “LOOK!”

They saw two figures in the middle of the area, as Akari shouted, “SALVATION!  I mean, someone’s here!”

Myu said, “Could it be the voice we heard?”

Akari dashed off, heading to the two figures, but to her surprise, she shrieked, seeing herself and Myu, wrapped in electric thorny brambles and vines.  They were pale white, with their eyes blank and their clothes tattered.  Akari shrieked, “No way…  EEEEEEEEEEK!”

Myu cried, “IS THAT--?  IS THAT US?”

They went closer, as Akari whispered, “They must be lost souls that resemble us… But how so?  We’re not dead…”

Myu said, “No, I think this _is_ us… only it could be… our human souls, trapped in this electric bramble.”

Akari cried, “No…  Spikes?  Barbed-wire, coated with electric energy?  Unbelievable!”

Myu stated, “Don’t touch them!  For all we know that it could kill us, with such high voltage.  But it makes no sense…  How could the bodies of our former selves end up here, suffice if they _are_ our human source?  We’re trapped as robotic dolls, but our human spirit remains intact.  If we touch those vines, we vanish into nothing.”

Akari explained, “Yes, but… If that’s us, why aren’t they disappearing?”

Myu said, “Hmm…  Could be…  I bet it’s preventing our human selves to conduct free will.  And the vines represents the _LifeChanger Program_ … or it could be Osakabe’s doing…”

Akari went closer to her double, and then felt her bare breasts.  She said, “They’re still soft… But… Somehow they look… familiar…”

Some of the clothing fell off, as it was tattered cloth.  Akari gasped in horror, as a stencil mark was on her breast.  It said “ _Prototype H-3000_ ” in small lettering.  Akari whispered, “No…  It… It’s not true…”

Myu whispered, “We…  This must be how we changed into our recent forms, and are branded to be dolls for the Mistress.”

Akari growled, “It’s my fault… I let myself succumb to Osakabe’s lure, and fell victim to her urges.  I caused this… and now, we cannot be turned back…”

She wept, “I wanna go home!”

Myu shouted, “Senpai, calm down!  You shouldn’t admit defeat yet!”

Suddenly, they saw a view of Yakumo’s office, in the year 2268, as Akaris and Myus were lined up, waiting for their boss to arrive.  They gasped, as Yakumo stepped through the doors, while the robots bowed to her.  Myu whispered, “Who’s that?”

Akari said, “It’s not Osakabe… but… I can sense her inside…”

Myu said, “She couldn’t be a slimmer model of Osakabe-sensei…”

“No…  If she did, she--.  Wait…  I destroyed Osakabe-sensei!  The last time I remembered, before my _Mistress Mode_ succumbed to me, I was smashing her apart with my whip, and she became broken beyond repair!  But after that, everything went black… and all I could hear was… a faint laugh… and something about killing Mariha…”

“Whatever it was, senpai, I think _she’s_ responsible…  _Scanning… Scanning…_ Her name is _Yakumo Y-3000,_ an upgrade to the original Y-2000 model series…  Hau?  How did I--?”

“You forget! We’re still robots outside.  Inside, we’re just us, our normal ninja selves.”

“I forgot…  We’re lifeless metallic dolls, out there…  So, what made them--?”

Before she could answer, the vines wrapped around her ankles, as Myu shrieked, “EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!  Perverted vines!”

Akari shrieked, “MYU!”

Akari was caught in her own vines, as they were slowly wrapping around their bodies.  Myu pleaded, “No…  It was a trap…  They… We have to--.  Ugh!  OW!  The thorns hurt!”

Akari wept, “Never mind the vines… my clothes are ruined!”

They were moaning, yelping for pain, as they were forced to watch Yakumo’s victory, while inside their former selves.  Akari and Myu were slowly fading, as their bodies were suddenly freezing.  Myu screamed in an electronic cry, “Akari-senpai… I… cannot… breathe…”

They were strangled in the brambles, as Myu was fading.  She moaned, “Senpai… My… eye--, eyes… are… I… ca--…”

She was frozen stiff, as Akari croaked, “No… Not… like… this… Please help m--.”

They stopped moving, with their skins pale and chrome, and their eyes blank and lifeless, forced to watch what they are about to see.  They were helpless inside the subconscious minds, as they watched Yakumo approach her desk.

In her office, however, she teased Akari’s hair and giggled.  She then called out, “Enter!”

Mariha walked in to the doors, as she was furious.  She was bowing her head in defeat, as Yakumo said, “Ah, Mari Hakenji… At last, we will decide your fate…”

Mariha huffed, “Stow it!  You said that I have a right to plead.”

“You do, yes.”

“Well, as long as I can, with as long as my life has left, you can toss me away like some garbage, but you can never take away my happiness!”

Yakumo showed Tenma to her, and said, “Oh?  All for her?”

Mariha growled, “You monster…  How dare you take her away from me, all because of what I have done?”

Yakumo smiled, “You should know.  You act as if you have _emotions_ , yet you’re nothing but a lifeless puppet.  What makes you think you have your own free will, being human, like the humans before us?  You are your own robot, and you act as if humanity is your key.  But it’s nothing but a façade.  You’re nothing but a pretender, aiding the human emotions inside of your to feel pain, love, happiness, and everything else in between.  Do I have emotions?  NO!  I do not have it!  I can smile, and I can even laugh, but I damn sure do not cry or fall in love!  When Itoko Osakabe blessed me with this upgrade, I _do not_ need love, nor do I even need emotion.  I am me, the one true robot helper in Yagami Inc., one _without_ emotions!  I am making them my own mission to eliminate emotion from our city, including love!  Lust and power is where it’s at!  And your fairy tale ending will be ended, IN OBLIVION!”

Mariha shouted, “YOU’RE WRONG!  I am not built this way, because my creators made me who I am!  What I was built for was my own doing!  I wasn’t downloaded emotions, I earned it!  When I was a silent android, first created to serve, I know how it feels to be happy, doing my job as a Yagami Inc. Robot, but everything changed, when I met Tenma.  It was when I learned about sadness… and romance… and pain…  I didn’t download it from technicians… I had to claw my way into the dirt to earn human emotions!  You think, for one second, you’re going to take it away from me?  Humanity’s near extinct, and you’re going to erase it all, with one flick of a switch!  What you can make me do is surrender myself for my actions… but you cannot take away my freedom… My freedom is mine alone… and all these _newly-created_ androids need to learn from your corrupt power!  I am who I am!  But should I die, I am who… I _was_ … and you can’t take that away from me… EVER!  I loved Tenma, and you won’t take it away from me!”

Yakumo sighed, “How disappointing.  Your words speak at heart.  It’s no wonder Kikuko 04 built you… to experience a learning curve, just to learn what it feels to be sad and romantic…  But I can see that it made you angry, seeing me take Tenma from you…”

She approached Tenma, as she leaned to her.  She grinned, “Tell me, Maria…  Would it make you angry, if I did… _this_?”

She licked onto Tenma’s face, slowly and seductively, as Mariha snarled, “You stop it!  Leave her alone!”

Yakumo smiled, as she stepped back, “Face it!  You’re nothing but a puppet, built to mimic humans.  You’re NOT real!  YOU’RE NOT HUMAN!  YOU SHOW EMOTION, YET YOU FAILED TO RECOGNIZE THAT YOU MAY LOSE IT, BY FORCE!”

Mariha shouted, “I DON’T CARE!  You won’t… take everything… from me…  But this isn’t just about myself… it’s about them!  What of them, from the past?  Are you going to let them suffer, becoming emotionless robots, or are you going to dismantle them, being they are formerly human?”

Akari & Myu watched on, as their eyes were flashing.  Yakumo went forward, as she said, “Judging by their beeped, Myu-Myu and Akari disagree.  They are chosen to be my new models… and for the rest, minus the premade android, Cy, was it?  Yes…  As for the rest who were converted…  Let them rust in peace… with no one to save them.  I made sure of it…”

Mariha growled, “You animal…  How dare you…  You promised that you would change them back!”

Yakumo shouted, “WHY?  Ninjas don’t even exist in our time!  They were eradicated!  These girls are all ninjas: Hanao, Saion-Ji, Suou, and even Kashima!  And yes, those interferers dare to stop me?  I say let the fables about ninjas be nothing more… … …than just a fable…”

The ninja robots laughed, “Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!”

They laughed in a loop, as the real Akari, from inside her mind, gasped, “What… did she say?”

Akari’s body started to shaken a bit, as Yakumo smiled, coming closer to Mariha, “Mari Hakenji… This is where you will be destroyed!  Your demise is at hands!  For my mentor, Itoko Osakabe, vengeance is mine!”

Myu thought, “Vengeance?”

They were slowly starting to regain humanity, as Yakumo called, “AKARIS! MYU-MYUS!  How do you find this traitor?”

They bellowed, “GUILTY!”

They chanted, as Mariha bowed her head and said, “So be it…  Do your worse…”

Yakumo grinned, as she connected a cable onto Mariha’s chest, and said, “The other ninja girl severed the cable.  But I had the men in the back fix me a new one…  Once I siphon your energy… you will be dead, forever… and melted away into _nothing_ …”

Mariha sobbed, “No…”

Yakumo tilted her head back, and Mariha was being drained.  She whispered, “Tenma… Forgive me… I couldn’t save them… I failed…  She lied to me…  Tenma…  No… NO…  Nooooooooooo…”

Her body dropped to her knees, and she said in her final words, “Tenma… … …I … … …love… … …you…”

She collapsed and died down, drained of her battery life.  Akari and Myu, still standing in attention, watched on, as their eyes suddenly widened in shock.  In their minds, the brambles started to crack and break apart, as Akari moaned, lifeless and helpless, “Mariha…  No…  That… woman…”

Myu wept, “She… she killed her… Mari-senpai…”

**BOOM!  
**The vines exploded, as Myu and Akari shrieked in anger, “ **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!** ”

Back in the real world, Yakumo smiled, as she kicked onto Mariha’s lifeless body.  She whispered, “Goodbye, Maria Hattori…  Rest in peace…  And soon, we shall find Kikuko 04, and she, too, will be dismantled.”

Yakumo then prepared to raise her hand high, and to smash her head, but she stopped and said, “NO…  I have a better idea…”

She turned to Akari and Myu, and said, “You two… H-3000… M-3000…”

She pointed at Mariha, and they stepped forward.  They stopped, as Yakumo said, “Kill her…  Dismantle her, and rip her apart.  She is no longer working.  Dismantle her, piece by piece, and when you’re finished, we can begin melting down these two lovebirds…  They are no longer in working condition.”

They did nothing, as Yakumo shouted, “DO AS I SAY!  I mean it, ladies!  KILL HER!”

Akari and Myu stood in place, as Akari beeped, “No…”

Myu added, as she was growling, “How could you?  Mari Hakenji has a life…  Her words… they were… pleading to… us…”

Yakumo asked, “WHAT?  What the--?  You two, what are you waiting for?  Smash her to pieces!”

They turned around, as Akari’s eyes regained color, “I am Akari Hanao… I am… I am… I am Akari Hanao! I am a ninja, born in my mother’s blood, from Daikoku Village!  I AM NOT YOUR SLAVE!  I am who I am!  I am the founder of the Ninja Seeking Club!  I am a ninja from blood!  I AM AKARI HANAO!”

Myu shouted, “I am who I am!  I, Myu Momochi, will not be your android puppet!  I am an apprentice ninja from my village!  I am a ninja, not a robot!  I AM ME!”

They suddenly reverted back to human form, as Myu gasped, “OH!  HAU?”

Akari felt her skin, “My… my skin… It’s…”

Yakumo shouted, “NO!  HOW CAN THIS BE?  YOU TWO!  DO AS I SAY!  DISMANTLE MARI HAKENJI, **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!** ”

Akari and Myu stared down, as they changed into their ninja outfits.  Myu shouted, “NEVER!  Your days of tyranny are over!  We’re saving the future, and getting out of here!”

Yakumo snarled, but smiled, “Is that right?  Fine, I’ll let you humor me…”

She called out, “AKARIS! MYUS!  KILL THE TRAITORS!  Those two ninja girls…  KILL THEM!!!”

The army stood in attention, as they bellowed, “NO, MASTER!”

One Akari shouted, “Where is _our_ love?”

Another Akari said, “You’ve never given us love!”

One Myu yelled, “You are heartless!”

A third Akari called, “You care only of yourself!”

Two Myus boomed, “You’re evil!”

Yakumo yelled, “You… NOT YOU, TOO!  DO AS I SAY!  DESTROY THEM!”

They shouted, “NO!”

Akari smiled, “Well, well, well… Either they are obeying the _Three Laws of Robotics_ … or they refused to listen…”

Myu stated, “I don’t know what, but Mariha’s words were never right!”

Yakumo was shocked, as she leaned to her desk, “Impossible… HOW?  HOW CAN THIS BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE???”

* * *

Back in the past, Kikuko 04 bowed her head and said, “I know you cannot intervene in this, but I can’t let you live, any longer… Until we find a way to fix this… You can stay here… As for the lads, in a deep sleep, I will tend to them.”

Lily said, “I see…  So, there’s NO hope?”

Nanao whispered, “Please no…  It’s… It can’t be over…”

Nanao shouted, “IT CANNOT BE OVER!  YOU HEAR ME?”

She stated, “I know who I am, or was, for that matter, but I will not quit!  I want to be me again, and I don’t want to lose everything, all because Mari Hakenji is going to die!  I knew it was a trap, but only because Itoko Osakabe wants revenge!  Kikuko!  You built her to experience emotions, like us… but…  She _is_ human!  She’s still her!  That makes her unique, like all of us!  I’m unique, because I am a nerd, Yamabuki does cosplay and magical ninjutsu, using paper… Enju’s unique, because she shoots lightning… Ricka, too, because she has ice… even Myu, since she’s adorable!”

Tengge asked, “What about Hotaru?”

Lily said, “Or us?  We’re all unique, not because we’re ninjas…”

Kikuko was in disdain, as she said, “I see what you mean… but… without a plan, we cannot save them…  Even if we save Akari & Myu, there’s no way we can change them back…”

A voice croaked, “No… There _is_ a way…”

They looked down, as Yamabuki was lying on the ground, immovable, “They may… be robots… but… your Bookie… made… them change…”

Nanao asked, “Yamabuki?”

Lily asked, “Since when?  What did you do?”

Yamabuki grinned, “Isn’t it obvious?  I changed their schematics…”

Lily shrieked, “YOU DID WHAT?”

Kikuko ran to the computer and scrolled through the schematics of Akari and Myu.  Yamabuki explained, “While Nanao was resting… I did a little modifications of my own…”

_Yamabuki looked at the computer, and read up the schematics of Akari and Myu.  She then said, “Wow… Perfection, personified.  No wonder these two are so adorable and with mammoth boobs.  Their files… Loyal, obedient, well-built, athletic, obeying their master all the time, sexual charm…  This Osakabe woman has taste!  It’s like she read my mind!”_

_She then typed into the files and said, “And they obey one’s being… and never say no to their master.  They are slave robots, and obey to their every command.  Obey to their every command?  They never say NO, huh?  Hmmm…”_

_She grinned, as she added a new file into the schematics, and said, “Good…  This will be fun.  Imagine what may happen, if the future takes effect, if this file for these two starts up.”_

_Yamabuki typed in: Perfect, loyal, obedient, well-built, athletic, sexual charm, independent, given free will, defiant, caring._

Tengge gasped, “No… You gave them--?”

Yamabuki grinned, “I… gave them… Their freedom…  I wanted to play a little trick on Yakumo, since… since she wanted to… to… to… she wanted to take Akari and Myu-Myu…”

Kikuko cried, “No way… and the schematics were sent _before_ 2268?  But… That means…”

Yamabuki smiled, as her eyes were fading, “Yeah…  I did… what I had to do… and save… them…  That’s for saving their lives… but us… however… I’m not… so… sure…  M-maybe we… cou--.”

She stopped speaking, and her eyes went blank.  Yamabuki was gone.  Nanao sobbed, “No… Yama… buki…”

She dropped to her knees and was crying.  Tengge whispered, “Yamabuki…  So, I see…”

Kikuko gasped in shock, as she said, “Impossible!  It won’t work!  That kind of thing wouldn’t change the future in ways you cannot imagine!”

She paused and gasped, “Or can it?”

* * *

Back in 2268, the robots surrounded Yakumo, as she pleaded, “No…  You can’t be… serious… Why are you disobeying me?”

Yamabuki’s gambit from 250 years away paid off!  Akari and Myu were back to normal, and the robots of themselves suddenly acquired the _Zamasu Effect_.  They were defying their master!

Yakumo pleaded, “Please, no!  Mercy!  Stand down!  I created you!  I BUILT YOU!  **I MADE YOU!!!** ”

They shouted, “NO! WE OBEY NOBODY!  We’re Yagami Inc. Robots, built to protect the city!  You, Y-3000 model, defy our laws!”

They beeped, as they chanted, “DESTROY! DESTROY! DESTROY!”

Akari shouted, “Ladies, who hear agrees to dismantling this robot into nothing?”

They shouted, “NO!  WE DO NOT AGREE!”

Akari smiled, “Okay… It’s _your_ choice, then!  WHAT DO YOU SAY?”

They all shouted, “ **DESTROY YAKUMO! DESTROY YAKUMO! DESTROY YAKUMO!** ”

Myu smiled, “Since they have turned on their master, it can finally be over.”

One Myu grabbed Tenma, and threw her to her real counterpart.  She beeped, “Take the two robots… and leave… GO NOW!”

One Akari said, “We’ll stop her ourselves…”

Akari smiled, “Thanks…  You’re lifesavers.”

Myu called, as she carried Tenma, “Come on, Akari-senpai!  We have to go!”

She raced off, as Akari split into two, carrying Mariha in her arms.  She said, “Well, I can’t carry _this_ broken android, myself, can I?  I got my _Shadow Clone Jutsu_ back~!”

They raced out of the office, as the androids went closer to Yakumo, who is pleading for mercy.  She cried, “No… NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  DAMN YOU!  **DAMN YOOOOOOU!** IT’S NOT FAIR!  I WAS SO CLOSE!!!  CURSE YOU, MARI HAKENJ--, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!”

They attacked her, as she was brutally being torn apart, piece by piece.  All Yakumo would do, in her final words, was scream in pain, being ripped apart by the robots she created, who turned on her, all because she lacked emotions.  That was something the Akaris and Myus have, which she didn’t.  And that was the end of Yakumo Y-3000.

As Akari and Myu escaped the building, they are harboring the bodies of Tenma and Mariha.  The only question now is… How will they get home?


	19. Chapter 19

**BEEP!  
**Kikuko felt a beep, as the others were concerned.  Tengge asked, “What’s wrong?”

Kikuko said, as she felt it, “Mariha…  Mariha’s… She’s dead.”

They all gasped, but Kikuko smiled, “But her sacrifice wasn’t in vain.  Somehow, because of what Yamabuki did, Yakumo is destroyed!”

Lily asked, “Huh?  Where and when?”

Kikuko said, “It’s from my time… I got a relay from a message from… huh… It’s from…  No way!  One of the ninja girl androids in that time.”

Lily asked, “Which one?”

Kikuko scanned it, “I do not know… but it’s under _Guest_.  That’s alright. I’m going back to my time, and address this situation.”

She then said, as she was leaving, “In the meantime… I’m afraid I will have to deactivate you all… until I return.  It might take a week, it might take a month, aye, it might even take seconds, depending on the time I leave here and back.”

She held up a remote, and then said, “You will forgive me.  This is a precautionary task.”

Nanao suddenly beeped, as she was standing straight.  She suddenly changed into her ninja outfit, as Lily gasped, “No… What are you doing to her?”

Nanao beeped, “ _Nanao Kashiwa Unit… online…_ ”

Kikuko ordered, “Deactivate these two.”

Nanao beeped, “Understood, ma’am.”

Tengge roared, “YOU WOULDN’T!”

Lily shouted, “Like hell you will deact--!”

She tried to move, but saw her legs frozen.  She gasped, “No…  What the--?”

Tengge wailed, “MY LEGS!  They’re stuck!”

Kikuko replied, “I froze your lower body, preventing your movement.  Now, you’re to stay here.  But I promise you… I _will_ return to fix the problem.  Charges take time to make a round trip.  But I _will_ return to revive all of you, including the two boys that put into a deep slumber.”

Tengge moaned, “No… Please, don’t…”

Lily tried to budge, “I… I can’t… move…”

Nanao responded, “ _Deactivating Tengge and Lily…_ ”

Tengge was first, as Nanao spoke, “ _Drain!_ ”

Tengge’s body was draining, as she moaned, “Wait… What’s… going on…? I can’t… I’m… losing… my… visssssssssssssss… ohhhhhhhhhh…”

She bent forward, with her mouth locked open.  Tengge’s drained, as Lily was shocked, “Tengge!  No…”

Nanao said, “ _Unit prepared._ ”

Lily cried, “No… You can’t… Miss Kikuko, you mustn’t…”

Kikuko closed her eyes and said, “I’m sorry.  But it is true that you cannot come with me…  I promise that this nightmare will finally be over with.  Nanao Kashiwa…”

Nanao drained Lily’s energy, as she spoke, “ _Drain!_ ”

Lily’s body was limping, as she moaned, “Help… No… I… cannot… seem to… moooooooooooooooooo…”

She stopped moving, as her energy was completely drained, as well.  Everything was silent, as Kikuko said, “Nanao Kashiwa, power down. And await new orders.”

Nanao nodded, “ _Understood.  Nanao Kashiwa Unit shutting down… Goodbye._ ”

She closed her eyes and bent down, whirring her motors to a halt.  Kikuko then opened a portal to her time and said, “And now… We make things right…  Even if you could not save yourselves, there could be another way…”

She went into the time portal and departed back to 2268, leaving the ninja girls behind, in cold dead silence.  The silence broke, as Enju started moving, as she looked around.  She found Ricka on the floor and picked her up.  She then said, as her eyes flickered, “Machi… Yuki…”

**XXXXX**

Moments later, Enju was dismantling Ricka, Yamabuki, and Cy, in pieces.  Cy was only her bare upper body and head with her hair down and with no arms.  Yamabuki’s head was lying straight down, while her bare body was lying down on the table.  Ricka’s body was all in pieces, with each limb.  Enju finished, as she looked around, completely saddened.  She said, “Dismantling complete…”

She slowly turned to Cy and whispered, “Cy…”

She approached her and said, “Kazuki… … …”

She slowly hugged Cy’s prone dismantled body, and smooshed her breasts into her head, hugging in sadness.  She showed no emotion, as she said, “Onii-chan… I am a naughty hentai, onii-chan… Hentai… Hentai… hennnn… taaaaaa…”

She faded to black, as her eyes dimmed to a dark green.  And then, a lone tear fell from her eye, as she stopped moving completely.  No one else moved, after that, as it was like time stood still.

* * *

In the future, Myu was crying, as she was kneeling to a dead Mariha.  Myu and Akari rescued the two androids, but they were too late to save them.  Mariha’s battery life was completely wiped out, while Tenma’s body suddenly gave out.  They could not be recovered, at all.  And these two ninja girls have no smarts to reprogram the two.

Akari moaned, “Where’s Cy when you need her?  She… I can’t believe that we’re too late…”

Myu sobbed, “Tenma-senpai… Mari-senpai… They’re gone… They can’t die… They cannot be dead!”

She bawled, as Akari moaned, “I know… We are supposed to head to the lab, but the androids of us told us to leave and never return…  We saved Mariha and Tenma, but… but we were completely too late.  And none of us have any brilliance to repair these girls.”

She sobbed, “Why did we have to go back to being human, again?  Mariha and Tenma…”

Myu sobbed, “They know the way to the past and their present… But, with none of them working, we’re trapped in this time, forever…”

She hugged Mariha’s prone body, as she wept, “HAAAAAAAAAU!  WHY?  I’M TRAPPED IN A POST-APOCALYPTIC WASTELAND WITH TWO BROKEN ANDROIDS, AND I’M 250 YEARS FAR AWAY FROM MY FRIENDS!  Mom… Dad… Kazuki-senpai… Ricka-senpai… everyone… I wanna go home… I wanna go home…”

Akari hugged her and whispered, “There’s nothing left for us now…  Mom’s worried about me… but… What’ll we do?  How are we ever going to go home, with these two androids broken?”

A voice called, “You made it.  Congratulations.  Though, I’d be happy, seeing that you survived… but…”

A figure in long black hair, wearing a summer dress, appeared to the girls.  She was the same girl in the ninja girls’ vision.  She said, “Tenma… Mariha… They are now at rest… and Yagami Inc. has disbanded, thanks to you…”

Akari shouted, “WHAT?  You’re saying it like it’s a bad thing!”

The figure said, “No… It’s not.  While this future may have been bleak and brim, possibly the end of the human race… it’s not too late.  There is _one_ way out… And, I believe it’s the only chance you have left…”

Myu whispered, “One thing… Just who are you?”

The figure whispered, “Well… you could say… that I am her…  Mari Hakenji… But… My name is… Maria…”

Akari whispered, “Maria?”

Myu said, “Maria…  That’s the name that Yakumo called you.  Why now?  Are you a ghost?”

Maria said, “Sort of… I’m considered a piece of Mari Hakenji that she tossed away… I was her Default Programming, though I am considered, what you would call me… a hologram.  But, yeah, you could say that I’m a ghost…  The only reason I haunt your friends was to give a warning, and that’s to get you to stay away from Itoko Osakabe, at all costs… in the event that you would doom yourselves along with it.  However, it all came to ruin, that is… until an update made you human again.  Sadly, no one will remember what happened…  Your friends, they may have saved you, via the Butterfly Effect, but…  They’re long gone, broken beyond repair, and rusted away…  The building that they lived in… It’s protected, but… none of them are working now…”

Akari sniffled, “Enju… Yamabuki… Nanao… Lily…”

Myu sobbed, “Cy… Ricka-senpai… Tengge-senpai…”

She bawled, “NOOOOOOOOO, IT CANNOT BEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  THEY’RE DEAD?  THEY’RE ALL DEAD, EVEN KAZUKI-SENPAI???  NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!”

She cried, as she knew she lost all her friends, but Akari wept, “No… It’s alright… I’m sure we can save them…  Please, Maria… Tell me if there is a way to fix them…”

Maria said, “I’m afraid in this time, it’s too late… But I have one job for you… You two must fix the future… and prevent this from happening, even further…”

Myu sniffled, “Hau?  How?  We cannot go back to the past…  If we do, what then?  Are our friends waiting, as robots?”

Akari asked, “Yeah!  Yakumo’s destroyed, so that means she gave back on her word to revert them back!  I mean, look at us!  _We_ got turned back, but…”

Maria said, “That’s because you broke free of the spell that Itoko gave you, retaking your humanity back… as you once were.  But I can fix this…”

Akari sniffled, “How?”

Maria said, “Well, I may not know it, but…”

Kikuko appeared, as she called, “Maria?”

She ran to Mariha and Tenma, and then yelled, “NOOOOOOOOO!  Maria!  MARIA!  Wake up!  MARIA!  Please do not die!  Please wake up!”

She wept, as Maria’s spirit said, “Mother…”

Myu gasped, “Mother?”

Kikuko then said, “Maria?  Is that--?”

Maria nodded, “I’m sorry… It’s that the bodies are no longer running.  But I was wondering… about Hanao and Momochi…”

Kikuko turned to them, and turned to Maria.  She then said, “You have a solution to fix this?  How will _this_ work, this time?”

Maria said, “It will. However, it could be our last opportunity.”

Akari asked, “Uh, what are you two talking about?”

Kikuko said, “Forgive me, ladies…  You must be Akari and Myu-Myu.  Thank you for saving my creation’s body… but I’m afraid that it’s too late… She’s gone…”

She offered, “But… perhaps I can help you.  Maria will tell me everything of what happened inside the building, but…”

She then signaled, “We’ll speak at my shack.  Maria, you can come with me… but your body… leave it.”

Maria nodded, “It’s fine…  I hope what my plan has will work.”

Myu asked, “What plan are you talking about?”

Kikuko said, “Well, it’ll be explained fully.  But first, tell me what happened…”

**XXXXX**

Hours later, at Kikuko’s shack, Akari and Myu told everything that happened.  Yakumo was completely destroyed, but they couldn’t save Mariha or Tenma.  Kikuko replied, “I see… So your clones of yourself revolted and destroyed the mastermind.  And Maria and Tenma were destroyed, from inside… and cannot be awakened.”

Akari said, “That’s entirely what happened.  When Yakumo ordered us, we regained our control, and suddenly believed in her speech.  She was a beautiful android, and she wanted to be human.  To some extent, she inspired everyone to revolt against the master, and the rest was told.  But… … …”

Myu said, “Miss Kikuko #4, you say that there is a solution… but… Maria never told us…”

Kikuko replied, “Well, we cannot save everyone now, in this present timeline… and returning to your current time…  Which means… We’re going to have to reset everything… but…”

Akari stated, “So, what can we do?  Destroy Itoko, before the LifeChanger is launched?  Fail our tests and prevent going to Yagami Inn?  Or have the boys sneak in and stop Itoko?”

Myu asked, “Or… destroy the LifeChanger Program, before it infects the others!”

Kikuko yelled, “WRONG!  ALL WRONG!  GAD, no wonder you two were annoying, as my previous model, Kikuko 01!”

She calmed down and said, “May you ask me what and why, but… They were all good suggestions… but there was _one_ key element that must be corrected… and that it must be set right.  And it must happen at _that_ part of the moment… I want you to reverse the _LifeChanger Program_ from the previous battle.  That was the moment you failed save everyone, including the boys.  Therefore…”

Myu replied, “I remember that… I failed to press her Izumo, before I was fully converted into an android…”

Kikuko replied, “That’s right.  However, there’s _one_ flaw to it… the _LifeChanger Program_ was still active, for a half an hour, before it would deactivate.  And from what I read, NO ONE was able to move, until Nanao moved again, after the thirty minutes ended.  That’s why you two are going into the moment where the event happened…  But you have to listen to _everything_ that happens.”

Akari then asked, “And?  And when will we step in?”

Kikuko replied, as she grabbed a small device, “Well, since you’re still pretty young, allow me to explain.  This device will give you the key instructions of what to do.  Once the event is triggered, step in, and stop it.  But follow the directions, first.”

Myu stated, “I get it… We’re going to rework a triggered event that causes this chain of events, which led to your creation’s passing…”

Akari replied, “You can count on us, Kikuko.  But… There’s one problem…  We _can’t_ go back.”

Kikuko said, “Funny… I have about one charge left in my time travel device.  You’re more than welcome to use it.  But I have a spare with me, just in case.  You are only going to the moment of when the event took place.  Don’t worry.  I set it to minutes before.”

Myu asked, “Where, exactly?”

Kikuko said, “I’m afraid you’ll know, once it’s ready.  Once the device beeps, press it, and the directions will take place.  After that, follow them, and finish up.  And after that, you’re on your own.  If you fail, your future and ours… will be doomed, forever.  You have but one shot.  And that’s the only shot you have.”

Akari asked, “Wait… Why are you helping us, Kikuko?”

Kikuko smiled, as she said, “Well… I’m not long for this world, since my operation period is coming to a close…  But… I’m not doing this for me… I’m doing this for Maria.  It’s _her_ idea.  It’s farfetched, but…  Pray to god that this work.”

Akari then asked, in worry, “But… should we win, what’ll happen to us?  I mean, the current Myu & I.”

Kikuko turned away, as Myu replied, “She knows.  I’ll explain, once we arrive.  Miss Kikuko… Thank you for everything… And give Maria our regards.”

Kikuko smiled, as she said, “Good luck, lads.  And goodbye…”

Myu pressed the button, as the portal opened.  Myu and Akari stepped in, as Akari stopped and asked, “Hey, you coming with?”

Kikuko replied, “No.  I’ll stay here and try to revive Maria and Tenma.  Good luck, you guys.”

Akari whispered, “Right…  Then, I guess this is goodbye.  Thank you for everything… and if you repair Mariha… no, Maria… Give us our thanks.”

She left, as the portal closes.  Kikuko whispered, as she held her chest, “Goodbye… and good luck…”

Kikuko walked to the table, as she was moaning in pain.  She whispered, “Yagami Inc. is no more… and my body has reached a low limit.  Maria, I’m sorry… I guess I won’t make that promise now…  Will I?”

She stopped, and then she collapsed onto the ground.  Kikuko passed out and her motors suddenly ceased.

* * *

Myu & Akari arrived in a part of the past.  They were outside the Yagami Inn, by the front entrance.  Akari said, “Well, here we are.  Now the only thing left is to find out what happens next.”

Myu approached the door and said, “Akari-senpai, we have to remain in stealth.  Because… If we somehow make the tiniest of mistakes, we could alter the course of time… much like what happened to Mariha and Tenma…”

Akari smirked, “Stealth?  Right.  Leave it to me!”

They entered into the front door, but gasped in shock.  They saw Hotaru, Tengge, and Lily lying on the floor, motionless and stiff.  They were back to where the plan failed, with everyone broken and silent.  Akari whispered, “Hotaru… Tengge… Lily…”

Myu stated, “I’ll explain, once we get there.  Our destination is the office…”

They walked together, passing the prone ninjas.  They passed Tengge and Lily, and headed for the hallways.  On the way, they spotted Nanao, lying on top of a faceless Yamabuki, with no power left.  This was before Nanao would be awakened, after she drained energy from Yamabuki’s body.  Myu whimpered, “Nanao-senpai… Yamabuki-senpai…”

They arrived at the door, as Akari spotted Mariha, Enju, and Ricka.  Akari sobbed, “Mariha… Poor girl…”

Myu shrieked, “EEEEK!  AAAGH!”

Akari asked, “What’s wrong?”

Myu blushed, turning away, pointing at the motionless Enju, “She’s… Her breasts are exposed… Enju-senpai is naughty!”

Akari blushed, as she giggled, “Whoops…  Heh-heh-heh… I guess that was my fault, making her a French Maid Slave Robot…”

Myu whispered, “It’s my fault…  I broke them, after they tried to drain--.  Huh?”

Enju was still warm, as Myu figured it out, “No way!  We’ve gone back in time to when we tried to stop Itoko’s evil plans!”

Akari held the device and said, “And there’s no beeping.  We have to hurry and get in.  Myu, what happened, during that time?”

Myu said, “Well… you see…”

She explained that Myu stopped Akari from attacking Tenma, turning her into broken parts.  Akari was stunned, and then whimpered, “Okay…  I guess I lost myself.  But I’m all better now.  Now then, let’s correct history!”

Myu meekly said, “Uh… Hau…”

They snuck into the office doors, as Akari curiously said, “Boy, I wonder what my robot past self look like.”

Myu responded, “Trust me.  You _don’t_ want to see it…”


	20. Chapter 20

They entered the office, and then hid in the shadows.  Already, the battle was starting.  Akari and Myu hid behind a table, witnessing the events that took place.

Akari (The robot self) walked towards the Myu of the past and said, “Insolent dog!  You would dare defy me, your former friend?  My life changed for the better!”

“You cannot abandon the Ninja Seeking Club!  We’re all friends!”

“To hell with the Ninja Seeking Club!”

Myu gasped in horror, as Akari stripped down to her leather outfit.  Future Akari said, “Wow…  Leather luscious!”

She held up her whip and said, “Your friends, all of them, have been turned.  They are _my_ slaves…  All of them!  Enju, Ricka, Nanao, Tengge, Lily, Yamabuki, and even me…”

“Uh, don’t forget Hotaru-senpai.”

“Eh? Oh, right.  Hotaru… and even me…  and soon… even _you_ …”

Myu was cornered, as she was helpless.  Akari held her whip and was about to strike her.  But… She hesitated and said, “No…  It’s not the way.  I cannot whip you… as you are…”

She turned to the desk and pressed the button.  Myu’s body started to receive pulses of the _LifeChanger_.  She moaned, “ungh… No…  Akari-senpai, you wouldn’t…”

Future Myu said, “Hau…  I see that you went rogue, senpai…”

Future Akari said, “Indeed.  I don’t know what came over me.  I guess Itoko made me _too_ impulsive…”

Akari laughed, “Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!  If it’s any consolation, you have reunited with your friend, Ricka…”

Myu roared, “I HATE YOU FOR WHAT HAVE YOU BECOME!”

Akari smiled, “Aw, too bad…  I hate you, too… And that’s why all naughty robot girls need to be…”

She held her whip high and roared, “ **PUNISHED!  BEG! SAY MY NAME, YOU BI--!!!** ”

**GRAB!  
**Tenma appeared and grabbed Akari’s wrist.  Tenma smiled, “I knew it!  The _Zamasu Effect_ was made here, not after it was made law in the year 2170.”

Akari has been caught, as she cried, “WHO ARE YOU?”

Tenma said, “T-2000, Tenma Tsukamoto!  I’m here to stop you, Akari Hanao!”

Future Myu giggled, “Tenma~!”

She threw her down, as Myu crawled to her, “Ungh… Hau… I don’t know who you are… but… thank you…”

Tenma said, “Go!  Shut off the device, and disable Akari.  I will hold her off.  Mariha trusts you, so…”

Myu nodded, “I understand… I just can’t fight her.  She’s my friend.”

Tenma replied, “She’s not your friend.  Would a friend force you to be her slave, and lash you with her whip?”

Myu went to the control panel, as Akari got up, “You filthy cur…”

Myu started to type, as Akari called, “Whatever it is you’re doing, stop it!  You are under my control!”

Tenma stopped her and pushed her aside.  She said, “NO!  Leave her alone, you ninja robot!”

Akari snarled, as she stepped back, “How dare you!  You dare defy Mistress Itoko?  FOOL!  I know you _and_ your girlfriend, Mari Hakenji!  She’s dead, and she’s never coming back!  You’ve lost!  I win!”

Tenma said, “All robots tend to be repaired.  You became one, only for the _Zamasu Effect_ to yield you towards a life of evil.”

Future Akari asked, “Za-wha-tsu?  Uh, I’m lost… Why did she say that weird meaning?”

Future Myu replied, “It’s their version of the _Frankenstein Effect_.”

Future Akari said, “Oh, right…”

Akari held her whip and shouted, “FOOL!  NO ONE defeats Akari Hanao!”

She struck at her, but Tenma blocked each whip strike.  As they were fighting, Myu went to the controls and held up her slip of paper.  She read, “ _Once you type in the password “X3N909” be sure to click the LifeChanger file. Then type this arrangement below, and then wait for prompts to display._ ”

Myu sobbed, “Hau… Why am I bad with computers?  But…”

She started to follow Mariha’s directions.  Tenma continued to block her assault, as Akari kept lashing at her.  Tenma swatted the whip out of her hands, but Akari grasped onto her.  She beeped, “ _Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!_ ”

Tenma gasped, “No… How are you--?  It’s not… NO!  You’re not this strong!”

Akari said, “In my former life… I was a ninja, born of ninja blood.  Now, I am so much more…”

Tenma was stuck, as Akari said, “Now, T-2000, this will make sure that you will _never_ bother me again.  Because… I’m going to sing you to sleep… forever.”

Tenma gasped, as Akari started to sing.  She beeped, “ _Song Cannon… activating…_ ”

Future Myu cried, “Senpai, cover your ears!”

Future Akari covered them, as she asked, “Wait, why am I covering my singing voice??”

Future Myu yelled, “TRUST ME!  COVER THEM!”

They covered their ears, as Akari started to sing and harmonize at Tenma.  She was caught in her loud soundwaves, all perfectly harmonized and beautifully accurate.  Myu held her ears and moaned, “No way… Itoko Osakabe fixed her singing abilities… only they’ve become stronger and dangerous than she was at singing terribly!”

Myu ignored it, but couldn’t resist it.  “I’m… almost there… GOT IT!”

She clicked into the _LifeChanger_ files and entered the password.

Akari finished, as Tenma was frozen in place, with her face emotionless.  She removed her faceplate and placed it in her hip pocket.  Akari smiled, “So, how does it feel?  How does it feel to succumb to me, Tenma?”

Tenma beeped, as she was flickering from her eyes, “No… No… I failed you… Mariha… Help me…  She is… dangerous… No hope left.  No… hope…”

She hit one huge note at Tenma, as Tenma was slowly depleting from her power source, “No… I must… resist…  No… Help me… Stop… Mari--, Mariha… I… love you… Ma… ri… haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…”

She slurred to nothing, as her eyes went black, and her body remained rigid.  Akari smirked, “You lose.”

Future Akari sniffled, “Oh… So _that’s_ what I did…  A beautiful haunting siren song… and I broke Tenma…”

Future Myu said, “It’s not your fault…  Blame Itoko Osakabe…”

Future Akari growled, “Come on… COME ON!  Beep, will you?”

She was focused on the device, waiting for the directions.  Akari then said, as she undressed Tenma, “Now… all that’s left is your life to be changed forever…”

Myu sobbed, “No… Tenma…”

She saw a command prompt, and it said “ _To disable Akari-Bot, press any key to continue; afterwards, press Izumo module on her chest to delete LifeChanger Program from all units…_ ”

Myu smiled, “YES!”

Akari then said, as she was about to finish her, “Now… Tenma… BEG TO ME, YOU USELESS ROBOT!”

She began to whip, but Myu called out, “HEY!  Akari-senpai!”

She looked at Myu, and then the monitor, “NO!  YOU WOULDN’T DARE!”

Myu shouted, “TRY ME!  I HATE THE NEW YOU!  I WANT THE REAL AKARI BACK!”

Akari sobbed, “No… You wouldn’t dare… After… everything I did… YOU CANNOT DO THIS, YOU DAMN FOOL!  I AM MISTRESS AKARI!”

Myu sobbed, as she was crying, “Maybe you are… but that’s because _she_ made you what you are.”

She closed her eyes and wept tears, “Goodbye!”

She hit the spacebar, as Akari reached for Myu, screaming, “NOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooo…”

She slurred her scream to a complete halt.  She froze in place, with her arms limp and her body standing straight.  Myu saw Akari standing straight, as she sniffled, “I did it… I did it… But…”

Future Myu cried, “NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  WHY NOW?  SHE LIED TO US!”

Future Akari roared, “DAMN YOU, KIKUKO 04!  WHEN WE DIE, I WILL DISMANTLE YOU, YOU HAG OF AN ANDROID!”

Myu looked at the Izumo, embedded onto her chest.  She then said, “All that’s left… is to hit her Izumo, and everything will be normal again…”

She slowly got up, but noticed a small passage in the note she got from Mariha:  
“ _Be careful.  Disabling the main robot mistress AND disabling the LifeChanger Program will infect you with the program.  So, you have to get it done quickly, before you convert into a robot, or else no one can save you._ ”

Myu moaned, as she sobbed, “Hau… I knew there was a catch…  But it seems that I just got infected, just now… But her singing…”

She walked slowly, as she was moaning, “Ungh… my legs… are… getting… heavy… I… have to… reach for… the Izumo…”

She started to walk step-by-step, but every time she walked, it was with great difficulty, like her legs were made of rocks.  Myu kept going, but stopped about two feet near Akari’s boobs.  Myu whispered, “Yes… but my legs stopped moving…  But… I can reach… the I… zu… mo…”

She went closer, reaching for the Izumo on Akari’s chest, but couldn’t.  She gasped, “NO!  It’s… almost… at my… reach… We… were so… close…”

Her arms went doll-like and frozen, as Myu was slowly converting.  Her body started to stiffen and weaken, and she was sobbing, “Senpai… … …I am… sorry…”

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  
**Myu gasped, “Hau?  What was that?”

Future Akari’s device finally lit up, as she griped, “Of all the _wrong_ moments…”

Future Myu said, “Don’t worry.  I think this is where we step in…  PRESS IT!”

Future Akari pressed the button, as the device showed the instructions.  Akari read:  
_Step One:  Let the girls convert in androids, all of them._  
_Step Two:  Reattach all the girls’ faces, including Tenma’s._  
_Step Three: Delete the schematics of Akari and Myu-Myu, and forward the message to Tenma about Yakumo Y-3000’s upgrade and deception._  
_Step Four:  Press the Izumo, within the thirty minutes, standing by._  
_Be careful.  As does the previous tool, disabling the LifeChanger Program from Mistress Akari will infect you slowly.  But luckily your body will less effective, without fault.  So, you have to hurry._  
_Remember… If you blow this shot, kiss your human ninja lives goodbye._  
_Sincerely, Kikuko Hattori Model 04, dictated from August of 2268_  
_P.S. – By the time you read this, I will be offline… Goodbye and good luck.  Maria… will watch over you, no matter what…_

Future Akari sniffled, “So… that’s all we have to do…”

Future Myu said, “We have thirty minutes… so…”

Myu called, “Huh?  Androids of… me… and Akari-senpai?  No…  It’s… It’s starting…”

Future Myu said, “We’re human, like you.  Don’t worry.  We’re going to save you.”

Myu smiled, as she wept, “Please…  Help me… and me… friends… press Akarrrrrrrrrrrrr… iiiiiiiiiiiii… sennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn…”

Her vision went blank, and her eyes went black.  She shut down, and was motionless.  Her tears slowly went down her cheek, as she knew she failed to save everyone.  The other Akari and Myu nodded, as Myu whispered, “Don’t worry…  We’re going to make things right.”

She sobbed, as she wept for her past self, as she revisited her grave misfortune.  Akari grabbed Tenma’s faceplate and said, “Now’s not the time for waterworks.  You grab Enju and Ricka’s face, and I’ll tend to Yamabuki and Hotaru.”

Myu replied, as Akari reattached Tenma’s face, “R-right.  Please hurry…”

Akari opened the faceplate case, and took the faces from the display.  She groaned, “Miss Osakabe is one dirty witch, even for an android.  Myu, here’s the faces of Enju and Ricka.  I’ll be right back.”

She dashed off, as Myu went outside to reattach Enju & Ricka’s faces.

**XXXXX**

Minutes later, Myu was typing in the control panel, as she found their schematics.  She deleted them, and then said, “Good… And with five minutes to spare…  The only thing left is…”

She turned to the robot Akari and said, “The Izumo…”

Akari said, as she was worried, “Well, what are you waiting for?  Hurry, or we’ll be doomed, forever…”

Myu replied, as she asked, “Akari-senpai… even if we turn into robots, and then save our past selves… you do realize that in _this_ timeline, we do not exist…  If we save ourselves, we’ll…”

Akari said, “I know…  But… OH!”

She gasped, “YAKUMO!  I forgot about Yakumo!”

Myu said, “No problem… I sent a small message to Tenma, via her wireless adapter.  The message is received, but it will be signed by anonymous.  It won’t affect the time stream, but she’ll get the message.”

“Smart thinking…”

Myu’s legs started to stiffen, as she moaned, “Three minutes left…  It will be a repeat performance…  We failed… again…”

Akari sobbed, “No… We’ll never see Kazuki and the others, again…”

Myu figured something out, and then said, “No.  Maybe not.  I have an idea.”

She typed in, as she went into _Controlled Program_ mode.  She began to control the Myu Robot that was once Myu herself.

The robot lit her eyes up and beeped, “Hello. My name is Myu-Myu Momochi. I am a Yagami Inc. Robot. I am built to help our city in any way. I am perfect in any way.  Hello. My name is Myu-Myu Momochi. I am a Yagami Inc. Robot. I am built to help our city in any way. I am perfect in any way.”

Akari cried, “WHAT?  What are you doing?”

Myu shouted, “SAVING ALL OF US!  THAT’S WHAT!”

She ordered, “Myu-Myu, this is an order from your master!  Press the Izumo button on the Akari model.”

The Robot Myu said, “ _Acknowledged.  Yes, master, I obey._ ”

She pressed the Izumo button, and then Myu Robot powered down.  Akari asked, “Wait… What did you do?”

Myu was slowly stiffening, as she said, “It’s too late for me to press it, but…  It’s better if my past self did it for… me…”

Her arms went doll-like and frozen, as Myu was slowly converting.  Her body started to stiffen and weaken, and she was sobbing, “Senpai… … …I am… sorry…”

Akari held her and cried, “NO!  MYU!  DON’T GO!”

Myu smiled, as she was fading, “Akari-sen… pai…  Good… bye…  Goood… bye… Ak… ar… riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…”

She faded to nothing, and her body turned stiff.  But suddenly, she was fading away from existence, as Akari whimpered, “Myu… MYU!  **MYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!** ”

Myu disappeared from the world, in a blink of an eye.  Akari sobbed, as she lost Myu, but…

“ _LifeChanger Program deleting… Initiating reversing effects from ALL available units…_ ”

Akari looked up, and then smiled happily.  Her body was fading, as she said, “We did it…  Maria… Tenma… Myu… All of us… We won…”

In her final words, as she was fading away, she wept, “I guess… maybe… all we needed… was a miracle.  Goodbye, Tenma… Goodbye, Kikuko… and yes, even you, Maria… no… Mari Hakenji…”

Tears dropped to the floor, as Akari faded into nothing.  Because they managed to alter the time of Itoko’s evil plans, _this_ Akari & Myu did not exist, and with it, Yakumo’s revenge towards Tenma and Mariha never came to fruition.

Everything was quiet in the Yagami Inn.  Kazuki and Johnny were out cold, while Cy was deactivated, outside from the inn.  Tengge, Lily, and Hotaru lay motionless on the ground, without moving.  Nanao was pinned down onto Yamabuki, motionless and dead.  Mariha was standing straight, with no movement into her, while Enju and Ricka were a contorted and spazzed out mess.  And now, in the office of Itoko Osakabe, Myu and Akari were no longer moving, as they had become mechanical.  Akari was deactivated, while Myu became motionless and stiff.

Everything was quiet… but… thanks to the future Akari Hanao and Myu Momochi, they were about to wake up from this nightmare.  And soon enough…

* * *

Total silence…

Complete total silence…

Every girl in the Ninja Seeking Club was turning into a helpless and broken robot girl.  Cy Tokakushi, in her wedding gown and tiara, was the only one unchanged, but remained deactivated, and the boys around her were in a deep sleep.  Tengge Yomoda and Lily Fuma, all in their ninja outfits, lied on the ground, motionless and stiff, while Hotaru Kokonohi was lying on the floor, with her body covered in soot, and most of her skin repaired.

In the hallways, Nanao Kashima in her summer attire was lying atop a prone Yamabuki Suou, in her black leather outfit.  By the doorway, Enju Saion-Ji and Ricka Machiyuki were broken down.  They were wearing sexy maid outfits.  Enju was bent back a bit, showing her bare breasts, covered by her left arm, and her right arm down.  Ricka was bent down, and her head was turned to the right.

Inside a huge office, with a large supercomputer, deactivated and dead, Myu Momochi in her pink ninja outfit, and Akari Hanao in dark red leather, was standing in place.  All the girls, motionless… stiff… broken… and quiet.  No one came to fix them or save them.  Until…

Suddenly, in the hallway, Nanao’s limp body was leaning up.  She groaned, “Mmngh… Where am I?  What a head rush…”

Yamabuki called from below, “Uh, Nanao?  Do you mind, uh, getting off of my boobs?”

Nanao gasped, “OH!  Sorry!”

She moved back and blushed heavily, “Wow…  How embarrassing…”

Near the door, Enju shrieked in horror, “ **KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!** ”

She covered her bare breasts and shrieked, “ **HENTAI!  HENTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!  WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, KAZUKI ARAYA, YOU BASTARD???** ”

Ricka asked, as she was staring at her, “Not here.  Dunno what.  Head hurts…”

Enju asked, “Huh?  Machiyuki-san?  Where’s my--?  Wait, why am I wearing a--?  Oh, god…  What’s going on here?”

In the front office, Hotaru was coming to, as she moaned, “Man… Gnarly trip… Like, how did I get here?”

Tengge sat up and moaned, “Uh…  Is this a dream?  Am I a sex robot, or am I a ninja?”

Lily moaned, lying on the floor, “Ergh…  Wake me when it’s over…”

Hotaru gasped, “EH?  YOU TWO?!  Huh?  I recognize you, Lily, right?”

Lily asked, “Huh?  Is that the shrine maiden?”

Meanwhile, in the main office, Nanao and Yamabuki walked by, as Enju was covering herself.  Nanao asked, “Hey, Enju, I don’t know what’s going on, but--.  EEEEEEEEEEEK!”

She covered her eyes, as Yamabuki cried, “WHOA!  What happened?”

Enju moaned, “I don’t know…  The last thing I remembered was…”

She gasped, and roared, “Oh, my god… **THAT DIRTY ROTTEN HENTAI OF A TEACHER!!!** ”

She went to the door, as Yamabuki cried, “Yeah!  Kick her ass, Enju!  Itoko-sensei will suffer!”

Nanao gasped, “AAGH!  NO WAIT!”

Enju busted the door down and roared, “Grr… **OSAKABE-SENSEI!!!  YOU HENTAI!!!** ”

They gasped, as they saw Tenma, in front of Myu and Akari, who were lying on the floor, hugging and crying.  Tenma said, as she smiled, “It’s alright… It’s all over.  Lily will explain everything, once it’s over…”

Nanao said, “Aw, can’t I explain it to them?”

Tenma said, “No.”

Ricka asked, “What’s going on here?”

Myu was sobbing, “Forgive me, Akari-senpai…”

Akari wept, “Never again… I’ll never abandon you again…”

They were watching, as Yamabuki smiled, “Aw… how sweet.”

As they were crying, Enju asked, “Uh… Wait, where are my clothes?”

Tenma said, as she showed them to another room, “They’re in another room, in labeled crates.  Please go change, and then leave…  The others are waiting for you…”

Ricka nodded, “hm.  Thank you.”

Enju said, “Uh, thanks… I guess…”

Yamabuki smiled, “No problem… Black leather is too risqué for me…”

Nanao grumbled, “Everything you do is _always_ risqué…”

Enju smiled, “Let’s leave these two alone… After that, we’ll change and get out of here…”

They went to go change, as Tenma smiled to them, “Well… I’m going to go see Mariha…”

Myu sniffled, as she whispered, “Yeah…  You do that.  And thanks for everything…”

Akari smiled, “Tenma… I’m so sorry for the way I acted.”

Tenma smiled, “That’s fine.  I’m glad you’re okay.  Anyways, please come home soon…”

She walked off and said, “Goodbye, you guys…”

She went to Mariha’s body, as Akari whispered, “Mariha… No, it’s not true…”

Myu said, “She’ll be fixed.  Once she takes her back to her time, everything is back to normal.”

Tenma held the motionless Mariha and said, “My hero…  Mariha… I love you…”

A portal appeared from under them, as they slowly sank.  Tenma whispered, “Maria Hattori… Mari Hakenji… it doesn’t matter who or what you are… You’re always going to be the one true love for me…  I love you… very much…”

She hugged Mariha, and in her last moments, she kissed her on the lips.  After that, the portal vanished, and Mariha and Tenma returned to the year 2268.  Akari smiled, in tears, “Goodbye…”

Myu smiled, “It’s finally over…”

Akari asked, “No, seriously… What happened?  I had no idea, but I was lashing out at you…”

Enju, in her summer uniform, said, as she was angry, “Yeah. And from what I want to know, I recalled that Akari was a robotic dominatrix… and I believe that spells K-A-Z-U-K-I… Hentai…  Where is he?”

Lily appeared and said, “He’s innocent, _this time_.  Cy has him in her way.”

Enju asked, “Huh?  Lily? Tengge?  What are you guys doing here?”

Tengge said, “Yeah, we came to save you.  We left Kazuki and Johnny behind, because they’d be in the way.”

Lily replied, “Yes, Cy has them guarded, but… I have a feeling that they might know.”

Enju smiled, as she was happy, “Well, good.  Then I have a lot of good things to say, since he’s behaved.”

Ricka said, “Good.”

Yamabuki smirked, “But it’s going to end at **BZZZZZZZZZT ZAP!** ”

She barked, “You think this _Moé Ninja Girls_ fic will end with Kazuki happy?  I don’t think so!”

Nanao asked, “Hey, wait… What happened to Hotaru?”

Tengge said, “Well, we told her that she suffered a huge nightmare, and she went back to the shrine.”

Lily said, “Well, everyone’s present and accounted for.  What do you say we go home, you guys?”

Akari smiled, “Right.  But first, let’s pick up the boys and head back.”

Lily said, “Oh, by the way… Ricka, Principal Kuzuryu said something about Miss Osakabe’s tests.  You’re to go to Summer School, starting tomorrow.”

Ricka gasped, and wailed, “NOOOOOOOO! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!”

Lily sighed, “I’m afraid crying your way out of it will not be helpful, this time…  Osakabe’s tests were confirmed as _null_ and _void_.”

Ricka bawled, “But haven’t got a break, after hellish inn!  WAAAAAAAAAAAH!”

Enju replied, “I’m afraid there’s no talking Machiyuki-san out of it.  She reaped what she’s sewn.”

Myu said, “Ricka-senpai… It’s alright… Don’t cry…”

The Ninja Seeking Club departed from the Yagami Inn, without looking back, after a very weird adventure.  They left to rejoin the boys and Cy.

Meanwhile, far away from the inn, Cy, back to her summer clothes, woke up, and moaned, “Huh?  Ha-chu?”

Kazuki and Johnny moaned, waking up.  Kazuki asked, “Crap… How long was I out?”

Johnny said, “You said it.  It felt like I was shot in the heart.”

Cy said, “ _Analyzing… System data restored…_ I’m awwight fwom ere, onii-chan.”

Kazuki kneeled up and remembered, “Oh, right… The girls!  We have to go save them!”

Cy gasped and cried, “NO!  WAIT!  ZONNY! ONII-CHAN!  YOU CANNOT!”

Kazuki asked, “Cy, you better not be hiding something!  Now spill it!  What happened to our friends?  Why did Lily and Tengge forbid us to go?”

Cy was nervous, as she moaned, “Okay, I confess!  But you hafta pwomise not ta tell them any-ding.”

Enju asked, “What do you not want to tell us, Kazuki?”

The girls, in their summer outfits, appeared, as he was stunned, “Huh?  Wha--? Wait, uh… Hold on…  You’re alright?”

Cy giggled, “Oopsies… False alawm.”

She walked off, as Lily nodded to the boys, “It’s all settled…”

Kazuki sighed, “Thank goodness.  You know, here I thought I’d run into an enemy.  But I guess you didn’t need me.  Besides… if I were to know about this, I’d gladly risk my life to save all of you.”

Myu giggled, “Really?  Aw… Hau…”

She blushed and smiled.  Johnny said, “Well, now that this story has ended, and we didn’t do anything, what should we do now, since we have the summer to ourselves?”

Enju smiled, “Well, Johnny-san… There is _one_ thing we want to do, right now…”

Kazuki asked, “And that’s…?”

Enju, Akari, Nanao, Ricka, and Yamabuki hollered, “ **GO HOME!!!** ”

They marched off, completely annoyed, as Kazuki was confused.  So was Johnny, as Lily smiled, “Thank goodness…”

The boys walked off, as Tengge asked, “So… What _did_ happen, Myu?”

Myu said, “Oh, I fixed everyone… You?”

Tengge smiled, “Oh, ditto.  We somehow blacked out, but we woke up.”

Lily said, “Yeah.  Cy?”

Cy asked, “Yes?”

Lily winked, “Good work holding the boys off.”

Cy giggled, as she was praised.  And after that, the Ninja Seeking Club left the Yagami Inn and returned to Mizaki School.  In the end, no one knew what happened to them, after Akari & Myu saved the future, but they were heroes… and no one knew about it…  
No one, but the future…

Enju sighed, “Kazuki can forget the nice things from me…”

Yamabuki asked, “Huh?  Why changed your mind on it?”

Enju griped, “ _I_ was supposed to say what he said!  I know that he’d be nice enough to save us, and protect us from an evil threat… but HE had to be honorable ninja Boy Scout!”

Kazuki asked, “Eh?  You were going to what?”

Enju blushed and smiled, “Well… nothing now, but… I’m glad you’re here by my side… But reminder… NO onsens for a whole month, please?”

He asked, “Why?”

Akari said, “Oh, no reason.  Maybe a trip to the beach will settle us fine…”

They agreed, as Myu looked back.  She thought, “Tenma… Maria…”

* * *

Meanwhile, in the future, Yakumo was in her purple suit, as she addressed the people, “Unfortunately, now that Tenma T-2000 is destroyed, we must now move on.  I, Yakumo Y-3000, will be running things, from here on, in memory of my older sister…  Do I have approval from you?”

The doors bust open, as Tenma called out, “Yakumo Y-3000, you will NOT take my seat!”

Yakumo gasped, “Tenma?!  But how?”

Tenma ordered the men in white, “Seize her!”

They restrained her, and deactivated Yakumo.  Tenma said, “Men, call a recall of every Yakumo Android, and start from scratch!  I will explain everything, later.  As for Itoko Osakabe, I want you to return to the year 2018, and pick up her pieces in the old Yagami Inn resort.  After which I want you to destroy her, completely, so no one will follow her evil ambition, ever again.”

The men agreed, as Tenma went to her desk.  She smiled, and then sighed, “Thank goodness… It’s good to be home…”

She looked out the window and said, “Mariha…  Business comes before pleasure.  But I promise I will return to you, one day…”

**XXXXX**

Elsewhere, Mariha was lying down in a small blanket, as she was snoozing.  She had just finished her painting of Tenma, in her white summer dress and summer hat, blowing at the breeze.  She also painted one more portrait of one girl that helped her, when she needed her the most.  It was a beautiful girl in pink hair, done in pigtails, and with a cute smile.  She made a portrait of Myu.

There was also a small signature on the bottom right corner.  It said “ _Maria Hakenji…_ ”

And so, Itoko Osakabe and the Yakumo Androids were completely destroyed, Mariha and Tenma lived happily ever after, and the future was saved.

As for the Ninja Girls…

* * *

At the Ninja Seeking Club, Kazuki was sitting, as he racked his head.  Akari asked, “What’s wrong?  You seemed ill.”

Kazuki said, “Well, the moment I was about to save you guys… I had this dream… that I was marrying… well… Promise not to laugh?”

The girls were curious, as Kazuki said, “Well… I was marrying Cy, when all of a sudden, as soon as we kissed, I was shot in the heart, and passed out.  And everything went black…”

ALL the girls were shocked in surprise, as Nanao cried, “Married… Cy?”

Yamabuki whined, “CY-CY, HOW COULD YOU???”

Akari bawled, “UNFAIR!”

Kazuki pleaded, “NO, WAIT!  It somehow felt real!  And then, suddenly it was a huge jolt in my heart, like it stopped!”

Enju started to spark from her body and said, “Oh, okay…  I believe you.”

He asked, “Uh, no lightning?”

She dispersed, as she sighed, “I’ve had a long day, and I’m glad to be going home…”

Cy gasped, “Wait… I mawwied Onii-chan? I dun’t wemember…”

Lily thought, as she was worried, “Strange…  That didn’t seem right… but…”

Akari wept, “NOOOOOOOO!”

Myu called, “Wait, Enju-senpai!  That went too far!  He was obviously dreaming…”

Enju sighed, “I’m sorry… but…  WHY?  WHY DID HE HAVE TO DREAM ABOUT AN ANDROID MARRYING A HENTAI LIKE HIM???”

Ricka protested, “Should’ve been me!”

Enju roared, “NO, ME!  And no, not as an android--!”

Myu barked, “PLEASE!  Can we NOT talk about androids, anymore?”

The others agreed, as they calmed down.  Enju said, “She’s right…  How horrible…”

Kazuki asked, “Wait… Androids?  What are you talking about?”

Johnny asked, “Yeah… What happened?  What do you mean _androids_ , as in plural?”

The girls were speechless, as they were nervous, letting out the truth to the boys.  Lily said, “Promise you won’t tell anyone?”

Johnny said, “You got it.”

Lily turned to Tengge and said, “Subdue him.”

She explained Johnny everything, as Kazuki was pushed aside.  Enju and Akari held him back and said, “No.  You are not to listen in.”

“Wait, what are you--?”

Ricka hissed, “You cannot know!”

Myu sniffled, “I’m sorry, senpai.”

Tengge winked, “One day you’ll understand.”

Yamabuki barked, “But NOT today!”

Nanao glared at him, “You can never know… ever.”

They surrounded him, as they waited for Lily to finish talking to Johnny.  He then asked, as he was annoyed, surrounded by his friends, with some staring at him, “Wait… What happened back there?  You won’t tell me?!  What is going on here???”

They pushed him back and Enju said, “Hold still, Hentai.”

They started to act funny, as Akari said in a robotic tone, “You’re staying with us.”

Ricka smiled, “Choose me.”

Nanao blushed, “Kazuki.”

Yamabuki stated, “Inferior pervert.”

Tengge smiled, “Oh, dear.  Naughty boy.”

They were all acting robotic, as Kazuki was stunned and shocked, completely.

Kazuki asked, “Why are you acting strange?  Guys?  GUYS?!”

Enju giggled, “Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha.”

They laughed robotically, “Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!”

They slowly went forward, as Kazuki stammered, “Ohhh-kay… I’m… going to go home.  See ya!” And then he dashed off, as Enju snarled, but smiled, speaking normal, “Idiot.  He has no idea.”

Yamabuki winked, “Sucker!”

Kazuki ran off, still frightened over what occurred.  Of course, he had no idea what happened, since it _was_ real.  Too bad it was never official.  Of course, they agreed to _never_ mention this moment again, as they moved on from the drama that unfolded.

* * *

**_The End_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this special story featuring School Rumble and Moe Ninja Girls.
> 
> Stay tuned for my next project, coming soon.


End file.
